Antes só do que Mal Casado
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: Athena caiu num sono profundo, e agora os Cavaleiros de ouro não tem mais o que fazer. Finalmente com suas vidas em paz eles puderam se casar e ter uma vida pacífica, mas... Será que é mesmo uma vida boa assim? FICHAS FECHADAS! ESPECIAL 01 ON
1. Prólogo

Oi, vou começar a fic, mas EU AINDA ESPERO FICHAS! Por favor, mandem mais fichas!

Com isso, ainda temos solteiros: Shaka e Aioria! (modelo de ficha no final do prólogo!)

_Pensamento _

- fala normal

Apresentações dos que já foram escolhidos 8 D

**Prólogo**

Tap, tap, tap –som de passos descendo escadas-

Mú descia as escadas do Santuário rumo a sua casa...

_Já faz um tempo que o Santuário está em paz... As 12 casas também estão em paz... Desde que Athena dormiu em um longo sono após aquelas guerras... Algumas coisas mudaram... Quero dizer __**muitas **__coisas mudaram..._

Chegara agora na casa de Peixes e já podia ver e ouvir a grande bagunça naquela casa:

Afrodite corria em volta de sua casa, fugindo de uma bela mulher cabelos castanhos acobreados lisos e repicados (forma cachos largos nas pontas) que chegam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, pele branca rosada e grandes e expressivos olhos cor de mel, que brilhavam ao ver o homem (?).

- AH! Eu já disse que quero tomar banho sozinho hoje! –dizia desesperado correndo da mulher-

Entrou na casa, um pouco receoso em interromper o momento entre os dois, e tentou sair de fininho, mas Afrodite o notou e correu para perto do amigo.

- Mú! –disse a mulher com uma voz doce-

- Desculpe interromper... – Mú falou envergonhado-

- Ah! Não tem problema! Foi oferecer presentes à Athena de novo? – disse Afrodite-

- Sim...

- Bem, por que não fica um pouco, já que está de passagem...? –sugeriu a mulher sorrindo-

- Ah, não, não! Só estou de passagem mesmo! - concluiu e saiu dali andando, sendo seguido pelos olhares da mulher e de Afrodite-

-Você não vai escapar de mim! –disse ela correndo atrás de Afrodite novamente-

- Hannah! Por favor! –correu-

_Ah, é mesmo... Todos os cavaleiros tem alguém agora, o Afrodite casou com a Hannah, quem imaginaria hein, e olha que ele foi o Primeiro a se casar dentre todos nós! Fico feliz por ele! _

Mú desceu e chegou até a casa de aquário, a casa parecia bem calma, já que ao contrário da casa de Afrodite, ele não ouvira gritos ou barulho algum...

Mú entrou na casa e encontrou uma mulher alta, magra e esbelta, os cabelos loiros e lisos alcançando a cintura, seus olhos eram amendoados e castanhos levemente esverdeados, tem o nariz fino, assim como o rosto, seus lábios são finos e com algumas sardas discretas sobre o nariz e ombros.

Ela estava sentada numa cadeira, lendo um livro enquanto as lufadas de vento amenizavam o calor, logo chegou mais um indivíduo ali...

- Mú? –disse Camus estranhando a presença do amigo ali-

- Eu estava oferecendo presentes à Athena... –ele sorriu-

- Isso é muito lindo! –a mulher pôs uma das mãos na boca, emocionada-

Lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto, mas não pelo que Mú havia dito, na verdade ela chorava enquanto olhava para o livro-

- Ah! Mais um daqueles romances? –Camus suspiro enquanto tentava consolá-la- se você sempre chora, por que os lê, Hazel?

- Mas eles são tão lindos e emocionantes! –os olhos brilhavam enquanto encarava o marido-

Mú, mais uma vez, saiu de fininho sem querer interromper o momento do casal...

_Ah! É estranho pensar que o Camus, um homem tão reservado esteja casado, apesar de que o modo como ele casou foi um tanto... Divertido... A mulher dele é bem gentil, a família dela é um pouco estranha, mas... Não importa..._

Passando pela casa de Capricórnio...

Mú vê duas figuras bailando pela casa, eram Shura e uma mulher de longos cabelos negros levemente ondulados, olhos verde oliva, pele morena clara, charmosa.

Dançavam tango, mas pararam ao ver o pobre Mú parado, encarando os dois...

- Ah! Não se importem comigo, por favor, estava muito bom! –disse aplaudindo-

- Oh! Já faz um tempo! O que faz por aqui, Mú? –disse Shura ofegante pela dança caliente de antes-

- Eu estou só de passagem...

- Eu não disse que era boa dançando Tango? – a mulher encarou Shura-

- Bem... –disse Mú já saindo dali- Eu vou voltar para casa, foi bom vê-los, Shura e Ellen...

_Bem, não tenho muito o que falar da mulher do Shura, o casamento deles foi uma loucura, por parte dos dois, mas até que deu certo... Ainda bem... _

Até que na casa de Sagitário...

Quando entrou ali, viu uma mulher de pele bronzeada, cerca de 1,65 de altura, os cabelos castanhos claros ondulados até a cintura, olhos cor de mel, corpo curvilíneo.

Estava abraçadinha ao marido que não retirava o sorriso do rosto.

- Oi Mú! –Aioros sorriu-

- Oi! Er... –disse constrangido- Eu já estou de saída.

- Ah! Não! Você acabou de chegar! – 8D – Fique um pouco, você nunca mais apareceu por aqui, aconteceram tantas coisas e...

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo a mulher, Mú finalmente pronunciou-se:

- Bem, obrigado, mas eu só fui ao Santuário, já estou voltando para casa, Anna... –sorriu para o casal e saiu dali-

_Só o Aioros mesmo para bancar o herói e no final a história acabar em casamento! A mulher dele é meio falante, mas é uma boa pessoa... _

Ele desceu, agora era a casa de Escorpião...

Quando Mú pôs os pés na casa, sentiu algo realmente estranho, sentada no chão, uma mulher vestida ao estilo Lolita, era magrinha com as pernas e braços longos e finos, pele clara, cabelos muito lisos e negros no meio das costas em corte reto, a franja era na altura do queixo e repicado, caindo sobre o rosto, olhos grandes, levemente puxados e cor de grafite escuro, boca pequena com lábios carnudos e naturalmente vermelhos. 

Ela costurava um bonequinho estranho, parecido com um formato de coelho, costurava com uma expressão assustadora...

- Mais um daqueles seus bonecos estranhos... –disse Milo bocejando, acabara de acordar-

- Bem, bom dia para vocês dois... –disse tentando sair o mais rápido possível dali-

- Bom dia! –disse animada- diferente de certas pessoas –olha para Milo- você acorda bem cedo! -sorri

- Bem, desculpe passar essa hora da manhã, eu já vou, Yuzuki! –disse já indo até as escadas para descer para a próxima casa- Tchau, Milo!

Dirigiu-se então a casa de Libra, esta estava vaia, mas por um motivo diferente...

Dohko, o cavaleiro desta casa estava agora aproveitando o tempo que não teve em sua época de juventude, se divertindo com sua aparência de 18 anos e saindo por aí, viajando o mundo e saindo com mulheres...

_Ele é um dos únicos não-comprometidos aqui, quem imaginaria logo ele, um homem tão sábio... Bem, não posso culpá-lo, já que ele não teve tempo para fazer isso há mais de 200 anos atrás... _

Mú passou pela casa de Virgem, mas não viu Shaka, este, deveria estar meditando em algum lugar... E assim também foi na casa de Leão, Aioria não estava lá, deve ter saído com sua mulher...

Antes mesmo de entrar na casa de Câncer, das escadarias, o ariano podia ouvir a gritaria na casa abaixo...

- EU DISSE PARA TIRAR ESSAS CABEÇAS DAQUI! –Mú põde ver a mulher gritar irritada com o cenário da casa de Câncer-

Ela possuía cabelos cacheados e castanhos na altura dos ombros, tem o olho direito castanho e o esquerdo azul, era peituda e bunduda.

- Mas, elas são decoração, Luísa! – disse para a mulher-

- Não importa! Olhe só essas cabeças, que mau gosto! Nas religiões que conheço, isso é... – a mulher iniciou uma longa discussão sobre a decoração "satânica" na casa de Mask-

Mú passou por ali despercebido, bom para ele...

_Minha nossa! Dá pra escutar a gritaria desses dois da minha casa! Não entende porque o Máscara da Morte não tira logo essas cabeças e acaba com essa balbúrdia! Todo dia é a mesma discussão sobre as religiões dela e o mau gosto dele! Nem sei como eles se casaram! _

Apesar de ainda poder ouvir a gritaria na casa anterior, o ariano ignorou e seguiu até a casa de Gêmeos, essa também seria um problema...

Ele entrou e logo de cara, já viu Saga e sua mulher, ambos limpando alguns cacos de vidro que tinham no chão... tinham também alguns pedaços de móveis no chão e algumas partes das paredes rachadas...

A mulher era de estatura mediana, corpo bem modelado. Belas pernas e seios fartos. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro, levemente cacheado, mais pro ondulado. Seus olhos eram castanho-âmbar (parecendo dourados). A pele era branca e lábios avermelhados.

- Oi... - disse Saga suspirando-

- Oi Saga e Annita... Mas, o que houve aqui? –perguntou Mú fazendo uma careta, tentando imaginar o por quê da bagunça-

- Ah! Mú! Levando oferendas de novo? –perguntou sorrindo e limpando-

- Sim... –ele continuou a fitar a bagunça-

Entra na sala, também ajudando a limpar uma mulher com aproximadamente 1,68m de altura, Pele levemente bronzeada do sol grego. Olhos penetrantes na cor azul-acinzentado. Cabelos longos e negros com belíssimos cachos nas pontas. Bonita, atraente e que sabe ser charmosa (mesmo enquanto limpa a casa) *.*

- Eles dois quebraram tudo de novo... –ela falou ao ver Mú olhando a bagunça-

- Não é culpa minha se ele quebra tudo! – disse kanon entrando em cena irritado-

- Mas você também quebra, além do mais essa é a MINHA casa! –o outro gêmeo falou irritado com o irmão- Você está quebrando MINHA casa!

- Tá bom! Já chega! Já não basta essa bagunça e vocês ainda querem quebrar mais? –olhou para Kanon de forma autoritária e o mesmo pareceu recuar-

- Bem... Err –disse o ariano vendo o Clima Tenso- Tchau Celty e Kanon! –saiu dali rápido- Ah! Pra vocês também! –acenou para Saga e Annita-

_Bem, não foi difícil esses dois se casarem, mas tendo em vista que os dois moram na MESMA casa, já era esperado que isso não fosse dar muito certo, eles estão tão concentrados brigando em seu próprio mundinho que nem reparam na barulheira que vem da casa de Câncer! _

Mú chegou então na casa de Touro...

- Olá! –disse Aldebaran já cumprimentando o amigo, assim que o viu-

Então, veio também cumprimentar Mú uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e loiros platinados na cintura. Olhos azuis acinzentados, boca em forma de coração vermelha. Pele branquinha, com algumas sardinhas pelos ombros. Tinha uns 1,69cm. Tem seios fartos, bumbum arredondado e cintura fina

- Mú! Você subiu mesmo as 12 casa só pra colocar oferendas no santuário? –disse incrédula-

- Sim, eu subi. –ele responde rápido antes-

- Kassandra! –repreende Aldebaran, pelo tom que a esposa falou-  
- Bem, não quer descansar um pouco? Deve estar cansado depois de descer isso tudo... –ela sorriu –

- Não, obrigado! –concluiu rindo num tom cansado-

Aldebaran e Kassandra despediram-se vendo a vontade de sair logo dali do amigo, Mú seguiu finalmente até sua casa...

_Bem, eu não imaginava que eles fossem mesmo casar, pensei que fosse brincadeira do Aldebaran, mas era verdade mesmo... Eles formam um casal estranho, mas pelo menos eles se amam! _

_Já eu... _

Mú entrou finalmente em sua casa, suspirando aliviado, era mesmo cansativo passar pelas doze casas...

- Você finalmente voltou! – disse a mulher que acabara de entrar ali, surpresa-

Mediana em altura, peso e proporções curvilíneas. Pele pouco bronzeada, longos cabelos castanho-escuros até o meio das costas de corte e franja repicada, dando muita leveza e certa rebeldia; e olhos azul-celeste destacados por pestanas longas e escuras. Com feições suaves.

_Eu não posso dizer que somos exatamente casados, mas... Podemos dizer que estou atualmente vivendo junto com ela... _

- Eu já fiz tudo! –disse animada- Limpei tudo, cozinhei, só estava esperando você voltar!

- Obrigado! –Mú sorriu e acompanhou a mulher até a sala de jantar –

_O Santuário realmente não é mais o mesmo... Mas isso não me parece ser uma mudança ruim... _

Bem, gostaria de explicar que comecei com o Mú poruq e eu vou fazer 1 capítulo focado em cada personagem, logo, como o Mú é o primeiro das doze casas , seguindo a ordem do zodíaco, os capítulos serão narrados!

O próximo a narrar será o Deba 8D

Lembrando q ainda preciso de Fichas!


	2. Capítulo 01: Aries & Taurus

Oi! Aqui vom eu com o primeiro capítulo, este contará a história de Mú e do Aldebaran! (cada capítulo contará a história de 2 casais) mas todos os personagens vão aparecer (de um jeito ou de outro)

E aqui as últimas fichas:

(Lune Kuruta) **Annabel Lee Hasselbach – **Shaka

(Mahorin) **Evangeline Montgomery – **Aiolia

Obrigada a todas as fichas que me enviaram (e foram muitas), todos os personagens estão legais e bem trabalhados! (escolhi os mais mirabolantes para dar um tom de humor! E claro que um belo romancezinho não pode faltar! 8D)

**Capítulo 01: Aries & Taurus **

Aiolia acabara de chegar, havia saído com a mulher, que a propósito estava ao seu lado, tinha cabelos loiros e compridos, com cachos nas pontas – batendo no busto. Franja bem curta, batendo no meio da testa. Lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Nariz levemente curvado. Olhos azuis. Corpo alto, cerca de 1,75m, com seios fartos, cintura fina e quadril largo. Pele rosada. 

Passando pela casa de Mú, ele viu o amigo conversando com a "esposa".

- Ah! Aiolia! – o amigo acenou sorrindo- O Aldebaran estava te procurando, ele disse que vai fazer um almoço na casa dele!

- Mesmo? –animou-se- Nós não podemos perder então, não é, Eva? –falou com a mulher ao seu lado-

-Ah! Mas é claro – suas palavras possuíam um certo tom de ironia disfarçado coma expressão de ânimo dela- Hohoho, não podemos perder isso _mesmo_, _querido. _–as últimas palavras foram pronunciadas com um tom irônico, que passou despercebido por seu marido novamente-

Mú não entendia como Aiolia não percebia que Evangeline estava escondendo algo, era incrível mesmo, bem, já que a desconfiança partia só dele, e ninguém mais do Santuário achava ela meio "fingida" ele resolveu guardar os comentários para si.

O leonino se dirigiu até sua casa, enquanto os outros cavaleiros preparavam-se para ir ao almoço, que o bom taurino, fez questão de convidar.

Como prometido, ao meio dia, lá estavam 12 marmanjos e suas respectivas "esposas", todo mundo junto na casinha do Aldebaran...

Ao som de um bom pagode, que Aldebaran diz gostar muito, inclusive sua esposa, já que músicas brasileiras trazem lembranças de quando ambos se conheceram.

- É bom ter uma festinha em casa de vez em quando, Rennaly! –disse Kassandra á esposa de Mú enquanto fumava-

- Eu adoro essas festinhas, são tão agradáveis! -8D respondeu –

Nesse momento, aparece Shaka, e atrás dele, se escondendo em sua sombra uma mulher de aproximadamente 1,75 m, de cabelos negros bem curtos num "chanel" bem encurvado (estilo anos 30). Os olhos são cor azul-safira e a pele é bastante clara. O corpo é até bonito, mas a aparência um tanto sombria. Esmalte roxo nas unhas.

Vestia uma roupa indiana de cor areia.

Todos: O.O"

- Essa mulher... -olhou Aiolia surpreso-

- È, ela vestiu essa roupa para me agradar... Ele geralmente veste preto... –disse o virginiano ù.ú

- Não é isso, nós queremos saber QUEM é ela! – disse Aioros abismado -

- Minha esposa, Annabel! –Shaka respondeu franzindo o cenho como se estivesse irritado com a pergunta-

- Você é casado? –Milo quase gritou surpreso-

- Sim! –respondeu o virginiano irritado-

- Desde quando? – Mask também estava muito surpreso-

- Há mais de UM ANO! – respondeu incrédulo com os amigos-

- Mas... Como nós nunca vimos a sua esposa antes? – Shura encarou a mulher que emanava um tipo de aura sombria-

- Deve ser porque eu não uso roupas chamativas... -disse com sua voz profunda e sinistra, ainda se ocultando na sombra do marido-

- Não foi por isso! - Saga falou incrédulo enquanto encarava a mulher esquisista-

- Como vocês nunca viram? Foram vocês que me fizeram casar com ela! – quase gritou o pobre Shaka- Milo, Kanon e Máscara da Morte! Foi por causa daquela brincadeira que vocês fizeram!

- Ah! Tá falando daquele site de relacionamento que agente colocou você? - disse Milo ainda assustado-

- É... -responde, suspirando a fim de encontrar alguma paciência-

Todos encararam a mulher, mas preferiram não falar mais nada já que Shaka parecia bem irritado e também por estarem assustados demais com a esposa dele.

- Mas, Renna, como você e o Mú se conheceram? – perguntou Hazel, ansiosa em ouvir algum tipo de história romântica-

- Bem... – disse Rennaly um pouco sem jeito ao ver que as outras esposas se reuniam ali esperando ela contar a história-

- Caham! -Mú pigarreou- Na verdade foi uma história bem interessante...

- Talvez me inspire! - disse Hannah com as duas mãos no rosto, imaginando as histórias que escrevia em seus romances -

- Vamos, se é uma história tão interessante, eu gostaria de ouvir! – Annita pronunciou-se animadíssima-

Mú começou então, a história:

**FLASH BACK **

Era um dia ensolarado, bem agradável, então eu resolvi dar uma volta por aí, só para não ficar trancafiado em casa o tempo todo...

Eu fui até o porto, na esperança de ver um belo pôr-do-sol, o mar estava bem calmo, havia um cruzeiro não muito distante do porto, foi aí que eu vi uma cena:

Do nada, alguém caiu do cruzeiro, em alto mar, não pensei em nada senão ajudar, principalmente quando vi que a tal pessoa estava com dificuldade de nadar o resto do caminho até terra firme, e ainda por cima, _uma mulher!_

Quando eu consegui chegar até ela e a ajudei no caminho, ela parecia **bem** pesada, por um motivo que só descobri quando conseguimos sair da água: ela estava vestida de noiva!

- Obrigada! –disse a mulher cansada-

- Você deveria tomar cuidado! – o ariano olhou a mulher um tanto surpreso- Logo no dia do casamento cair em alto mar! Ainda bem que tinha alguém por perto, se eu não estivesse aqui... –ele não completou-

- Cair? Quem caiu? –ela o encarou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender a afirmação dele- Eu _pulei _de lá porque quis!

Mú congelou na mesma hora, sua cabeça simplesmente não assimilou o que ela acabara de dizer, e tudo que conseguiu dizer de tamanha surpresa foi:

- Hã?

Então recomeçou, pensando ter entendido tudo errado:

- Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito... O que aconteceu? –olhava fixamente para a garota-

- Eu pulei! –falou indignada-

- Mas por quê? –desta vez Mú levantou-se, deixando a mulher sentada sozinha no chão-

- Ah! Meu noivo não presta! Ele é louco, não posso me casar com um cara como ele! –ela tentou se levantar, mas fracassou por o peso exercido pelo vestido molhado-

- E então, você pulou sem mais nem menos? –disse ainda assombrado-

- È... –ela amenizou a expressão de indignação e franziu o cenho fazendo uma expressão de se ter pena- Então, você poderia, por favor, me ajudar? Minha mãe deve estar uma fera porque eu fugi do casamento! –ela ponderou um pouco – E pelos cartões de crédito também... –seus pensamentos pareceram distantes nesse momento, como se lembrasse de algo-

Mú ficou sem reação, uma mulher aparecera na sua frente, não uma comum, mas além de ter fugido do casamento e ter feito algo suspeito com os cartões de crédito da mãe, ainda lhe pedira ajuda...

- Por favor, deixe-me ficar um tempo em sua casa! –suplicou- É só por um tempo, até as coisas se acalmarem, sabe?

- Bem... –ele a encarou hesitante-

- Eu cuido da casa, lavo roupa e faço comida! QUALQUER serviço doméstico! –deu ênfase a palavra com um pouco de desespero-

- ... –Mú mordeu o lábio inferior, sabia que não era uma boa idéia, mas não podia negar que seu cavalheirismo não o deixava negar o pedido de uma dama- Tudo bem...

- Obrigada! –ela segurou nas mãos dele animada- Agora... Será que pode me ajudar a levantar?

Mú a colocou nos braços. O pôr-do-sol estava acontecendo agora, quem os visse ali, diria que eram um belo par de recém-casados aproveitando a vida. Algumas pessoas encaravam os dois e faziam comentários, inclusive algumas delas tiravam fotos da cena...

Mú, como prometido a levou até o Santuário e ela cumpriu com sua parte fazendo, até o atual momento, os serviços domésticos...

**FLASH BACK /FIM **

- Que LINDO! – disse Celty comovida, com os olhos brilhando-

- O que exatamente é lindo na história? –Kanon olhou para a mulher sem acreditar no que ela dissera-

- Ah! Ele a salvou de um afogamento! Isso é realmente emocionante! –disse Anna enxugando as lágrimas- Você não entende? Um homem salvar uma mulher de um afogamento é quase como se ele fosse um príncipe num cavalo branco salvando a princesa do dragão malvado, é como um conto de fadas que toda mulher gostaria de poder vivenciar, ainda mais uma mulher vestida de noiva! –ela falara tão animada que até se levantou do lugar onde estava para expressar a emoção que sentia-

Todos: O.O

- hehehe! Minha Anna é bem falante! -disse Aioros abraçando a mulher, e os outros simplesmente ignoraram o casal-

- Mas, qual foi a reação dos pais dela? Eles ao menos sabem que ela está casada com você? –Evangeline sorriu inocente, para parecer interessada na história que ela particularmente achou um saco-

- A mãe dela sabe que nós estamos morando juntos, não me pareceu que ela gostou da idéia... –Mú encarou Eva, relembrando de sua desconfiança na mulher-

- Claro que minha mãe me liga o tempo todo, com a desculpa que eu deveria voltar ao trabalho de jornalista na Itália já que eu era renomada no meu país de origem, mas eu estou tirando umas férias! –Rennaly completou a história-

- E o seu ex-noivo?– perguntou Maria Luísa (ou Malu) intrigada-

- Ele não era louco como ela tinha dito, era um cara bem normal para falar a verdade... –Mú encarou Renna que pareceu indiferente ao seu comentário- A mãe dela me disse, que ele era um cara bem normal...

- Hmpft! –ela fez uma expressão de irritação e ignorou Mú-

- Alguém tem mais histórias para contar? – disse Yuzuki (Yuzu) animada, mas ninguém pareceu prestar atenção na garota, o que a irritou-

Ela retirou o bonequinho que costurava mais cedo do bolso da blusa e espetou com uma agulha.

- Ai! –disse Milo, com uma má impressão-

- Ninguém me escuta... –disse espetando vagarosamente o bonequinho de vodu-

E o pobre Milo quem sofria com as espetadas...

Kassandra saiu da mesa e foi até a cozinha pegar mais cerveja...

- Como você conseguiu casar com uma mulher daquelas, Deba? Quero dizer, pensávamos que você arranjaria alguma brasileira, mas ela... –disse Kanon observando a mulher e recebendo um olhar mortal vindo de sua esposa-

Na visão dos homens: Kassandra = uma loira bonita e gostosona que qualquer homem gostaria.

- Eu realmente a conheci no Brasil, mas qual o problema dela? –ele riu não entendendo o motivo da pergunta-

Na visão dos Homens: Aldebaran = Um ogro, com certeza nada atraente, bruto.

- Não é o problema _dela,_ é o seu sabe... Vocês não... –Aiolia hesitou antes de falar-

- Não combinam nada! –Afrodite completou a fala do amigo-

Chega Kassandra com algumas cervejas e põe na mesa, ela fazia uma expressão de estranhamento, ouvira a conversa dos homens...

- Por que não combinamos? – indagou estranhando-os –

- O que exatamente você vê nele? – Camus disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e tentando acabar com a conversa inútil dos amigos-

- Bem... –ela apoiou as mãos na mesa e pôs-se a pensar- Ele é grandão, tem o cabelo curto que dá um ar bem másculo, é musculoso, tem uma pele super atraente e... È bem bonitão - 8D – E nem dá pra abraçar ele todinho! –disse abraçando o marido grandão, como uma criança abraçando um urso de pelúcia maior do que ela-

Depois de um tempo comendo e bebendo, a maioria das pessoas da festa já estava bêbada, falando besteira e cheirando a álcool...

- Acho que já está na hora de ir! –disse Malu arrastando o marido para fora da casa e se despedindo-se sorrindo e foi subindo, levando o maridão bêbado até sua casa-

- Vou logo avisando que não vou te carregar, ouviu Aiolia? –disse Eva irritada com o marido-

Logo, as mulheres levaram os maridos (ou não) bêbados para suas casas, os únicos restantes na casa do taurino foram: Shaka, Camus, Mú, Afrodite e suas respectivas mulheres.

Estavam ajudando na limpeza da casa meio bagunçada do taurino...

- Então, como você conheceu a Kitty, Aldebaran? – Hazel perguntou com um leve sorriso no rosto-

O moreno olhou para a mulher de expressão curiosa enquanto organizava mesas e cadeiras.

- Foi numa das viagens anuais que fiz ao Brasil, sabe, sempre gosto de passar um tempinho na minha terra natal, e acabei conhecendo a Kassandra... –ele olhou para a mulher que limpava as mesas e cadeiras que ele estava pondo em ordem-

Nesse momento, Celty e Annita voltaram à casa de Aldebaran para ajudar na limpeza...

- Mais uma história? –Celty não ocultava o ânimo com que falava-

- Nós bagunçamos, nós limpamos ^ ^ - Annita pegou uma vassoura e começou a varrer-

- Eu vim de uma família rica, mas não era muito de depender de "papai e mamãe" – a loira sorriu dando continuidade à resposta incompleta de Aldebaran-

- Verdade, a Kassandra sempre foi muito independente –comentou o marido-

- Mas, de que país você é, do Brasil? – Shaka despertou sua curiosidade-

- Não, não! –ela riu- Eu sou dos Estados Unidos, Houston no Texas para ser mais exata.

- Então como essa história foi acabar no Brasil? –perguntou Ellen que acabara de chegar e demonstrava-se um pouco curiosa-

- Eu tinha um SPA, ou melhor, _tenho _um SPA!

- Minha nossa! Você deve ser bem rica mesmo! O.O –Annita comentou-

- Continuando... – Kassandra disse nostálgica- Eu abri esse SPA e me mudei da casa de meus pais, quando me dei conta Puf! –gesticulou como se fizesse mágica- Eu estava no Brasil!

- Mas isso ainda não explica como você conheceu o Aldebaran... –Camus interrompeu enquanto levava o lixo-

- Eu vou explicar... – o taurino falou lembrando-se-

"Eu estava no Brasil, numa viagem, na casa dos meus pais, visitando-os. Logicamente eu também fui ao meu país para aproveitar as riquezas e belezas naturais (sem querer exagerar)...

Eu fui à praia e lá estava ela, uma estrangeira deslumbrante que não parava de falar o quanto havia adorado o país, claro eu me encantei e parece que ela também se encantou comigo, eu a convidei para um drinque e começamos a nos falar...

Depois disso, nós saímos mais, e começamos um relacionamento sério...**" **

- E aqui estou eu e Kassandra Jones, casados! –disse por fim com um sorriso estampado no rosto-

- Parece até um romance adolescente! –disse Hannah encantada com a história-

- È! - Kassandra teve que concordar-

Haviam tantas pessoas limpando que realmente não demorou para que estivesse tudo em ordem, agora estava todo mundo feliz da vida voltando pra casa, pelo menos alguns estavam felizes da vida, enquanto algumas esposas voltavam se preparando para virarem babá de maridos bêbados.

Na casa de Áries...

Mú encarava a o porta-retrato em seu quarto, a foto que estava ali era a foto de quando ele conheceu Rennaly, apesar de ser tirada sem a permissão dele e ser esse o motivo dele ter procurado o fotógrafo, quando ele viu a foto, não pôde negar que havia ficado boa, por isso mesmo e por alguns outros bons motivos, pediu para que o tal fotógrafo revelasse a foto e lhe desse...

Agora ele encara a foto, ele segurando Renna num vestido de noiva, ambos molhados com água do mar ao pôr-do-sol, isso lhe trazia lembranças daquele dia...

- Mú! – a voz familiar lhe chamou- Preciso da sua ajuda aqui!

- Um minuto! –ele deu uma última olhada para a foto-

_Foi um encontro inusitado, mas não foi uma coisa ruim... Pelo menos, __**eu **__me sinto dessa forma... _

Sorriu o ariano ao pensar, saindo do quarto, indo ajudar Rennaly...

- Você demorou o que estava fazendo? –contestou tentando arrumar algo numa das prateleiras altas, sem conseguir-

- Eu estava lembrando uma história interessante! –ele sorriu-

- Ah! –disse Renna pegando o celular- É minha mãe **de novo**! –disse as últimas palavras com desgosto- Vou ter que explicar mais uma vez para ela que eu vou ficar aqui, tenho que convencê-la de que este é o lugar perfeito para as minhas férias! –disse perdida em seus devaneios- Eu adoro esse lugar... –sorriu ao dizer-

- ... E as pessoas daqui também... –completou dando um sorriso olhando para Mú enquanto ele arrumava distraído um das prateleiras do armário, e depois voltando sua atenção para o celular-

Na casa de Touro...

Kassandra e Aldebaran observavam o pôr-do-sol ao som de Chico Buarque, a música Construção (**N.A: **quem quiser a letra todinha, postarei um link no final do capítulo)

"_Amou daquela vez como se fosse a última  
Beijou sua mulher como se fosse a última _

Os dois pareciam cair em lembranças enquanto ouviam o ritmo calmo e agradável da música...

"_[...] Amou daquela vez como se fosse o último  
Beijou sua mulher como se fosse a única _

_Seus olhos embotados de cimento e tráfego  
Sentou pra descansar como se fosse um príncipe_

_Comeu feijão com arroz como se fosse o máximo  
Bebeu e soluçou como se fosse máquina  
Dançou e gargalhou como se fosse o próximo  
E tropeçou no céu como se ouvisse música  
E flutuou no ar como se fosse sábado  
E se acabou no chão feito um pacote tímido[...]" _

E eles permaneceram abraçados até o fim do pôr do sol, como um jovem casal de amantes...

Aqui a letra toda da música: ./chico-buarque/45124/

Bem, esse capítulo focou-se mais no Mú e no Deba, mas não deixei de pôr algumas coisinhas sobre os outros casais!

Darei sempre uma apimentadinha purpurinada de fofura nos capítulos *.*

O próximo será em dose dupla, ou devo dizer, será focado nos Gêmeos encrenqueiros!

Estou me esforçando para usar esse monte de personagens em todos os capítulos (apesar de ser beeemmm complicado) , espero que tenham gostado! 8D


	3. Capítulo 02: Gemini

Mais um capítulozinho! Esse se focará nos gêmeos!

Espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo 8D (minha mana sempre me ajuda com os capítulos, ela tem idéias ótimas)

**Capítulo 02: Gemini **

O som de passos era ouvi para lá e para cá, a casa de Gêmeos parecia bastante agitada, havia bolas douradas espalhadas em arcos, algumas soltas no chão, tinham fitas decorativas e uma mesa cheia de doces e aperitivos e um belo bolo também...

A mesa estava decorada com uma bela toalha de mesa, algumas fitas, confetes, baões e muitas flores, organizadas especialmente por Afrodite e sua mulher, e Hazel, que também era uma amante de flores.

Geralmente era assim que as casas do santuário ficavam quando era festa de aniversário de alguém, mas não é o caso, não é aniversário de um cavaleiro... Não mesmo... Isso porque, na verdade era aniversário de _dois _cavaleiros!

Sim, os Gêmeos!

- Alguém apague a luz! – disse Celty ansiosa- Nós vamos fazer uma surpresa...

- Não que eu me importe, mas... Parece bem divertido! –Annita teve de concordar-

Agora, a sala estava escura e mais de meia dúzia de pessoas esperavam a chegada dos gêmeos na escuridão, e assim foi, os irmãos chegaram com sacolas de compras em suas mãos, e estranharam ao perceber que a casa deles estava tão escura...

Quando deram o primeiro passo dentro da casa, as luzes se acenderam repentinamente, enquanto todos ali gritaram:

- SURPRESA!

As esposas dos gêmeos soltaram confetes neles, que não pareceram se surpreender com a bagunça, eles apenas se entreolharam estranhando todos...

- Mas... Foram vocês que mandaram agente comprar refrigerante não foi? –disse Kanon-

- Além disso, há meia hora NÓS estávamos ajudando a organizar a festa, então não acho que seja uma "festa surpresa" se nós sabíamos desde o início! -Contestou Saga incrédulo-

- Ah! Mas, eu sempre quis dizer "surpresa!" numa festa surpresa! – os olhos de Celty brilhavam de emoção-

- Da próxima vez que fizer uma festa surpresa, faça que nós saibamos e não faça na _minha _casa! –disse Kanon-

- Na verdade, a casa é minha –o mais velho falou irritado, ele e o outro gêmeo se entreolharam, mas antes que uma nova briga começasse-

- Bem, tragam aqui o que vocês compraram, vamos comemorar! È o aniversário de vocês! – Ellen apontou para a mesa bem arrumada enquanto sorria- Ah! E feliz cumpleaños!

- Sotaque espanhol de novo… -Shura murmurou para si-

- Esta casa colorida está muito melhor do que a nossa, Mask! –Malu olhou para o marido estreitando os olhos-

- Não comece com seus discursos sobre mudar a decoração da casa de novo! Hoje é para ser um dia muito feliz! –Mask adiantou-se antes da mulher começar mais um sermão-

- Hmm...Conversamos em casa... –ele lançou um olhar mortal para ele, não estava de bom humor hoje-

- Eu soube que o casamento deles aconteceu de uma forma bem estranha, né? –Anna encarava Saga e Kanon que estavam agora competindo para ver quem virava os copos de bebida mais rápido-

- Isso é verdade, mas só o casamento do mais velho... – a voz sinistra de Annabel surgiu atrás de Anna e Hannah que sentiram um frio na espinha ao notá-la atrás delas-

- V-verdade? – Anna disse com a voz meio trêmula, com medo da mulher atrás dela-

- È... – Annita respondeu enquanto sua mente parecia mergulhar em lembranças-

**FLASH BACK **

Eu sempre gostei muito de viajar, na verdade, eu gostava mesmo era de não me apegar de mais a lugar algum, eu sou uma mulher do mundo! Já fui a muitos países da Europa, mas o que eu gostava mesmo era daqueles cassinos de Las Vegas!

Meus pais sempre pegaram muito no meu pé, eles nunca me deixavam viajar mesmo, mas eu sempre dava um jeitinho e fugia, depois aparecia em casa feliz da vida planejando a próxima viagem!

Mas de todos os lugares que fui, o que eu mais me diverti foi Las Vegas, todos os dias eu ia a um cassino diferente, meus pais ligavam de hora em hora me pedindo para voltar, mas a gota d'água foi quando meu pai e minha mãe, apareceram der repente no hotel o qual eu estava hospedada...

Nesse dia, recebi um sermão sobre já ser uma mulher e que já estava na hora de arranjar alguém para casar... Eu me irritei tanto que nem voltei ao hotel de noite, madruguei bebendo...

Quando minha viagem já estava perto do fim, porque meus _queridos _pais estavam arrumando minhas malas para voltarmos a minha cidade natal para eu arranjar um noivo, ele apareceu:

Era um cara até bonito, não parecia ser um mafioso nem nada assim, seria o álibi perfeito!

Eu e ele estávamos apostando...

- Droga! –Saga murmurou ao ver que suas fichas haviam acabado- Não tenho mais fichas... –encarou a mulher à sua frente-

- Então... –ela iria mandar ele embora, mas teve uma brilhante idéia- Que tal apostarmos algo diferente?

- Como? –o homem arqueou a sobrancelha, imaginado o que ela queria dizer com "algo diferente" –

- Escuta, se EU perder, te dou **todas **as minhas fichas e vou embora desse cassino, mas se VOCÊ perder, você vai ter que se casar comigo! –ela sorriu ao dizer aquilo, era divertido imaginar uma maneira de enganar seus pais-

- Hmmm... – Saga olhou sua mão, as cartas pareciam estar ao seu favor- Tudo bem... Mas, qual o motivo desta aposta? –ele estranhou a mulher-

- Tenho minhas razões... –ela respondeu com um ar enigmático e o homem à sua frente preferiu não perguntar nada mais-

- Eu tenho um _Straight Flush_ * - disse Saga, cantando vitória-

- Mesmo? – a mulher sorriu com satisfação, pois eu tenho um _Royal Straight Flush*!_ –sorriu satisfeita com a vitória-

- O QUE? -Saga se levantou da cadeira, agora ele havia entrado numa fria-

(**N/A: **Ambos os nomes são referências a duas jogadas no Poker, sendo que a que Saga fez é a segunda melhor jogada e a que Annita fez é a melhor jogada de todas! P.s. se quiserem mais informações, postarei um link no fim da página)

Depois da perda, eu o apresentei aos meus pais como meu noivo, com a desculpa de que iríamos nos casar e inventei a história de que eu e ele nos amávamos muito, por isso eu não queria ir embora de Las Vegas, meus pais acreditaram e fizeram um casamento simples e as pressas com medo de que eu mudasse de idéia, e foi assim que nos casamos! 8D

**FLASH BACK/ FIM **

- Então no fim das contas foi tudo por causa de uma aposta?- Anna perguntou com uma expressão descrente-

- È! –disse Annita- Agora meus pais não ficam me Atazanando o tempo todo!

- Isso não foi nem um pouco romântico... – Hannah comentou-

- Hahahhahahahhahaha! –Mask se divertia com a expressão irritada que Saga fazia- Você dorme no sofá!

- Não sabia que você era azarado quando jogava cartas... –Milo colocou a mão na boca para ocultar o sorriso-

- Hum... Casar por interesses próprios me lembra alguém... – Eva disse olhando para Annita-

- E eu pensava que você levava a sério essa história de casamento – Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente-

- Você é mesmo um perdedor... –Kanon encarava o irmão que virou-se imediatamente para ele-

- Olha só quem fala! –Saga e Kanon começaram uma briga enquanto todos do lugar riam-

- Eles são lindos, e são gêmeos! –disse Hannah – Mas o que mais me intriga mesmo é aquele ali... –ela sorriu dando dois passos na direção de Shaka-

- H-hey! O que tem o Shaka? –disse Afrodite se aproximando da mulher-

- Ele tem um ar tão misterioso -8D respondeu encarando Afrodite-

- Você não disse que eu era o modelo de homem perfeito? –disse nervoso, mas a mulher pareceu não prestar atenção-

A mulher foi andando na direção de Shaka até que Afrodite interrompeu:

- T-tudo bem! Você pode tomar banho comigo hoje! – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto-

- Mesmo? –Hannah voltou-se para o marido feliz-

- Sim, nós podemos tomar banho juntos na banheira e eu vou usar minhas novas essências florais! –ù.ú

Hannah veio correndo em direção á ele e o abraçou, todos olharam a cena (exceto os gêmeos briguentos) surpresos e incrédulos...

- É assim que ele consegue... –Aiolia comentou-

Os gêmeos finalmente pararam de brigar, após lançar algumas cadeiras e fazer algumas rachaduras na parede...

- Hum... Então você só é casado no papel... –Eva lançou um olhar insinuador para Saga-

- Mais ou menos... –Saga encarou a mulher surpreso com sua cara-de-pau -

- Eva! Ó.ò –o pobre Aiolia encarou a mulher por achar que agora mesmo acabara de levar uma facada bem no meio do peito-

- Eu só estava curiosa! Hohohoho –riu Evangeline com seu tom de voz irritante e fingido enquanto colocava um das mãos sobre a boca-

- Está vendo, Annabel? –Shaka virou a cabeça para encarar sua mulher- Não seja fingida que nem ela, tá bom?

- Tá... –respondeu dando um sorriso que parecia um tanto macabro pela sua aura sinistra-

- Mas, você e o Kanon, se casaram como? – Yuzuki dizia animada- Foi num jogo de azar também? -8D costurava mais um bonequinho estranho- Quer um? –ela mostrou o bonequinho para Celty-

- Não... E foi bem... Normal, eu acho... ^.^" –Celty sorriu-

- Como foi? Quando foi? Onde foi? Vocês casaram logo? Vocês se amam mesmo ou casaram só por interesse? Sua família é rica? –Anna não para de perguntar em empolgação-

- Foi bem normal, nós nos conhecemos numas ruínas e nos apaixonamos! –Kanon encarou as mulheres enquanto falava sem se importar muito-

- Você se esqueceu de mencionar que eu estava no meio de um estudo... –Celty falou um pouco irritada-

- Ah! É mesmo... –ele suou um pouco- E-eu não esqueci! Só não quis falar –disse sorrindo forçadamente e encarando a mulher que o olhava estreitando os olhos-

- Como foi afinal? –Hazel pareceu interessada no romance-

- Bem...–Celty iniciou sua longa história-

**FLASH BACK **

Eu queria ser tipo uma arqueóloga no estilo Indiana Jones, por isso mesmo viajava muito.

Eu sempre tive certa fascinação por mitologia grega, queria muito estudar, por isso mesmo não perdia a oportunidade de viajar para cá numa das viagens de campo da faculdade...

As ruínas gregas! Eu com certeza estava animada para conhecê-las, tão animada que fiquei muito distraída olhando ao redor , maravilhada, eu ficava imaginando quanta história aquele lugar tinha...

Foi aí que eu vi algo incrível: uma bela pilastra grega, estava rachada por ser muito antiga, mas eu reconheceria ela em qualquer lugar, eu já havia a visto em livros, era uma parte quase intacta da construção que estiver ali por anos, um enfeite do lugar quando ainda não estava em ruínas.

Fiquei tão hipnotizada que tive de ficar de cócoras para encará-la bem de perto...

- Uau! –disse coberta de empolgação-

Estava tão vidrada que nem percebi quando alguém ficou na mesma posição que eu, ao meu lado, também encarando a mini-pilastra...

- Hum... O que tem essa pilastra? -disse Kanon, que estava agora ao lado da mulher tentando entender a empolgação dela-

- AHHHH! -Celty gritou caindo sentada no chão pelo susto-

- Qual a graça dessa pilastra? –ele perguntou encarando-a arqueando uma das sobrancelhas estranhando a mulher- È só pedra... –ele disse enquanto dava "leves" tapinhas na mini pilastra-

Foi aí que um desastre aconteceu: graças aos "tapinhas" que ele deu, a pilastra caiu no chão e um pedaço dela se quebrou por causa das rachaduras...

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - Celty levantou-se gritando assombrada- Você acabou de destruir... –ela estava tão abismada que não conseguiu continuar-

- Droga! -ele disse surpreso- Não precisa ficar tão nervosa! –ele se levantou e encarou a mulher- O-olha desculpa, foi sem querer, mas para compensar eu te pago um jantar! Que tal? –falou nervoso, a mulher ainda encarava a pilastra quebrada –

- Como? –ela o encarou descrente-

- Não tem problema, é só uma pilastra!

- Não é SÓ uma pilastra! Ela é... –caiu de joelhos sem forças para continuar-

Depois de muita discussão, eu acabei aceitando o convite, não me perguntem por que, nem eu mesma sei! Depois das apresentações, nós fomos jantar em um restaurante...

- Por que você estava tão interessada naquela pilastra? –perguntou encarando a mulher sentada na cadeira a sua frente-

- Aquela pilastra era parte do meu trabalho sabe... –disse com uma pontada de irritação-

- Entendo... Então você é... –a expressão do homem clareou, como se tivesse descoberto algo incrível- Uma pedreira! Só pode! Era por isso que estava tão interessada! –disse surpreso- Eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher pedreira!

- Não! –respondeu de imediato abismada com o homem- Eu sou arqueóloga!

- Ah! Faz todo sentido agora... –ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado com o fato dela não ser pedreira-

- Você não tem noção mesmo do que fez, não é? –ela suspirou ao ver que aquele homem não entendia a gravidade da situação-

- Hum... Você só quer estudar a pilastra, certo? –ele arqueou o cenho-

- Sim... –ela respondeu desconfiada-

- Venha comigo! –ele se levantou dali e fez um gesto para que a mulher o seguisse-

Lógico que eu não queria nem saber o que ele planejava, mas fiquei curiosa e confusa quando ele me levou ao local onde estavam as ruínas...

- Bem, eu tive uma ideia! –Kanon olhou a mulher dando um sorriso- Que tal se nós levarmos a pilastra para você estudar? Eu carrego! –ele sorriu apontando a pilastra e olhando a mulher-

- NÃO! Isso é um patrimônio histórico! Levar daqui é o mesmo que roubar! –gritou boquiaberta com a falta de noção do homem-

- Mas é só para estudar, ninguém vai notar! Eu carrego até a sua casa se você quiser! –insistiu ainda sorridente 8D –

- É claro que vão notar! E na minha casa não! –gritou, desta vez estava nervosa-

- Então eu posso levar para a minha casa e você pode estudar lá! –Kanon sugeriu tentando ajudar-

- ... –Celty não soube o que responder, seu cérebro estava com os neurônios fritos depois de tantas besteiras que o homem havia dito e feito-

- Então na minha casa pode certo? –ele sorriu e colocou a pilastra nos ombros, carregando-a até a casa de gêmeos-

Depois disso, eu realmente o segui até sua casa, que por acaso é a casa do Saga, não dele, e nós nos conhecemos melhor, aí ele me pediu em casamento 8D!

**FLASH BACK/ FIM**

- Tudo por causa de uma pilastra? –Camus não conseguia acreditar naquilo ¬ ¬-

- Você disse que havia trazido a pilastra para cá, mas não a vejo aqui! – Yuzu comentou olhando a casa, sem encontrar a tão falada pilastra-

- Ah! Isso é porque descobriram que eu havia trazido para cá, aí uns caras vieram e levaram de volta ¬ ¬ -Kanon explicou dando de ombros-

- Como descobriram? –Eva pareceu preocupada, se o santuário fosse um local muito vigiado pelo governo...-

- Denúncia anônima! –Celty completou-

- Atchim*! –Saga espirrou- Quem poderia fazer algo assim? –fingiu estar indignado- Mas... È o que você ganha por trazer uma pilastra roubada e uma mulher para minha casa! –falou encarando o irmão que se irritou-

- Por que eu tenho quase certeza que foi o Saga quem fez a denúncia? – Milo encarou o geminiano cara-de-pau-

(**N/A: **lá no Japão eles dizem que quando alguém fala mal de uma pessoa, a pessoa de quem estão falando espirra)

- Mas... Tem uma coisa que me deixa muito curiosa... – Hazel encarou os gêmeos- Vocês disseram que antes vestiam armaduras de ouro, certo?

- Sim. -Saga confirmou estranhando a pergunta-

- E que cada um usava uma armadura diferente, certo? –mais uma vez esperou a confirmação do geminiano, que acenou um sim com a cabeça-

- Então... Por que se vocês são gêmeos só há uma armadura? –perguntou inocentemente-

Nesse momento, todos param de se mexer, estáticos, Camus bateu com a mão na testa, já prevendo a calamidade que a esposa acabara de dar início...

- B-bem, acho que já está na hora de ir, né, né? –disse Milo nervoso-

- Por quê? – Yuzu inocente-

- É, por quê? –Hazel ficou confusa-

- Será que você ainda não entendeu o que acabou de fazer? –disse ainda com a mão na testa, puxando a esposa para longe dali-

Todos saíram de perto dos gêmeos, com medo do que estava para acontecer... Kanon e Saga se entreolharam, o cosmo deles começava a emanar...

- Por que temos que sair? -Ellen encarou Shura- Cof, cof! Digo... ¿Por qué salir ahora?

- Da última vez que alguém perguntou isso, todo mundo foi parar numa dimensão diferente… -Shura foi interrompido-

- E EU tive que tirar todo mundo de lá! –Mú reclamou, saindo rápido dali-

Enquanto isso, na casa de gêmeos que estava agora quase vazia…

- A armadura é minha... –Saga encarou sombriamente o irmão-

- Depois que você saiu, eu fiquei com ela, portanto é minha já que fui o último a usá-la! –Kanon também encarou o mais velho-

- Mas foi minha **primeiro**! Portanto, eu sou o dono original! –rebateu a afirmação de Kanon-

- Mas eu usei por último, então **é minha**! –virou-se para o irmão-

- Eles vão fazer bagunça de novo... –Annita suspirou-

E assim foi, os gêmeos iniciaram uma briga, novamente rachando paredes se enviando através de dimensões, quebrando a mesa, arremessando cadeiras, até que Kanon, numa tentativa de atingir Saga quebrou uma parede em particular, e só percebeu onde havia quebrado quando a poeira se dissipou e ele pôde ver...

- Essa parede... –Celty estava com uma expressão indescritível- È a parede da minha biblioteca, né? –o tom de voz dela era algo sério e assustador-

- H-hein? –Kanon viu que a biblioteca que sua esposa tanto adorava e zelava estava com os livros caídos no chão, desorganizados e algumas partes das prateleiras rachadas-

- ... –Celty lançou um olhar mortal para Kanon-

Nesse momento, foi a primeira vez na qual eles puderam sentir um cosmo emanando de uma de suas esposas e temê-la...

- É-é assim que limpa né? –disse Kanon nervoso e assustado, pegando um dos livros do chão e passando a mão para tirar a poeira-

- ... –Celty só continuou a lançar o olhar mortífero e esperou até que Kanon limpasse cada centímetro da biblioteca-

- Você não me ajudou a limpar! –reclamou cansado depois do trabalho-

- Você quebra, você conserta! –Celty disse voltando ao temperamento normal-

- Mas, eu não acredito que você se importe tantos com esses livros! O que eles tem de tão bom? –reclamou irritado-

- Você não está com ciúmes de livros, está? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha para o marido-

- É claro que não! –respondeu nervoso- hunf! Livros... –disse a palavra com desprezo-

- Eu não vou te trocar por livros... –ela sorriu- Se é o que você quer saber...

- ... –ele encarou a esposa ainda enciumado com os livros-

Interrompendo o momento do casal, uma voz sombria chamou a atenção de Kanon

- Você quebrou o meu sofá... – saga disse olhando os pedaços do sofá espalhados pelo chão-

- Ah! Eu estou cansado... Se vira! –disse Kanon entrando num corredor escuro-

Saga sorriu satisfeito e pegou uma vassoura que Annita entregou a ele para que o mesmo ajudasse na limpeza... Mas ele alargou o sorriso quando viu o irmão aparecendo na entrada da casa...

Kanon olhou em volta e percebeu logo que aquilo era uma travessura do irmão...

- S-a-g-a- disse forçando um sorriso e bufando de irritação, correndo atrás do irmão logo em seguida-

E novamente eles começaram a brigar...

- Vamos deixar assim? – Annita suspirou cansada e lançou um olhar para Celty-

- Sim... É aniversário deles afinal... –esta completou a frase dando um sorriso-

De noite...

- Olha, hoje eu vou dormir na cama! –Saga falou irritado-

- Não! –Annita respondeu de imediato- Você dorme no sofá!

- Que sofá? –gesticulou nervoso- Kanon destruiu ele, além disso a cama é bem grande, dá para duas pessoas e ainda sobra espaço!

- De jeito nenhum! –cruzou os braços irritada- Só estamos casados no papel, lembra? –quase gritou irritada-

- È, mas eu não quero saber, estou cansado e quero dormir numa cama macia! – ele foi até o quarto ignorando as reclamações de Annita-

Ela se deparou com Saga deitado numa metade da cama, deixando bastante espaço para ela, apesar de que ela ainda considerava um incômodo ele dormir na mesma cama que ela...

Sem escolhas, ela deitou no espaço restante de forma a ficar de costas para Saga.

- ... –estreitou os olhos irritada, dando uma olhadinha em Saga para certificar-se de que ele dormia-

Ele havia mesmo caído no sono...

_... Acho que não pode ser tão ruim assim... _

Annita sorriu e fechou os olhos, dormindo também...

- Ei, Celty... –Kanon olhou a esposa-

- Hum? Que foi?

- Você estava falando sério dos livros, não estava? –ousou perguntar desconfiado-

-... –demorou um pouco, mas enfim disse- Sim... Estava...

- Ah bom! – o geminiano fechou os olhos e pôde dormir em paz-

E assim acaba mais um capítulo cheio de confusões e cenas purpurinadas! 8D

Sobre o Poker: .org/wiki/P%C3%B4quer

Espero que tenham curtido, esse ficou bem grande porque eu desenvolvi bastante a história dos gêmeos! ( o próximo vou tentar desenvolver bem também as histórias de Mask e Aiolia)

Agradeço as reviews! Se puderem mandem mais e mais! 9e façam uma autora muito feliz 8D)


	4. Capítulo 03: Cancer & Leo

Oieee, brigadinha pelas reviews que me mandaram!

Esse chapter será dedicado a Mask e Aioria!

Kukukuku! Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 03: Cancer & Leo **

A chuva forte que caía do lado de fora estalava enquanto batia no teto, escorrendo pela calha e caindo no chão, desde a manhã, o céu estivera nublado e agora, o pôr-do-sol estava oculto nas nuvens do céu azul-acinzentado.

- Ainda bem que pus uma calha aqui em casa. –Mask olhava a água escoando pela calha-

- Que dia perfeito! –Malu olhou o marido desanimado – Tão perfeito que me dá vontade de sair de casa! 8D –piscadinha para Mask-

- Eu entendo que você esteja de muito bom humor hoje, _querida... _Mas, não sei se você já deu uma olhadinha para ver o temporal lá fora! –Falou a última parte com ênfase-

- Hã? O que tem? Não vai me dizer que tá com medo de chuva! –colocou os braços na cintura e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça- Virou de açúcar agora foi? –ò.ó

- Mas... Não pode mesmo ser um dia que não esteja chovendo? – tentou acalmar a mulher antes que chegasse ao ápice da irritação-

- Não! Não posso esperara mais! Você sabe que eu sou ocupada com o trabalho, vivo enfurnada na casa quando não estou trabalhando, nunca mais nós saímos e ainda quer esperar MAIS? –disse sem parar enquanto parecia exercer certa pressão no marido com a voz- Hoje é o dia perfeito! –disse a última frase feliz da vida-

- T-tá bom... –suspirou sem opção-

Descendo as escadas no mesmo guarda-chuva o que fazia Maria Luísa muito feliz, eles encontraram, ao passar pela casa de Touro com dois indivíduos:

- Aiolia, Evangeline? –Mask encarou os dois-

- Bem, eu vou sair com a Eva! – 8D (coitado) – Aproveitando o dia de folga...

- Folga, e você por acaso trabalha? –Eva o encarou desconfiada-

- Eva! Ó.ò! –Ele exclamou num tom de decepção- Para que você acha que eu saio todos os dias de segunda à sábado?

- Ah! È mesmo... Hohohoho –disfarçou a displicência-

Mask e Malu só fingiram que não viram nem ouviram nada e continuaram descendo as escadarias...

- Vamos de táxi! –Eva ordenou-

- Sim, sim... – Aiolia dá um sorriso bobão para a esposa (?) -

Então, numa limusine super chique com pintura novinha, abaixando o vidro chega Tatsumi, desce com um terno bonitão, guarda-chuva e capa de chuva transparente por cima do terno...

- Oi. ¬ ¬ –disse com desdém- Eu vim aqui avisar que, apesar de vocês servirem a Srtª. Saori, ela não pode ficar dando mesadinha para vocês todo mês, então tratem de arranjar um emprego! Ò.ó

- Eu já tenho um! –Aiolia exclamou feliz-

- Você também devia trabalhar, né Mask? – Malu olhou estreitando os olhos-

- Mas eu já tenho um! –disse indignado- Meu trabalho é muito importante! A minha casa é a passagem ao mundo dos mortos lembra? Quem você acha que guia eles? Ò.õ

- Por que não tenta um remunerado, só para variar? ¬ ¬ -disse Eva encarando o homem-

- E você tem algum emprego? –Mask arqueou as sobrancelhas em desconfiança-

- Hunf! –virou o rosto ignorando-o-

- Caham! –pigarreou Tatsumi- Eu tenho mais o que fazer, tenho que passar a mensagem para todo mundo ¬ ¬, se me derem licensa... –disse saindo dali e andando em direção a casa de Áries-

Depois do 'aviso', os homens chamaram um táxi porque as duas esposas estavam enchendo o saco deles sobre ter que andar na chuva... O destino era um bar popular da cidade...

Assim que puseram os pés dentro do bar, a chuva der repente virou um temporal com direito a raios, trovões escandalosos e tenebrosos, um ventinho de fazer árvores brincarem de vai e vem, e alguns bons clarões para deixar a noite mais linda.

- Não disse que era o dia perfeito? –ú.ú

- Mas a chuva piorou! –Mask disse assustado com a esposa-

- Mas só piorou depois que agente chegou aqui! –ù.ú

Mais uma surpresa agradável: Milo e Yuzuki e Aldebaran e Kassandra estavam sentados numa mesa...

- Oi! – o bom taurino levantou a mão quando viu os outros quatro parados na porta do bar-

Então, o que deveria ser um encontro a dois, der repente se tornou um belo encontro de casais num dia ótimo e perfeito com um clima super romântico (ou pelo menos é como deveria ser :C)

- Que coincidência! – Yuzu falou animada-

- Nem tanto... –Malu sussurrou para si mesma irritada pelo fato de ter planejado um encontro apenas entre ela e o esposo-

- Nós viemos mais cedo, antes da chuva começar, quando íamos sair começou esse toró, aí decidimos ficar um pouco mais! –Kassandra disse dando um gole generoso no copo de cerveja-

- Yuzu queria sair, mas eu não, daí ela pegou aqueles bonecos estranhos e começou a espetá-los, aí quando senti a dor entendi que tinha que sair antes que ela fizesse mais furos, se não... –recebe um olhar assustador da esposa- Viu? T.T –chorou contando a história para Aiolia-

- Mas, vocês saindo de casa é bem raro, né? –Aldebaran sorriu amigavelmente- A sua esposa é bem ocupada!

- Verdade, ela é uma médica afinal! - ^.^ o esposos coruja olhou para a esposa-

- Vocês são um casal estranho! – Yuzuki riu- Se você prestar bem atenção, ela é uma médica que salva vidas e você é um cara que guia a almas ao mundo dos mortos, não é bem antagônico? –sorriu feliz até receber uma "cutucada" de Milo-

Malu encarou a garota por um tempo, pensou e em fim respondeu:

- Nem tanto, ela começa o serviço e eu termino! ^.^-Mask riu levando um beliscão da mulher- AI!

- Você está dizendo que eu mato meus pacientes?

- Não, não, tava brincando -se encolheu no seu lugar-

- Mas... Como foi que pessoas tão diferentes como vocês se conheceram? -disse Yuzu com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade para ouvir a boa história... –

- Não foi nada romântico... –disse Malu fazendo uma cara emburrada-

- Só diz isso porque e eu estava bêbado! – ò.ó

- Essa eu quero ouvir! –Kassandra gargalhou escandalosamente-

- Ah! Pois vocês vão rir muito... ¬ ¬ - Malu disse suspirando antes de dar início a longa história-

**FLASH BACK **(N/A: Por que será que eu adoro tanto Flashbacks?)

Como vocês já sabem, eu sou uma médica, uma infectologista para ser mais exata...

Num dia bem ocupado e cansativo, eu tive a sorte de ser mandada para a emergência porque tinha algum indivíduo que não parava de vomitar lá, por a suspeita de ser algum tipo de infecção, lá vou eu ver a criatura.

Não demorou muitos minutos após eu ver o sujeito para eu entender que ele estava mal, mas como uma boa médica, comecei com as perguntas de rotina...

Foi quando eu pude perceber que não se tratava de uma infecção, mas sim de muita cachaça goela abaixo, o que me irritou bastante por perder meu tempo com um bebum sem noção ao invés de atender pessoas que REALMENTE precisassem... ù.ú

- Espere! Hic! –Mask estendeu a mão soluçando por causa da bebida-

- Que foi? –a mulher suspirou impaciente, já de costas para o bêbado-

- Você é bem apressadinha né? –ele encarou a mulher, que fez uma expressão confusa- Nós mal nos conhecemos e você já está usando branco para o casamento!Hic -soluçou e riu com cara de tarado-

- Ca-casamento? – disse tremendo-

Naquele momento, começaram a aparecer aquelas listras vermelhas que aparecem no olho quando ele está irritado, e ainda pior, ela olhou em volta em busca de alguma janela para poder se atirar do quarto andar do hospital, aquela palavra traumática que ele acabara de dizer...

O pai libanês muçulmano e mãe brasileira católica, já aí começa a confusão na cabeça da criança, ainda mais depois do trauma que teve quando os pais se separaram e ela era bem pequenininha, por isso, falar de casamento com ela é um assunto bem delicado!

- Hic, hic! Sabe v-você não deveria ser médica. Hic!–a mulher esqueceu a paranóia e prestou atenção no homem-

- Por quê? – ela franziu o cenho numa mistura de confusão e indignação, afinal além da cantada ridícula ainda questionava-a como médica-

- Porque você é linda de matar... Puf –o cavaleiro estava tão bêbado que após dar outra de suas cantadas "extraordinárias" ele mesmo não se agüentou e acabou caindo no riso-

Já irritada, a mulher decidiu descontar o mau-humor naquele homem idiota...

- Aqui... Isso deve passar as crises de vômito! –disse sorrindo falsamente enquanto aplicava uma imensa dose de laxante-

- O-brigadO, porque homem diz obrigadO com o maiúsculo! –riu-

Depois da vingança, eu despachei ele dali o mais rápido que pude, e até hoje eu imagino o quanto ele deve ter sofrido...

Na mesma semana, 2 dias após o "encontro"

- Dtrª. Maria, tem um paciente passando mal, talvez seja uma infecção estomacal!

- Sim, estou indo! –respondeu séria e prontamente se levantando para atender o tal paciente-

Quando ela chega na emergência...

- Oi! Que coincidência você por aqui, Doutora – Mask olhou a mulher com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, irritando profundamente a médica-

- Ah! Claro... – conteu-se para não estrangulá-lo e tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele- Então, quais são os sintomas?

- Bem, meu estômago dói, mas... Vendo sua beleza o que está doendo mais é meu coração, acho que vou ter um ataque cardíaco! –colocou a mão no peito interpretando-

Eu tentei ignorar, "_é só dessa vez, tudo bem, eu agüento_", pelo menos foi o que pensei, dei uma receita de um remédio para Ásia (e má digestão 8D, sem propagandas de Eno guaraná) e depois eu despachei ele dali...

Mais tarde é que eu vim descobrir que o cara tinha comido demais só para passar mal e me encontrar de novo no hospital...

Ainda na mesma semana, no outro dia...

- Doutora, é aquele paciente de novo, ele está com o braço roxo! –o homem riu- Na verdade, acho que ele não esteja vindo aqui só porque está doente ^.^

Eu bufei de raiva, e acho que o doutorzinho idiota entendeu, porque ele calou a maldita boca e sorriu sem graça...

- Olhe, minha pele está roxa! –Mask mostrou a pele para a doutora-

- Esse cheiro... –ela cheirou o braço dele- Isso é... –disse entre respirações fortes e carregadas de irritação- Suco de uva...?

- Hã? –ele se assustou e se fingiu de desentendido- Não, não eu estou doente mesmo...

- Você é uma praga! Uma praga! Tá se fingindo de doente só para jogar essas cantadas em cima de mim! –disse irritada, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos que recebia-

- Se eu sou uma praga, preciso que _você _me cure! –ele deu um sorrisinho de galã-

Não suportei, dei um belo e escandaloso tapa na cara dele, mas o desgraçado nem sequer disse um "ai" (apesar de o tapa ter virado o rosto dele pela força), ele só continuou sorrindo...

- Você é masoquista por acaso para levar um tapa e continuar rindo? –ela o encarou irritada e confusa-

- Tapa de amor não dói. –ele respondeu com a maior satisfação do mundo-

- Mas talvez isso doa...! –a doutora deu um chute nas costelas do coitado-

Bem... depois do chute ele ficou verde, foi aí que eu realmente acreditei que ele estava doente e o levei para um tratamento... Depois disso, ele foi outras vezes no hospital...

- Aff! –bufou irritada- Tá bom, eu saio com você! –respondeu anotando algo no relatório, de costas para o homem-

- Mesmo? –ele se surpreendeu-

- È. –respondeu convicta virando-se para Mask-

Nós começamos a sair e depois ele propôs... Ah! Não quero falar isso! Ele quis morar junto comigo...

- Eu tenho uma casa ótima, é num santuário, a casa tem toda uma história, construída em nome da Deusa Athena, ao estilo grego, pode-se dizer que é num "condomínio", os vizinhos são bem amigáveis, vai gostar deles, além de que minha casa é super decorada a um estilo único!

- Mesmo? –sorriu animada- Então vou vender meu apartamento e minha casa num bairro nobre! ^.^

- È, venda tudo! -^.^

Chegando ao santuário, encarei a dura realidade...

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE SUA CASA ERA DECORADA! –disse Malu desesperada- Só tem um monte de cabeças por todo o lugar! –olhou para o marido indignada- E isso não é condomínio coisa nenhuma!

- Er... As cabeças são decoração sim! Tive todo um trabalho para coletar cada uma delas! Ò.ó

- Na minhas DUAS religiões isso é algo estritamente proibido! –olhou com aquele olharzinho mortal-

- Mas...

E assim começou minha vida vivendo junto dele, brigas, decepções... E amor também, eu acho...

**FLASH BACK/ FIM **

Todos: O.O"

- Foi assim, né meu amor? –sorri docemente para Mask-

- É... ¬.¬-

- Então vocês se casaram né? –Yuzuki sorriu perguntando inocente-

- CASAR? –começaram a aparecer aquelas listrinhas vermelhinhas no olho de Malu-

Ela iria correr para fora dali para ver se tinha sorte suficiente para ser atingida por um dos raios que caia lá fora, mas Mask a segurou antes da loucura até que ela se acalmasse.

- Vocês formam um belo casal! – Kassandra riu-

- Já não posso dizer o mesmo deles dois... –Milo murmurou para si olhando para Aiolia e Eva-

- Hã? –Eva o encarou-

- E quanto à você Eva? – Aldebaran a encarou-

- Hã? Eu o que? –sorriu doce (e forçada, claro)-

"_Droga! Será que eles descobriram tudo? Se descobriram eu vou usar o marido idiota como escudo!" _

- Sim, a história de como nos conhecemos, querida... –Aiolia deu um sorriso bobo-

- Ah! Claro... Hohohoho –sorriu (na verdade se sentia nervosa)-

"_Mas que Droga! A história de como nos conhecemos? Faça-me o favor, eu só quero grana! Porque tenho que me submeter a tantas provações? Eu juro, só pego o dinheiro e me mando, não vou machucar ninguém, não to matando, só roubando..." _

- Tipo, o que você era antes de conhecê-lo, aonde vivia... –Milo sorriu aproveitando-se da situação para desmascará-la-

"_É agora que veremos a verdadeira Evangeline... Ou será a falsa(?)... Bah! Isso é muito confuso para mim..." _

- Bem... Er... caham! –pigarreou Eva enquanto suava pensando em algo-

- Não seja tão tímida! –Aiolia riu enquanto colocava um dos braços sobre os ombros da esposa(?)-

- Ah! Foi assim...

"_Espero que funcione..." _

**(N.A: **Eu vou por os pensamentos da Eva no flashback falso, mas isso não quer dizer que ela está contando isso para eles e eu vou colocar algumas explicações entre parênteses , porque a história dela é sem pé e sem cabeça 8D)

**FLASH BACK (?) **

Eu, antes de ser uma... _Esposa, _er... Bem, eu era uma _Consultora de finanças _(vulga: ladra)e era muito conhecida, muito procurada pela Interp... (Interpool, procurada famosa na França e na Inglaterra ¬¬) Quero dizer, por uma interprete famosíssima!

No começo, era pouca gente me procurando, mas à medida que fui viajando,foram colocando até cartazes com fotos minhas de tão famosa (cartazes de procurada da polícia! Ò.ó)! Gente rica e famosa começou ame procurar f (furiosos)... Quer dizer, felizes porque eu era uma ótima consultora afinal... 

"_Ai, o que mais eu invento, o que devo fazer? Hum... Não posso cometer deslizes... Ah,sim, será mais fácil só pular para a parte em que eu conheço ele e fim da história, só pra eles pararem de me atazanar" _

Sim, fiquei muito famosa, mas meu talento não devia ser mantido num país só! (um eufemismo para se dizer que está fugindo de algum país) Então eu decidi vir para a Grécia, sim um país tão bonito e cheio de história (e uma garota de 14 rica, também conhecida como Athena), enfim, eu vim para cá e estava em busca de algum _cliente. _

Vocês sabem, né, sempre tem alguém famoso em balada para fazer algum escândalo e sair na primeira página do jornal da semana! ù.ú Por isso mesmo eu fui numa balada... e foi lá que eu o conheci:

- Olá! Vem sempre aqui? – Eva olha Aiolia de cima abaixo com um olhar bem malicioso-

- Bem... – O.õ ele encarou a mulher e sorriu, respondendo- se for por você eu venho!

"_Fácil, fácil... Hehehe... quem imaginaria que um cara conhecido daquela riquinha ia ser tão fácil de enrolar..." _

- Eu te pago uma bebida! –ele continuou e a mulher confirmou-

E assim, Evangeline a querida ladra falsária embebedou Aiolia, contratou um padre ilegal pela internet e casou-se ilegalmente com o pobre (lógico que ninguém sabe que o casamento foi ilegal, e Aiolia, claro, não se lembra desse detalhe)

- Viva la felicidad! –disse o padre paraguaio após declará-los marido e mulher-

- Valeu padre! –Eva olhou dando um jóia- Tá aqui teu dinheiro ù.ú –entregou hesitante seu precioso bem-

- Estou tão feliz... –Aiolia chorava, ainda bêbado-

- Eu também, eu também... –abraçou o esposo(?) enquanto dava um sorriso maléfico pelas costas do coitado-

**FLASH BACK(?)/ FIM **

- Que legal! – Yuzu abriu um sorriso no rosto-

- Hum... Suspeito... –Milo fechou a cara sabendo que ela ainda escondia muita coisa-

- Não sabia que era uma consultora de finanças... –O.õ- Não foi isso que me disse quando nos conhecemos! Você disse que era uma Distribuidora de Renda...

- Desmascare ela! –Milo murmurou para si na expectativa-

- Bem... hohohoho –riu nervosa- Você estava tão bêbado que nem lembra que depois disso eu disse que havia mudado de emprego, não é?... Hohohoho!

- Deve ter sido mesmo... –Aiolia sorriu bobo-

"_Agora mesmo, estou com uma vontade imensa de chorar... Eu quero chorar, tenho pena de você Aiolia..." _

Milo encarava a cara-de-pau da mulher do amigo...

Depois de belas(?) histórias, voltaram para casa quando a chuva passou, aproveitaram bem o domingo, apesar de que no próximo dia, trabalho e vida rotineira de novo...

- Ah! Já é segunda, não consigo deixar de amar o meu trabalho! –Malu chegara em casa feliz da vida-

Ela adentrou o espaço e sentiu um cheiro agradável e saboroso... Mas, já era noite, o que era o cheiro?

Ela seguiu o cheiro que a levara até a cozinha, e bem na sua frente, Máscara da Morte estava cozinhando, a mesa estava arrumada e já tinham alguns pratos saborosos lá, além das velas que davam um ar mais romântico...

- Ah! Chegou cedo! –disse ele se assustado com a mulher para da porta da cozinha-

- Está bêbado? Tá doente? Tá passando bem? –ela o encarou preocupada, e ele respondeu com uma expressão confusa- Para você cozinhar o jantar, é alguma ocasião especial?

- É claro que é! –ò.ó- Hoje é o dia em que nos conhecemos!

- O.O –desta vez, ela quem ficou surpresa- É mesmo... Mas... Como você lembra? Você tava bêbado no dia...

- É lógico que lembraria! Eu tenho memória boa! Como acha que eu decoro o nome e o rosto de cada caveira que tem nessa casa? –Ò.õ

- Mas...

- Bem... Não tem nada demais cozinhar uma vez ou outra não é? - ^.^

Malu sorriu, era mesmo um dia perfeito, ela havia feito o trabalho que adorava, o clima estava agradável e a mais importante... Ela estava mesmo com a pessoa que ela _amava_.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Leão...

Aiolia acabara de chegar a casa, e Eva, parecia que estava saindo de lá (?)...

- _Querido_? Chegou tarde, eu estava... Preocupada... Hohohoho –riu nervosa ao ver que o homem havia visto sua tentativa de fuga-

"_Droga! Droga! Que dia horrível, como ele demorou a chegar pensei que seria a hora perfeita para roubar alguma coisinha desse lugar, mas ele viu tudo... Grrr... Ele me irrita!"_

**- **Desculpa, hoje é dia de receber pagamento... –ele colocou a mão por trás da cabeça sem jeito-

- E-eu já estava saindo para te procurar! Hohohoho –mentiu forçando um sorriso convincente no rosto- Mas... –Vê uma sacola de uma loja cara que Aiolia segurava- o que é isso?

Ele se assustou um pouco e ela analisou a sacola... Tinha cheiro de coisa cara e a marca era uma bem famosinha (que ela adorava), o que a deixou curiosa...

- Er... É um presente para você... –ele entregou a mulher que estranhou o marido- Sabe... Eu estava juntando dinheiro para comprar... É bem caro por isso eu demorei um pouco... –ele riu sem jeito enquanto a mulher abria a sacola-

Eva encarou o objeto estática, sua boca se abriu um pouco pela surpresa, afinal, _era um colar de ouro... _

- Eu sempre soube, desde que agente se conheceu... –continuou o marido, sério, o que a fez prestar atenção- Você gosta dessas coisas caras, né? Dá para ver quando você vê essas coisas caras como ouro e prata, seus olhos ficam brilhando e você não pára de olhar para elas... Mas eu não tenho muito dinheiro para comprar...

- ... –ela franziu o cenho, mas voltou a encarar o colar, intrigada, queria certificar-se de que era mesmo ouro...-

"_Na verdade eu só estava olhando aqueles objetos pensando em como roubá-los, mas é bom que ele interprete dessa forma! Hehehehe! Significa que estou fingindo bem" _

- Eu comecei a trabalhar porque eu sei que você preferia casar com um cara rico, mas mesmo eu não tendo tanto dinheiro assim você se casou comigo e nunca pediu nada cara para mim, sabe..._ –_ele riu sem jeito_- _ Acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer...

Eva fez uma cara emburrada, mas o marido nem notou...

"_Estava tudo indo tão bem, tinha que ser um imbecil como ele para estragar as coisas!"_

- Eu estou cansado, vou me deitar... –disse saindo da sala e deixando Eva e seu amado colar a sós-

Eva primeiramente teve um surto de fúria, o que a fez chutar uma das pilastras da casa de Leão, mas logo amenizou a expressão e abaixou a cabeça... _**Vergonha**_, sim, era isso que ela sentia, pela primeira vez na sua vida ela sentira vergonha de ser uma ladra sem escrúpulos...

- Hohoho... Hoho... Ho –foi parando de rir forçado gradualmente- É um grande idiota mesmo... –falou baixinho, ainda de cabeça baixa-

Mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou o colar que tinha em sua mão...

- _Esse meu marido... _–colocou as mãos no rosto para esconder as lágrimas que caíam-

-x-

Oiii! Achei tão fofo, tive que fazer isso (desculpa se fugiu um pouco da personalidade da Eva XP)

E respondendo as reviews de autores solitários (desculpa não fazer isso antes, tava tão vidrada na história que nem respondi nada) brigadinha por mandarem elas, me motivam bastante 8D:

_**Aredhel Atreides: **__A idéia da pilastra foi da minha mana (sério, eu ri muito quando ela deu a idéia), não podia ser melhor! Foi a história perfeita para a arqueóloga (uma mini-pilastra que ajudou dois indivíduos a se unirem!) _

_**Pure-Petit Cat: **__Sim, o Kanon é um dos personagens mais divertidos de se fazer (para mim, pelo menos)isso porque ele é esperto, mas ao mesmo tempo é um non-sense do pior grau! Ò.o _

_**Anya Amamya: **__destroem o santuário nada. Eles vivem no mundinho deles (vulga casa de gêmeos) e as esposas deles botam ordem na casa, eles quebram eles limpam também... _

_**Persefone-san: **__Se você achou o outro chap. Fofo, esse está ainda mais (ton fofinho o meu Olia!*.* até eu tive pena do coitado enquanto escrevia, mas fazer o q né, é a vida...) _

_**H Kaede: **__Não por muito tempo minha cara, o Saga com aquela pose toda de galã arranca suspiros de muitas em pouco tempo (*.* ) Annita ainda vai cair na dele!9algum dia...)_

_**Rowdrain. Kanovich: **__É, até eu me surpreendi que o Dite fica com ciúmes ( se não ficasse...) é nessas horas que você percebe que eles não se casaram à toa..._

_**Lecka-chan: **__foi graças ao seu comentário "leãozinho fofo e sapeca" que tive a idéia de fazê-lo fofo nesse capítulo (e saiu ton fofin *.*), até a Eva se balançou dessa vez... E não, a Hannah não PE uma ninfomaníaca, depois eu explico direito, mas basicamente ela só quer ficar juntinho do marido *.* (fofo, não?)_

_**Alecto Berkley: **__Você é bem medonha (Lune lê o comentário sobre jogar lençóis e travesseiros e colocar o coitado do Saga para dormir na banheira) O.O, tenho medo –tenso- Mas enfim, é um ótima idéia 8D talvez eu faça mesmo isso *.* _

Bem, valeu pelas reviews, continuem mandando e nutrindo uma autora pequenina, assim a fic cresce forte e saudável! 8D


	5. Capítulo 04 pt 1: Virgo

Oieee! Estou tão feliz que tenham gostado (minha irmã também, já que ela quem dá muitas idéias para a fic!) e desculpem a demorinha fiquei dividida entre digitar o trabalho da minha mãe (importantíssimo) e digitar a fic, sendo que o trabalho da minha mãe tinha muita coisa aí quando eu ia digitar a fic estava bem cansadinha...

Bem, eu iria fazer de dois casai, mas o capítulo ficou muiiito extenso, aí resolvi dividir, a primeira parte é a do Shaka e a segunda a do Milo...

Espero que gostem (eu eminha mana notamos que esses dois casais são os mais estranhos) a menina voodo e a mulher sombra (tenso) o que será que dá essa história? O.O (suspense)

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Capítulo 04.1: Virgo **

Os raios de sol invadiam a casa de Virgem, no quarto, Annabel acabara de acordar, ouvindo o amável canto dos pássaros da manhã, ao sentar-se na cama, se deu conta de que o marido não estava ali, ele sempre acordava mais cedo para meditar, então ela deu de ombros e se levantou...

Saiu vasculhando os cômodos da casa, ela foi até a sala, mas estava muito claro! Os feixes de luz batiam no rosto dela, o que a incomodava muito...

"_Está muito claro" _– Belle fechou estreitou um dos olhos por causa da luz, em seguida, saiu dali, em busca do marido perdido...

Chegando ao salão principal, se deparou com Rennaly passando por ali...

- Ah! Annabel! –a mulher sorriu olhando para a outra que se escondia na sombra de uma das pilastras da casa-

- Oi... –disse se ocultando mais ainda atrás da pilastra, estreitando os olhos de desconfiança- O que está fazendo por aqui...?

- Ah! Eu vou à casa do Afrodite para buscar algumas flores e levar para Athena! ^.^ O Mú disse que seria legal... –sorriu gentilmente-

- Hmmm... –olhou ainda desconfiada para Renna-

- Bem, eu tenho um longo caminho pela frente, tenha um bom dia! –a mulher se retirou da casa de virgem, escadaria acima-

- Annabel... –a mulher voltou à atenção para a voz familiar, era Shaka-

- Está muito claro, não quero ficar aqui... –se ocultou na sombra da pilastra para não ver os feixes de luz do sol-

Belle decidiu sair dali, sentou-se nas sombras das pilastras, encarando a estátua de Buda e a armadura em frete a estátua, pensando na vida e nas suas coisas deprimentes...

Naquele momento, Eva chegou à casa de virgem e assim que pôs o pé, já foi recebida com veneno:

- O que está fazendo aqui? Vai tentar roubar nossa casa? –Annabel mostrou parte do rosto raivoso, emanando uma aura negra-

- È claro que não roubarei nada _ainda_!- pausa- Er... Não roubarei! –corrigiu a frase anterior, com um riso forçado (fingida! Ò.ó)-

- Claro, deve ser por isso mesmo que você está encarando a armadura ali atrás! –disse Annabel num tom irônico, aparecendo atrás de Shaka-

- Então, qual o motivo de ter vindo aqui? –Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando alguma risada forçada ou uma grande mentira da língua venenosa e afiada de Eva-

- Eu vou até a casa de Sagitário! Hohohoho! –sorriu como se imaginasse algo engraçado- Tenho que me amostrar para a mulher do Aioros!

- Hã? –Annabel estreitou os olhos encarando Eva por detrás o marido- Roubou isso de alguém? –olhava o colar dourado no pescoço de Eva-

- È lógico que não! ù.ú!-ela fez uma expressão de irritada e prosseguiu- _Meu Aiolia _me deu esse colar... -sorriu com a mão na boca- Mal espero para ver a cara da Anna quando eu mostrar que eu tenho um colar de ouro e ela não! Hohohoho –saiu da casa se achando-

- ... – Shaka fez uma expressão de confusão- Ela acabou de dizer "Aiolia", não foi?

- Sim... –Annabel seguia a mulher desaparecendo escadaria acima, ainda desconfiada- Ela não dizia aquela coisa toda fingida de "querido"?

- È... –Shaka pareceu pensar em algo-

Shaka & Annabel: ? –os dois imaginavam qual o motivo da mulher não usar um tom tão fingido quanto antes-

- A casa está bem agitada hoje, não é?

- Não gosto disso... –se encolheu ainda mais atrás do marido-

**Tap, tap, tap tap **– o som dos passos estalava ritmadamente, apressados, indiscretos, o que chamou atenção de Shaka e de Annabel para a escadaria que levava até a casa de libra... Quem estaria correndo pelas escadas tão agoniado?

- S-Shaka! -Milo apareceu, com uma expressão agoniada enquanto arfava- P-por favor, me ajuda! – ele parecia desesperado-

- Acalme-se... –disse Shaka gesticulando-

- Eu PRECISO da sua ajuda! –Milo segurava o virginiano pelos ombros, balançando-o freneticamente-

- O que houve? –Shaka arqueou o cenho, sem entender a situação-

- A... –ele ainda ofegava, graças a sua longa corrida- A Yuzuki sumiu de lá de casa T.T –choramingava- Nós brigamos e... E ela saiu... Mas não voltou ainda... T.T

- Tá explicado... –Shaka suspirou-

- E-ela não estaria aqui... –ele olhou em volta, assustando-se com Annabel- ...Estaria?

- Bem, eu estava lá dentro da casa até pouco tempo atrás, não vi nada... Mas... Você viu algo, Annabel? –Shaka virou-se para a mulher que aparecera atrás dele-

- Não... –respondeu encarando Milo- _Só está aqui por interesse..._ –pensou-

- Quem é essa? – Milo encarou a mulher com um pouco de medo dela-

- Minha esposa... – Shaka disse num tom irritado com a pergunta do amigo-

- Ah... È... –disse indiferente-

- Por que ela fugiu? – Shaka esperou alguma explicação, apesar de esperar alguma explicação nada razoável-

- Eu não acredito... i.i-choramingou- Minha Yuzu sumiu só porque eu confisquei aqueles bonecos estranhos dela... Eu não gostava daquelas coisas... Me sentia mal perto deles... T.T Aí ela fugiu...

- Bem, não faz muito tempo desde que Annabel veio aqui... Talvez ela tenha passado sem que nós víssemos...

- Verdade... –i.i- Acho que ela saiu do santuário i.i Obrigado... - saiu correndo dali em busca da esposa fugida-

Enquanto isso, Na casa de Aquário...

- Você... Fugiu de casa? –Hazel olhava a amiga sorrindo sem graça-

- Sim... –ela chorava mordendo um lenço- Ele confiscou meus amados bonequinhos... –colocou as mãos no rosto-

- Calma, calma... – a mulher dava tapinhas nas costas da amiga-

- Posso ficar aqui? –faz cara de cãozinho sem dono-

- Er... Desculpa, eu tenho que sair para comprar algumas passagens de avião... Não posso ficar aqui com você - disse Hazel num tom tristonho-

- Milo brigou com você? – Camus julgou ao ver a expressão chorona de Yuzu-

- É... Eu quero algum lugar para ficar em paz, onde ninguém me incomode... E alguém para conversar também... Mas a Hazel disse que não tem tempo para mim! –choraminga-

- suspiro- Se é um lugar calmo, por que não vai até a casa do Shaka? –Camus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas- ele fica a maior parte do tempo meditando, e não é do tipo que pergunta muito, e a mulher dele, aposto que você não vai nem vê-la, ela também não fala muito... –sugeriu-

- Hmm... –pensou Yuzu recompondo-se- Verdade! Tá aí um lugar ótimo! –sorriu 8D- Muito obrigada vocês dois! –sorriu cumprimentando freneticamente os dois e saindo dali ligeiro-

Enquanto isso, voltando à casa de virgem...

Nesta hora, Shaka estava em algum lugar da casa meditando, Annabel estava sentada atrás das sombras de algumas pilastras pintando um quadro meio assustador e macabro, apesar de abstrato, era algo sinistro, ou seja, a cara dela! ( 8D)

Annita e Celty passavam pela casa, desanimadas e com um pouco de irritação que estava estampada na expressão delas...

- Hum... O que fazem aqui? – Annabel olhou as duas passando por ali enquanto se escondia atrás da estátua de Buda-

- Nós vamos à um lugar pacífico... –Annita disse irritada-

- È, sem destruição, onde possamos tomar um pouco de ar fresco e conversar em paz... –completou Celty no mesmo tom da outra-

- O que houve? Não me digam que querem ficar aqui...? -Annabel estreitou os olhos-

- Não, vamos ao templo de Athena... Bem longe da nossa casa... –Annita já saía da casa-

- È... Eles fizeram de novo... Nossa casa... – Celty abaixou a cabeça- Eu não vou consertar nem limpar aquilo tudo, eles que se virem, já que foram eles que quebraram tudo para início de conversa... –seguiu a outra irritada-

- depois que você teve essa idéia de sair de casa toda vez que eles bagunçam, eles tem se comportado mais... –Annita disse olhando para Celty-

- È, eu já me cansei de limpar tudo, além disso, eles precisam fazer um esforcinho de vez em quando, se não vão engordar... –ela sorriu contente com a idéia- Eles tem que ficar malhadinhos, né? -8D

Após isso, Celty e Annita sumiram na escadaria até a próxima casa, Annabel saiu de trás da estátua, já que seu sensor de perigo não zunia mais em seus ouvidos...

A pobre Belle suspirou, era cansativo ver tantas pessoas passando pela sua casa assim, principalmente quando estas pessoas pareciam todas interesseiras e suspeitas para ela...

Ela continuou sua pintura após esperar as duas outras saírem, ela sorria satisfeita, mas o sorriso dela era bem estranho, e com aquela aura negra saindo dela, se tornava macabro...

Para a infelicidade extrema de Annabel, mais alguém chegara ali sorrateiramente, enquanto ela pintava distraída...

- O que você está pintando? –a voz feminina soou curiosa-

- É abstrato –ela deu seu sorriso sinistro, e automaticamente se virou ao perceber que tinha alguém ali, atrás dela-

- Oiii! –Yuzuki acenou com a mão, sorrindo-

- AHHHH! -gritou se escondendo atrás da estátua de Buda-

Shaka chegou no salão correndo na mesma hora, afinal, para a esposa gritar escandalosa daquele jeito, não devia ser algo normal...

- O que houve? –indagou confuso- Annabel v- pára e vê Yuzuki sorrindo enquanto olhava para Belle- Que ventos lhe trazem aqui?

- Eu fugi de casa! –respondeu ainda sorridente- Estou procurando um lugar para ficar, mas a Hazel disse que não pode me receber e o Camus disse que aqui ninguém vai me incomodar! –encarou Shaka ainda com o sorriso no rosto-

- O Milo passou por aqui... –ele arqueou a sobrancelha, suspirando, sabia que daria um grande problema- Bem, ele estava bem preocupado com você... -Annabel agora aparecera atrás dele-

- Ah! Eu não vou voltar até ele se desculpar! –faz birra igual a criança de 5 anos- Ele me tirou meus preciosos bonequinhos! –cruza os braços e estreita os olhos pensando no marido-

- Bem... Vocês se resolvem quando ele voltar... –Shaka deu de ombros-

- Posso ficar aqui? –perguntou ansiosa, com os olhinhos brilhando-

- A roupa dela é bonita... –disse sua esposa olhando o estilo gothic Lolita de Yuzuki-

- Bem, parece que Annabel não tem reclamações, e eu não me importo, contanto que você não me incomode e nem quebre nada -ù.ú-

- Tudo bem! Eu vou ficar quietinha! –colocou a mão na boca para ficar calada-

Shaka saiu do lugar, Annabel se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra...

- Você gostou mesmo? Eu posso costurar uma roupa assim para você! –começa a costurar um bonequinho, sentada no chão-

- Quanto você vai me cobrar depois? –Belle estreitou os olhos desconfiada-

- Nadinha! 8D –Yuzu respondeu simplória-

- Hum... –se aproxima de Yuzu e senta no chão, atrás da sombra de uma pilastra para a luz do sol não bater nela-

- Você é tão legal! –ela olhou Annabel, com os olhos brilhando- Você é toda sombria, sorrateira e ainda tem uma aura negra incrível saindo do seu corpo! – falou inocente, sem notar que Annabel se encolhia num cantinho da sala, mais deprimida ainda-

- Eu sou sombria... È por isso que ninguém me nota... Eu não presto... Se eu morresse, gostaria de nascer como um inseto, por que é isso que eu sou... T.T –Annabel sussurrava sinistramente e depressivamente para si-

- Eu não quis dizer isso... –tentava acalmar a mulher deprimida- Bem... Er... –pensava em algo para animá-la- Eu nunca falei direito com você... Por que não me diz como conheceu o Shaka... Vocês são casados há um tempão, mas ninguém nunca perguntou isso, não é? –sorriu após a idéia que acabara de ter-

- ... –ela encarou Yuzuki, com o clima depressivo- Eu me casei obrigada... Pelos meus pais... –a aura negra ficou mais densa e pesada, o clima tenso invadia agora o ar perto de Yuzu também-

_My gosh! Não consigo respirar, o ar... Está muito pesado... O que... O que devo fazer?_

Yuzuki pensava enquanto colocava a mão na garganta procurando um lugar com ar puro...

- Er... M-mas você ainda vive com ele, mesmo casada, se você quisesse, poderia nem morar com ele e estar casada só no papel como o Saga e a Annita, mas se você mora aqui... –engoliu seco, sabia que a aura podia ficar ainda pior- Você _gosta_ dele, certo?

- Hum... –Annabel estreitou os olhos e encarou Yuzu desconfiada- Você está querendo saber demais sobre o meu passado...

- Não, na verdade, nem precisa me contar nada, eu vou costurara quieta em algum canto –efeito após ficar perto demais da aura negra e depressiva de Annabel-

Yuzuki saiu até um quartinho escuro da casa, Annabel a seguiu e reclamou:

- Ei! Esse é o **meu **quartinho! –Belle olhava irritada yuzu sentada num canto escurinho do quarto

- desculpe, eu estou costurando um vestido para você, olha! –mostra o vestido(?) sendo feito, 8D-

- Mas, o que você quer com isso...? –estreita os olhos esperando alguma chantagem-

- nah! –sorriu- Só quero saber como foi que você ficou assim, afinal, você não deve ter nascido assim, sombria desse jeito, certo?

- Verdade... Nem sempre... –ela olhou desconfiada, mas prosseguiu...

_**flash back **_

Eu nem sempre fui tão depressiva, eu era uma pessoa bem normal, mas um dia... Ah! Sim! Um belo dia eu conheci eles Edgar Allan Poe, Kafka, Goethe... Tantos e tantos autores, aquele clima sombrio me encantou completamente, então eu decidi ser daquele jeito pessimista e sombrio...

Todo mundo começou a se afastar de mim, depois de um tempo eles me ignoravam ou até mesmo nem me notavam por eu estar sempre em algum lugar excluído e sombrio...

Eis que quando eu tinha meus sufocantes 17, uma garota, uma que falava comigo antes de eu me tornar quem sou hoje, ela roubou uma foto minha, na época eu nem sabia disso, mas depois ela mesma me contou, que havia feito algo por diversão: roubou uma foto minha, pôs num site de relacionamentos, só para brincar comigo...

Eu não me importei muito, eu já era uma existência negada pelo mundo, uma brincadeira de mal gosto a mais, uma a menos, o mundo seria horrível do mesmo jeito...

Se passaram 2 anos, longos e torturantes, como todos os outros, eu continuava sendo ignorada pela sociedade, meus pais Brian e Anne, sempre choravam de desgosto ao ver a filha "perdida" que eles tinham, sempre foram ricos, me deram todo conforto possível, mas eu não me apegava a coisas materiais, quando eu morrer não vou levar nada disso junto... Contanto que me deixam num lugar vazio e escuro está bom para mim...

Mas, eles continuavam a chorar e chorar, até que um dia resolveram falar comigo:

- Belle querida, você tem que arranjar um namorado! Não tenha essa atitude pessimista, se não, nunca ninguém vai gostar de você! –o homem de idade avançada, porém, ainda com um certo charme e elegância, falava autoritário-

- Não seja tão rude, querido –uma mulher, também mais velha que Annabel, porém, com uma aparência pouco mais jovem que a idade... – Belle –dizia doce- Você já está na idade certo? Precisa parar de viver sozinha, certo?

_**Flash back/ quase-fim **_

Enquanto isso, no salão principal da casa de Virgem...

- Shaka! SHAKA! –Milo voltara a casa de virgem desesperado-

- Que foi? – loiro apareceu vindo de algum dos cômodos da casa-

- Eu não achei ela... Minha Yuzu T.T

- Tente se acalmar, você vai encontrá-la, e quando o fizer é melhor pedir desculpas! Ù.ú

- Tem razão! –Milo sentou no chão- Vou me acalmar e pedir um bom pedido de desculpas!

- Aqui não! –Shaka contestou, mas o escorpiano pareceu nem se importar-

- Vendo você isso me lembra daquilo... –Milo pareceu perdido em lembranças-

-? –pensou um pouco- Ah, sim... –disse indiferente-

- Hey! Lembre-se que foi graças á mim e ao Mask que você se casou! Ò.ó

_**Flash back**_

- Pronto! Cadastrei o Shaka nesse outro site! –Milo ria satisfeito-

Ele já havia feito o cadastro de haka em vários sites, e o mesmo sempre ignorava as brincadeiras do amigo, nem seuqer olhava os "pares" compatíveis com ele...

- Perfeito! Se ele não arranja ninguém, agente faz por ele! –Mask disse orgulhoso do ato enquanto cumprimentava Milo-

Algumas horas depois...

- Olha! O Shaka tem um par! –Milo dizia surpreso, enquanto ria do amigo-

- Sério? –Mask encarou a tela do computador incrédulo-

- Hum... Vamos resolver isso...

Algum tempo depois...

- Vocês ainda estão com aquela brincadeira... –disse Shaka irritado-

- È, mas dessa vez é o par perfeito! Ela é igual a você, em termos de personalidade quero dizer! – tentou convencê-lo, com um pouco de medo já que Shaka estava prestes a abrir os olhos-

- Deixe-me ver... –ele abriu os olhos e vasculhou todas as informações sobre a garota- È... Você tem razão... –disse indiferente-

- E-então, porque não vai conhecê-la?

- Não creio que... –foi interrompido por Mask-

- È agora ou nunca, tenho certeza de que não vai arranjar alguém assim tão cedo! –interviu na resposta do amigo-

- ... –ele ponderou um pouco- Tudo bem... Mas se não der certo, vocês param de me encher com essa história! –Shaka disse irritado ù.ú-

Shaka começou a conversar com a garota, conversou por quase um ano... Até que, incentivado (Lê-se: arrastado) pelos amigos, ele decidiu conhecer a moça...

- Que casarão! –Milo murmurou olhava Shaka em frente ao luxuoso portão enquanto se escondia no extenso muro da casa, na esquina da rua-

Mask também se escondia e os dois esperam o desfecho da história...

- Olá... –Brian atendeu á porta- O que deseja? –sorriu-

- Olá, eu sou o noivo da sua filha, Annabel... –disse indiferente-

Ele viu o pai de Annabel ficar vermelho, depois branco e enfim arregalar os olhos lentamente enquanto suava, depois, repentinamente o homem gritou voltado para o casarão:

- Anne, Anne! É o noivo de Annabel! –disse estranhamente radiante, com um sorriso no rosto-

A esposa do homem apareceu instantaneamente no local, com as mãos no rosto, emocionada

- Nunca imaginei que a pobrezinha um dia fosse arrumar namorado, quem dirá marido! Já marcaram a data? Por que ela nunca nos contou? -a felicidade estava embutida nas palavras da mulher-

- ? –a única reação que o virginiano pôde ter foi arquear o cenho, confuso-

_**Flash back/ quase-fim(?)**_

No quartinho escuro...

- Então, você o conheceu por causa de uma brincadeira da sua amiga?

- Foi... Eu só estava brincando no início também, mas...

_**Flash back**_

O pior de tudo mesmo foi quando eu cheguei em casa...

Abri a porta, tirei os sapatos e adentrei o casarão, como de costume, para ir ao meu quarto eu precisava passar pela sala, já que eu dormia no andar de cima e as escadas se localizavam na sala...

- Oh! Então é lá que você vive? –a voz da mulher vinha da sala, era sua mãe, extremamente feliz-

Annabel deu de ombros, deveria ser provavelmente, uma visita, algum amigo ou alguém muito importante para os negócios dos pais...

- Você parece ser alguém muito responsável, é incrível que ela tenha conhecido alguém tão bom quanto você! –o pai chorava emocionado, com uma das mãos tapando os dois olhos para enxugar as lágrimas-

Annabel, cotidianamente entrou na sala até que...

- Annabel! – a mãe correu e abraçou a filha- Estamos tão felizes por você querida! – mãe derreteu em lágrimas-

- Nunca pensávamos que você iria arranjar um noivo tão bom! –o pai abraçou a filha também-

- _Noivo_? –ela encarou os pais como se eles tivessem ficado loucos-

- Sim, tenho certeza de que vão marcar o casamento, não é? –sorriu a mãe encarando Shaka-

Foi aí que vi um cara loiro, de olhos fechados sentado no sofá da minha casa, tomando chá com meus pais, e meu pai não parava de falar a palavra "genro, genro, genro..."

"_Genro... Genro... Genro... Genro... Genro... Genro..." _

Era isso que ecoava na cabecinha de Annabel...

- PAI! –gritou desesperada- ESSE CARA É UM TRAFICANTE! –mentiu sem saber o que mais inventar- Ele é um traficante de órgãos e mulheres também, ele só quer roubar os meus e depois me jogar na rua, aí no outro dia sai a manchete de jornal que eu morri, você vai ver, vai se arrepender se deixar ele aqui!

- BELLE! –a mão franziu a sobrancelha bronqueando a mulher- Se ele veio até aqui, é porque gosta mesmo de você! Sabe que as pessoas te evitam, tem que ser alguém realmente especial para gostar tanto assim de você!

- Mas ele vai me usar, roubar meus órgãos e vender no mercado negro, depois ele vai querer os órgãos de vocês também! –tentava desesperadamente impedir os pais de aceitar aquela loucura-

E a discussão se prolongou, até que o pai de Annabel bateu bruscamente o pé no chão, fazendo um barulho estrondoso e falando num tom alto e autoritário:

- Você já tem vinte anos, mocinha! E já está mais do que na hora de arrumar um marido e parar de falar nessas conspirações malucas! –bufava furioso-

Todos encararam o homem...

- E você! –ele encarou Shaka ainda com fúria- Se não se casar com a minha Belle eu te meto um processo e faço você se arrepender de ter nascido!

Bem, depois disso, nós tivemos um casamento forçado, que eu odiei, tentei fugir algumas vezes, mas ele nunca deixava, e acabou que ele me arrastou para Grécia, contra sua vontade, lógico, mas hoje...

Nós nos damos bem, depois de mais de 1 ano, você se acostuma...

_**Flash back quase-fim **_

No salão principal...

- Então, vocês não se casaram porque se gostavam? – Milo encarava Shaka surpreso-

- NÃO! –disse o loiro irritado- Como você só descobriu agora? Você estava lá quando nos casamos e ela tentou fugir no meio da cerimônia, não foi? –quase gritou pasmo com a lerdes do amigo-

- Ah! É... –lembrou-se- Você e aqueles pais dela arrastaram a mim e ao Mask para cerimônia, lembro que você disse algo como "Eu vou mandar vocês em um tour pelos 6 mundos se não vierem!" muito furioso, aí agente ficou co medo e aceitou...

- Bem, não que eu esteja achando ruim estar casado, mas... Eu realmente tenho vontade de socá-los quando lembro o transtorno que vocês me fizeram passar... – encara Milo que estava choramingando, sem prestar atenção no amigo-

- Falando de esposa... Snif... –choraminga- EU QUERO A MINHA YUZUUU! –grita para o alto-

E assim, acaba(?) a história de Shaka, será que o Milo vai ao menos notar que a esposa dele está lá, ou será que ser um tapado e voltar para casa de mãos vazias?

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Bem, como ficou muito grande, dividi em 2, a próxima parte do capítulo conta a história do Milo e tem as cenas fofinhas *.* no que seria o fim(?) do capítulo 4

Obrigada pelas reviews, irei respondê-las atentamente:

_**Lune Kuruta:**__ Bem, a Annabel é uma personagem fácil de fazer (igual á Eva), ousaria dizer que ela está sempre nos locais onde tem festa, mas como ninguém a nota, nem sempre ela aparece (mentira!- tacam um sapato na autora- é só desculpa para não fazer ela em todos os capítulos!) Caham! Bem, espero que tenha gostado o modo como eu trabalhei a história dela! 8D _

_**Pure-Petit Cat: **__primeiramente me desculpe por fazê-la esperar mais um pouco para ver a história da Yuzuki (ja até pensei em alguns diálogos), mas como capítulo já estava um monstrengo gigante, decidi dividir ao meio, aí na segunda parte eu postarei a história dela e finalizarei com cenas fofinhas (*.* adoro essas cenas!) e Sim, Eva ficou bem mexida com o colar de ouro! Ù.ú uma hora ela dá mais valor ao que tem! _

_**Alecto Berkley: **__Quanto ao casal Saga x Annita, eu tenho algumas surpresinhas que deixarei para o final! Não se preocupe, daqui até lá, eles vão estar bem casados! Isso eu garanto! ( E eu também tenho surtos criativos de vez em quando, na verdade, meus amigos tem medo de mim de vez em quando 8D) _

_**Mahorin: **__Obrigada pelas suas reviews colossais! ( 8D, isso me motiva) E tem uma boa explicação para o Mask passar de mulherengo irresponsável para esposo comportado, mas isso nós deixaremos para o final, sim? 8D E pensando no que vc disse, sim a Eva lembra a Nami! Mas, venhamos e convenhamos, a Nami foi mais fácil de se convencer e ela tinha motivos para isso (a Eva é uma inescrupulosa, até mesmo eu tenho um pouco de raiva dela as vezes) mas quando penso nas cenas fofinhas e bem humoradas que essa má personalidade dela me rende (*.*) aí eu adoro a personalidade dela. _

_**Anya Amamya: **__Bem, a história do milo vai esperar mais um pouquinho (não dava para pôr neste capítulo, se não ia virar um livro esse chap!) E a partir de agora, talvez alguém mais note a Annabel, já que ela ganhou uma amiguinha... _

_**Aredhel Atreides:**__ Eu e minha irmã rimos muito pensando nas cantadas... Saía uma pior do que a outra, mas eu realmente me diverti pensando, essa foi uma história bem interessante de imaginar (principalmente pelas cantadas) e a personalidade e postura séria da Malu... _

_**Persefone-san: **__Bem, ele só conseguiu pq chateou tanto a Malu que ela acabou cedendo aquelas cantadas toscas XD ( e o Aiolia é bem esperto, só um pouco confiante demais, eu diria...) _

_**H Kaede: **__Já pensei em muitas coisas da história da Hazel (na maior parte dos diálogos, para ser sincera) eu e minha irmã planejamos tudinho já (tenha medo hein!) eu coloquei ela como amiga da esposa do Milo (assim como o Camus e o Milo são amigos) e fica a dica, a aparição da Hazel nesse capítulo não foi á toa (jogam sapatos, tomates e pedras na autora- Cale a boca!) Bem, fui! –autora corre- _


	6. Capítulo 04 pt 2: Scorpio

Começaram minhas aulas! Por isso mesmo Tô sem muito saco (e tempo) pra escrever, mas quando penso nas historinhas legais que ainda vão ter *.* e as reviews então *.*

Bem, aqui vai a segunda parte do outro capítulo!

-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Capítulo 04.2: Scorpio**

- EU QUERO A MINHA YUZUUU! –grita choroso para o alto-

**YUZU...**YUZU...Yuzu... Ecoava pela casa de virgem o grito choroso de Milo...

Enquanto isso, no quartinho escuro...

- Hum? –Yuzuki olhou em volta- Acho que escutei alguém me chamando... Parecia a voz do Milo... –olha desconfiada- Bem, deve ter sido só impressão minha não tem como ele me achara aqui! –sorriso maléfico-

- Você não quer que ele te encontre? –Annabel indagou confusa-

- Claro que não! Eu nem gosto tanto assim dele... –faz cara de criança emburrada-

- Então por que se casou?

- Bem, foi uma fatalidade... Eu não me casaria em sã consciência, quero dizer, se eu estivesse sóbria...

- Hã? –a pobre Belle estava agora mais confusa do que nunca-

- Ah... Deixe-me lhe contar o motivo pelo qual eu me casei...

**Flash back (Yuzu)**

Bem, tudo começou num fatídico dia, apesar de que eu não sabia que naquele dia minha vida ia mudar mesmo...

Meu aniversário de 20 aninhos! Lá onde eu moro (Japão) essa é a idade em eu alcançamos a maturidade.

Meus pais estavam tão felizes que eu iria finalmente chegar à maioridade que decidiram me alegrar com um ótimo presente (e bota ótimo nisso)... Concederam-me uma viagem a Las Vegas com tudo pago!

Bem, é lógico que eu não iria recusar nunca isso, então eu fui muito feliz à cidade dos sonhos de muitas pessoas, sabia que iria me divertir muito, e sem meus pais por perto para me dizer o que fazer, o que fazia da viagem muito melhor!

A primeira coisa que fiz foi andar pela cidade e entrar em alguns lugares, cassinos, bares, e então eu cansei e resolvi ir para um bar perto do hotel o qual eu ficaria hospedada durante o tempo de viagem...

Eu bebi tanto, nunca na minha vida havia bebido assim, e me diverti muito naquele bar, mas... Depois de tanto beber, eu só lembro de estar conversando com alguém e aí não lembro de mais nada, pensei que havia apagado de vez...

Quando acordei no outro dia...

Me senti estranha, a minha cabeça doía como nunca, não tinha a mínima vontade de abrir os olhos e sair dali... Até que... Tomei coragem...

Eu abri os olhos, estava deitada de bruços, virada para a parede, por algum motivo desconhecido eu estava vestindo apenas um lençol, eu nem gosto de dormir pelada O.õ, e além do mais aquele não se parecia nada com o quarto do hotel em que me hospedei O.õ, esses fatos me despertaram mais, eu já ignorava a dor de cabeça, tudo que pensava era...

"_Como diabos eu vim parar num quarto de um hotel que nunca vi e ainda mais, pelada?" _

Foi quando eu decidi finalmente me virar para o outro lado, impaciente na cama...

A ficha caiu... Vi um homem deitado ao meu lado, dormindo e ele estava assim como veio ao mundo...

Vermelha, branca, verde, amarela... Meu rosto ficou de várias cores e os meus olhos estavam arregalados, minha boca também se abriu de surpresa, até eu praticamente pular da cama, ainda enrolada no lençol...

- ! –o grito ecoou por todo o quarto-

O homem acordou meio tonto, colocou uma das mãos na cabeça enquanto sentava-se na cama...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela gritou e o homem a encarou confuso! – Cubra isso! –Yuzuki virou o rosto ruborizado colocando a mão na frente dos olhos-

A única reação que o homem teve foi olhar para baixo e puxar a primeira coisa que viu para se cobrir (Lê-se: um travesseiro).

- HENTAI! –ela gritou pegando um abajur e tacando em Milo-

- Ai! –ele se desviou, mas um dos pedaços do abajur que se _despedaçou _na parede voou nele- P-peraí! –saiu da cama ainda com o travesseiro sobre as partes íntimas- Quem é você? –ele a encarou confuso-

- TARADO,PERVERTIDO, APROVEITADOR DE JOVENS INOCENTES! –pega um outro travesseiro e taca em Milo-

- P-peraí! Eu nem te conheço, que foi que aconteceu? -desvia do travesseiro- Sério, só lembro de beber e depois eu só lembro do que acabou de acontecer!

- MENTIROSO! –disse chorando desesperada e correndo até o banheiro se trancando-

- É SÈRIO! –falou irritado dando batidas na porta do banheiro-

- KYAAA! –gritou com medo- SEU APROVEITADOR, FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! –gritou colocando as mãos na cabeça, como se quisesse se esconder-

**Flash back off**

- E foi assim que eu a conheci... –Milo suspirou ao lembrar da história-

- Só você mesmo para beber muito e acordar ao lado de uma mulher que nem conhece... -Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente reprovando o comportamento do amigo-

- Melhor do que casar obrigado! –ò.ó disse irritado- Bem, -suspirou- O pior mesmo foi depois dela ter o surto e tacar coisas em mim...

**Flash back (Milo) **

_Mas que m... Eu nem lembro do que fiz! Não tem graça assim! _(tarado ò.Ó) _Que mulher maluca, jogando as coisas em mim só porque eu não disse que não lembrava, me chamando de aproveitador, mas se ela tá aqui é porque quis! Ù.ú _

- Dá para sair daí? –bate na porta do banheiro- Eu to falando sério... Só quero conversar! - sem receber resposta, Milo se irrita- Eu vou arrombar se você não abrir... –se irrita mais ainda-

Milo saiu de perto da porta e procurou as suas roupas, era um saco ficar segurando um travesseiro, principalmente quando ele percebeu que não havia mais necessidade disso já que a maluca surtada estava trancada no banheiro mesmo...

Depois de se vestir rapidamente, ele voltou até a porta do banheiro e continuou:

- Eu vou **mesmo** arrombar... –novamente o escorpianino não recebeu resposta, o que foi a gota d'água para ele- **3... 2... 1... E... **– dizia irritado, já posicionado para derrubar a porta, até que foi interrompido-

- Com licença! –uma voz de mulher veio do lado de fora do quarto- É a camareira, posso entrar? –a mulher bateu três vezes na porta-

Milo se voltou para a porta, pensou por alguns segundos e disse:

- Entra! –indiferente-

A mulher entrou, trazia o café da manhã...

_Que mulher feia... Ainda bem que eu não acordei perto dela... _

- Desculpe Senhor... –a mulher olhava o quarto tentando disfarçar o espanto ao ver os pedaços do abajur e o travesseiros no chão- Não quis incomodar...

- Não está incomodando, para falar a verdade chegou em boa hora... –ele segurou nos ombros da mulher, prestes a pedir uma explicação, só que a mulher se pronunciou antes-

- Não diga isso, claro que incomodo, afinal, estou tomando tempo de _recém-casados _não é mesmo?

Pausa dramática 1...

- Hein? –Milo encarou a mulher-

_O que ela disse? Ela não disse __**aquilo**__ né?Não, não... Não tem como eu ter casado, eu só vim aqui me divertir, não arranjar uma mulher pra sustentar... _

- Eu disse que não quero atrapalhar o Senhor e sua esposa... –a camareira arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto encarava o homem- _**São**_ um _**casal**_tão jovem...

Pausa dramática 2...

Desta vez, Yuzuki abriu a porta do banheiro após escutar as palavras "são" e "casal", ainda enrolada improvisadamente no lençol, ela encarou os dois...

- Hein? –Yuzuki agora quem pensava não ter entendido...-

- Oh! – a camareira abaixou a cabeça envergonhada ao ver o estado de Yuzuki- Me desculpem, irei agora, desculpem ter atrapalhado! –a mulher iria sair ligeiramente do quarto, mas dois braços seguraram-na um em cada ombro, eram Milo e Yuzuki que faziam expressões espantosas-

- **O que você disse?** –a voz de ambos saiu na mesma hora e possuía o mesmo tom assustador e um pouco desesperado-

**Flash back off**

- Bem, não preciso nem dizer o quão assustada a pobre camareira ficou, mas foi graças a ela que pude descobrir a maior besteira que eu já fiz na minha vida... Bem, nem foi tão ruim assim... Pelo menos eu pensava isso... –Yuzu mudou o tom de voz para algo mais parecido como a voz de um demônio- **ANTES DELE ME TIRAR MEUS PRECIOSOS VO... QUERO DIZER, MEUS BONECOS DE PANO... **

- Mas... Você acordou casada e não se lembrava... Ou... –Annabel estreitou os olhos desconfiada- Você embebedou ele e casou, depois fingiu que não lembrava...? –Yuzu responde rindo da teoria paranóica da amiga-

- Não, é sério, eu não lembrava mesmo, inclusive, nem mesmo hoje eu lembro o que aconteceu após apagar naquela noite... –ela ainda parava de rir da teoria de Annabel-

- Você não quis cancelar o casamento? –Annabel encarou a outra- Eu tentei isso, mas meus pais não deixaram... –a última parte foi pronunciada num tom sombrio e solitário, aumentando a aura negra de Belle-

- Bem, deixa eu te contar o final! –Yuzu sorriu forçado tentando acalmar desesperadamente a outra, com medo de ter um Dejá vu (não lembro se escreve assim) e ter uma outra falta de ar...

**Flash Back (Yuzu) **

- O que exatamente aconteceu? –Yuzu disse sombriamente enquanto empurrando a camareira, fazendo-a sentar na cama-

- É melhor você explicar tudo... –Milo disse num tom semelhante, porém muito irritado- Não é uma brincadeira né? Onde estão as câmeras? –vasculha o quarto, mas não acha nenhuma câmera (aparente, é claro) -

- E-eu não entendo... –disse a mulher assustada gaguejando- V-v-vocês chegaram a-aqui muito felizes, m-mo-mostrando um papel dizendo que a-aca-bavam de se c-ca-casar, d-d-depois alugaram o q-quarto e d-disseram p-para n-não incomodar, on-ontem a noite... E h-hoje de manhã eu vim aqui, a-gora eu to aqui p-para limpar o q-quarto... –a mulher falava muito assustada, e os dois á sua freente ficaram totalmente brancos, estáticos, ela aproveitou para fugir-

Alguns minutos depois...

- Lembra de alguma coisa? –Milo ousou perguntar, sem ao menos mover um músculo-

- Absolutamente nada, apaguei e acordei aqui... –disse calma, depois saiu para vestir suas roupas no banheiro- E você? – disse ao voltar devidamente vestida-

- Eu não menti quando disse que não lembrava... –ele sentou na cama-

- E agora? –ela se sentou também na cama- Estamos casados, ela disse, né?

- COMO DIABOS EU BEBI E ACORDEI CASADO? QUE DROGA EU FIZ? (ou fumou) –Milo gritou desesperado se arremessando no chão enquanto choramingava-

- O que meus pais vão dizer? –Yuzuki chorava com as mãos no rosto, também desesperada- Como eu pude beber tanto? Deus, eu juro que se isso for um sonho para eu nunca beber, eu nunca beberei mais na minha vida! –implorava de joelhos, chorando-

Os dois ficaram cerca de meia hora lamentando-se desesperadamente até que, num insight, eles tiveram uma brilhante idéia...

- Espera... –Yuzuki se levantou ficando séria- Se estamos mesmo casados e a camareira viu o tal papel que comprova isso, ele deve estar por aqui... –Ela procurava o papel em tudo que é lugar do quarto-

- E se temos o papel comprovando... Podemos cancelar! –Milo sorriu animado com a idéia, procurando o tal papel-

Nós finalmente achamos o papel, que por algum motivo que eu também não lembro, estava guardado dentro do espelho do banheiro (quem iria procurar num lugar desses? O.O") e aí foi que tudo deu errado, justo quando pensávamos que estaríamos livres...

- Ufa! –suspirou Yuzu aliviada- Nem imagino como seria ficar casada com um cara que nem conheço, imagina só a reação dos meus pais então que são super conservadores! –ela encarava o papel feliz-

- Agora é só pedir para cancelar, aí deve ter o nome do lugar que casamos, né? –ele lia o papel atento, queria acabar logo com aquilo-

- Imagina só eu chegando no Japão dizendo que casei numa viagem de 1 semana para Las Vegas! –a mulher riu do que dizia, parecia até brincadeira- _Ainda bem que vamos cancelar... _–ela sorriu feliz com a idéia-

Mas o que eu não sabia era que aquela frase que eu pronunciava com tanta felicidade, seria o pivô para entrar no inferno que estava por vir...

- _Ainda bem que vamos cancelar isso, eu não sou do tipo de homem que casa, __**muito menos com uma garota sem peito nem bunda...**_– Milo disse, incrédulo, encarando o papel-

_Sem peito nem bunda..._ _**Sem peito nem bunda...**_ _SEM PEITO NEM BUNDA..._ _**SEM PEITO NEM BUNDA...**_

Aquilo ecoou na minha mente, se havia uma coisa que eu odiava era ser chamada de sem peito ou sem bunda, quem dirá os dois ao mesmo tempo! Tive um tique nervoso no mesmo momento, meu olho direito começou a tremer de raiva...

- **Como é...?** – a irritação estava aparente na expressão de Yuzu e sua voz mudara de um tom calmo para algo assustador-

- Ainda bem que vamos cancelar isso, eu não sou do tipo de homem que casa, muito menos com uma garota sem peito nem bunda! -ele repetiu, agora encarando a mulher, estranhando-a-

_NINGUÈM me trata desse jeito e sai sem levar o troco... Eu pretendia ir sem fazer nada, ninguém precisava saber o que eu aconteceu entre essas quatro paredes, mas agora eu irei me vingar... Farei da vida dele um inferno! Ele vai se arrepender de me tratar assim! Muwahahahahahahahh! –rindo mentalmente e maquiavelicamente - _

- **Esqueça!** –ela disse dando um sorriso maquiavélico- Não vamos nos separar... vamos ser muito felizes **juntos **"querido" –Yuzuki encarava o homem de modo assombroso-

- O- o que você está dizendo? TEMOS que cancelar! –Milo gesticulava nervoso-

- **Não temos não... –**a voz dela saiu num tom demoníaco- ** N**ão se preocupe... –falou sorrindo cinicamente, o que assustou Milo- **Vou fazer sua vida muito feliz... **

E então, ele até tentou cancelar, mas o homem do cartório disse que só cancelava se OS DOIS assinassem o documento para cancelamento, o que não era nosso caso.

Bem, ele ficou com muita raiva por algum tempo, mas foi só uma fasezinha rebelde, quando eu o levei para o Japão para conhecer meus pais, eu tive bastantes problemas também...

**Flash back off **

- Então você só se casou por vingança? –Annabel olhou a amiga sorridente- Sabia que tinha algum interesse envolvido nisso- se encolheu murmurando para si-

- È... Na verdade eu nem tenho mais raiva disso, já que ele nunca mais falou no assunto, ele se conformou depois de conhecer meus pais... E, além disso, quando ele faz algo que eu não gosto... Eu resolvo do meu jeito... – tira um bonequinho do bolso enquanto sorria sombriamente-

Enquanto isso...

- Como eu disse, só descobrimos que estávamos casados por causa da camareira, ela ia cancelar, mas... Não sei por que ela mudou de ideia repentinamente... Eu não acho que tenha dito nada que a pudesse fazer mudar de ideia...

- Tem certeza? –Shaka arqueou o cenho, estranhando a mudança de Yuzu sem motivo certo- O que _exatamente _você disse? – Shaka sabia que essa era a pergunta chave, já que o amigo era só um mulherengo sem-noção que não sabia como respeitar de verdade uma mulher-

- Bem, eu disse: "Ainda bem que vamos cancelar isso, eu não sou do tipo de homem que casa, muito menos com uma garota sem peito nem bunda..." –Milo explicou inocentemente-

Shaka supirou batendo uma das mãos na testa enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, e disse:

- Agora entendo o "por que" dela mudar de idéia... Você é mesmo um idiota... –completou encarando o amigo-

- Hã? Que foi que eu fiz? – O.õ Milo encarou o amigo sem entender o que o outro havia dito-

- Esquece... –Shaka suspirou-

- ? –O escorpianino encarou o amigo ainda um pouco confuso, mas logo tornou a completar a história- O pior de tudo para mim, o motivo pelo qual eu aceitei continuar acaso foi nada mais do que pura pressão, tanto pela Yuzu quanto pelos pais dela... –ele fez uma expressão de assombro enquanto lembrava...-

**Flash back (Milo) **

Ela me arrastou até o Japão com a desculpa de que se fôssemos continuar casados, teria que conhecer os pais dela...

Eles estavam esperando no aeroporto, parados, muito felizes da vida...

_Mas que m...! Eu sou obrigado a casar e ainda tenho que conhecer os coroas dessa maluca surtada! _

- Mãe! Pai! –Yuzu correu feliz para abraçar os pais, deixando Milo com uma expressão irritada-

- Ficamos tão felizes em revê-la Yu-chan –a mãe da menina sorria feliz-

- Como foi a viagem, gostou? – o pai sorriu- espero que não tenha feito nada de errado! -ele brincou, sem saber do que o esperava-

- Heheheh –ela sorriu sem graça- Bem... Otou-san e Okaa-san, tenho uma notícia para contar, espero que fiquem felizes... –ela colocou uma das mãos na bochecha-

- O que houve minha filha? – a mãe olhou preocupada ó.ò-

- Não me diga que... Você não se meteu em encrenca não é?ò.Ó – o pai olhou desconfiado-

- Não, não... –ela riu- Não foi nada disso, na verdade aconteceu algo **muito bom... **–a voz dela pronunciou as duas últimas palavras com desprezo- Otou-san, Okaa-san, aconteceram muitas coisas durante a viagem e...

- Conta logo! –Milo apareceu ao lado de Yuzuki irritado, os pais da mulher encararam ele com certa irritação pela interrupção-

- Caham! –pigarreou- Bem, quero lhes apresentar meu _marido. _–falou simplória, franzindo o cenho irritada- Nós nos conhecemos em Las Vegas e nos casamos, é isso! Ù.ú

Os pais da garota ficaram boquiabertos, e muito, mas muito irritados...

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? –o pai de yuzu gritou puxando Milo pela gola- COMO PÔDE SEDUZIR MINHA FILHINHA? –gritava desesperado-

Algumas pessoas do aeroporto pararam para ver o escândalo, a cena foi motivo de muitos cochichos entre as pessoas ali aglomeradas...

- Onde eu errei? –a mãe de Yuzu chorava com as mãos no rosto, desesperada-

- Calma, calma... –Yuzu tentava acalmar a mãe-

- Olha aqui... _Senhor... _Para sua informação, eu não casei por que quis... Quero dizer, casei sem saber... Não... –ele tentava achar um modo de explicar um motivo para o casamento, não tinha pensado muito nisso antes- Melhor... Não casei _sóbrio_... – o homem que segurava a gola de sua camisa se espantou e afrouxou o punho cerrado-

- Mentira! –Yuzu sorriu malevolamente enquanto olhava para o pai- Ele se aproveitou de mim e fez coisas pervertidas comigo, depois não quis assumir! –se faz de vítima na frente dos pais-

- MENTIROSA! –ele a encarou indignado-

- COMO È? –o pai da menina voltou a cerrar o punho, desta vez também rangeu os dentes enquanto encarava Milo-

- Olha, eu juro que não vou ver a cara da sua filha NUNCA MAIS! Só quero voltar para minha casinha na Grécia e nunca mais vou vê-la! T.T –Milo dizia tentando amenizar a raiva que começava a surgir no rosto do pai de Yuzu-

- TARADO! –a mãe de Yuzu deu tapa na cara de Milo-

- AI! –colocou a mão no lugar do tapa e olhou para Yuzu- Não vai dizer nada? V- ele parou de falar e ficou pálido ao ver o sorriso de satisfação no rosto da "esposa"-

- Ele é um homem horrível! –Yuzu abraçou a mãe fingindo chorar- Se aproveitou de mim! –disse num tom choroso, depois olhou por sobre os ombros da mãe que a abraçava e deu língua para Milo que ficou totalmente congelado, sem reação-

- ORA SEU... – o pai de Yuzu deu um soco em Milo, que caiu duro no chão-

_Athena-sama... O que eu fiz para merecer isso?Eu fiz algo de errado? Disse algo ruim? Eu mereço mesmo isso? Athena-sama, me perdoe se fiz algo ruim... T.T Eu não quero sofrer... E MUITO MENOS CASAR! _

Quando eu acordei, estava deitado numa cama, minha vista ainda estava turva, mas eu pude reconhecer aquele sorriso maléfico, não esqueceria dele nunca... Era a Yuzuki, colocava gelo na minha cabeça, imagino que Havaí ficado roxo no local do soco...

- Eu espero que tenha doído muito... Eu vou fazer da sua vida um **inferno **– a mulher sorriu maléficamente-

- ... T.T –Milo só pôde responder com lágrimas de arrependimento, não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer para se livrar da diaba agora...-

Depois disso eu fui obrigado a retornar a Grécia, com um peso a mais nas costas, minha vida se tornou um inferno.

**Flash back off **

- E cá estou, mas agora a situação é bem diferente... –começou a choramingar de novo- Quando você vive algum tempo com alguém, acaba se acostumando, sabe?

- É... -Shaka supirou, sua situação não era lá tão diferente da do amigo-

Enquanto isso...

- Pronto! –Yuzu olhou o que eu acabara de costurar- Eu sei que falei sobre costurar uma roupa, mas acabei me empolgando e costurei algo diferente!

- O quê? –Annabel olhou para as mãos da outra-

- Um Fantoche! –mostra um fantoche pretinho, com carinha e orelhinhas de gato e um olhinho malvado- _Belzenev _(Nekozawa-senpai! De Ouran High School!)

- *.* -os olhos de Annabel brilharam, ele tomou imediatamente o fantoche da mão de Yuzu e ficou encarando-o enquanto dava um de seus sorrisos sinistros-

- Que bom que você gostou do meu voo –pausa e percebe que iria falar "voodo"- Er... Do meu bonequinho!

_Ela iria falar voodo, tenho certeza... Isso é muito suspeito, ela ia mesmo dizer "voodo"-_Annabel olhava desconfiada a expressão de Yuzu-

- Bem, eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui, agora que lhe contei tudo me sinto melhor! -8D- Acho que está na hora de voltar para casa, fugi de lá sem pensar direito... –pára para pensar- Na verdade, eu ainda quero que o Milo me peça desculpas... E devolva meus bonequinhos também! –choraminga e faz biquinho de criança mimada-

- Obrigada... – Annabel agradeceu o bonequinho com o qual ela brincava em suas mãos-

- De nada! -8D- Posso voltar outro dia? Nós poderíamos costurar um vestido legal para você! –sugeriu sorridente e animada ao imaginar a cena-

- Sim... –Annabel deu um sorriso sinistro de felicidade e se encolheu num cantinho escuro da sala, a aura negra dela aumentou consideravelmente enquanto ela brincava com seu fantoche -

_Ah! Eu não entendo! Ela está feliz... Mas... Por quê? Por que a aura negra está aumentando... Cof, cof! Eu... Não consigo respirar! Não acredito! Por que a a aura negra aumenta até com felicidade? _

Yuzu se afastava rapidamente da garota com as mãos na garganta... Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde para longe dali, chegando ao salão principal, yuzu ainda ofegante pela falta de ar e pela corrida de antes, apoiou as mãos no joelho...

- YUZU! –milo viu a mulher e saiu correndo, agarrando as pernas dela que se remexia para ele largá-la- Espera... –encara Shaka desconfiado- Ela estava aqui o tempo todo?

- ...Você ainda deve um pedido de desculpas – o loiro disse isso enquanto saia da sala calmamente-

- NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO!-gritou incrédulo- Como? COMO? Como a Yuzu estava aqui o tempo todo e eu não notei? –ToT-

- Seu marido desnaturado! –fura um mini-voodo de Milo que ela guardava no bolso-

- AI! –ToT- Pára de furar esses bonecos estranhos, eles me dão medo! ó.ò

- Não paro! Não até você me devolver os outros da minha coleção! Bleeh!– dá língua-

- T-tá bom! Eu juro que te devolvo, mas você precisa voltar pra casa! –T.T- Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho! –faz carinha de cãozinho abandonado- Você não pode me deixar só com aqueles bonecos, eu dou eles para você contanto que não dura com eles na cama... –faz uma expressão assombrada como se lembrasse de algo- Eu juro quesinto como se eles fossem se mexer...

- Hunf! –vira a cara-

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho! Yuzuuu! - i.i -

- ... –encara Milo por alguns segundos *.* não resiste e cede- Tá bom! Eu volto! –abraça o marido- Nyah! –barulhinho de japonesas(?)-

- Minha Yuzu! -8D abraça-

E o casalzinho sai da casa de virgem, sendo seguidos pelos olhares de Shaka...

_Que casal estranho... Pra quê ela fugiu para início de conversa se ia acabar desse jeito? Ù.ú _(olha quem fala sobre casais estranhos ¬ ¬)

- Olha só o que eu ganhei... – Annabel surge atrás de Shaka do nada, mostrando o boneco que tinha nas mãos-

Por um momento, Shaka sentiu um calafrio com a aparição repentina da esposa, a aura dela parecia mais maligna do que nunca...

- Ah... Quem te deu isso? û.ú –o marido indagou estranhando a esposa-

- Foi a Yuzuki... Eu quero aprender a costurar vestidos também... He... –sorriso sinistro- Mas...

- ? – Shaka encarou a mulher se escondendo atrás da sombra de uma pilastra com uma aura deprimente-

- As outras esposas que passaram por aqui são tão animadas... –deprime-

- Hum... –ele se aproximou da mulher- Não se preocupe com isso, elas são só barulhentas... –pensou em algo- _Você está bem do jeito que é agora_! –sorri levemente-

Annabel deu um sorriso sinistro, mas pelo menos ela estava feliz de verdade (isso aumentou a aura negra dela) mas Shaka não pareceu se importar (que fofo *.*)

Enquanto isso na casa de Escorpião...

- T.T não foge mais de casa tá bom? Eu desci o santuário, procurei na vila, depois voltei... Demorou muito para te achar eu estava preocupado! –T.T-

- Você ficou me procurando o tempo todo? –olhinhos brilhando-

- Mas é claro! –pensa um pouco- Não tem como eu deixar minha linda esposa tem? –faz pose de marido galã-

Os olhos de Yuzu começaram a brilhar...

- KYAHHH! - o pula em cima de Milo, e os dois saem rolando escada abaixo-

- Ai... –Milo caído com a esposa em cima dele, ainda agarradinha com carinha de "Kyahh" (não me perguntem como é isso, devem ter visto algum "Kyahh" em algum mangá) –

_Eu ouvi um 'creck'... Sim... Foi mesmo um 'creck'... Minhas costelas estão doendo..._ _Por quê será?T.T Eu pensei que se me livrasse dos voodos me livraria de toda a dor... Athena-sama... Eu fiz algo errado? Eu fui um mau cavaleiro? Eu não te protegi direitinho? Eu disse algo errado?Athena-sama...?..._

_ATHENA-SAMAAAAA! TOT_

E assim acaba mais um dia da nova era no Santuário... Será que Athena vai acordar com as preces de Milo? Será que ele continuará com sua vida sofrida? Será que Annabel vai conseguir controlar sua aura negra? (Talvez essas perguntas nunca se respondam ¬ ¬ ou não...)

-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Oi! Mais um capitulozinho, espero que tenham gostado! 8D

Eu incrementei bastante a história do Milo e da Yuzu (hehehehe) bem, como sempre parte dos créditos a minha mana que me dá muitíssimas idéias para a fic ( e me motiva a escrever)

E, respondendo as reviews (muito obrigada à vcs leitores, me sinto tão motivada com as reviews *.*)

_**Persefone-san: **__Claro que o Shakinha é fofo! Ele é um dos que tem mais cabeça boa no meio dos outros lá (não querendo favorecer ao cavaleiro do meu signo, mas...*.*! –jogam sapato na autora) Bem, de qualquer forma, é bom mesmo manter os geminianos sarados *¬* ( pra manter as fãs entende?) e sim, o Milo é mesmo um tapado ù.ú (ele é fofo do jeito dele)_

_**Anya Amamya**__: O próximo capítulo te prepara que a Anna vem aí e vem com tudo XD! (já planejei com minha mana tim-tim por tim-tim!) Dizem que a justiça tarda mas não falha né: pois com o Milo é a mente, a cabeça dele tarda a entender mas não falha! (hohoho-imitando risada da Eva) _

_**Pure-Petit Cat: **__Saiu o capítulo da Yuzu! (espero que tenha incrementado bem a história 8D) e essa história de Nekozawa (autora super-influenciada pelas várias leitoras falando sobre nekozawa-senpai e Ouran Host club *.*) Eu também adoro o Belzenev! Elas viraram mesmo amigas, a primeira amiguinha de verdade da Belle 8D (tenha medo hein! ) XD e eu só fiz a Yuzu amiga da Hazel pq, os maridos delas são amigos, presumi que elas deveriam ao menos se conhecer (ou ser amigas como os maridos) _

_**Mahorin: **__Eu iria fazer só a parte da Eva mostrando o colar, mas aí eu pensei "a característica dela é ser malvada, fingida e irritante"aí tive que fazer ela se confundindo sobre roubar o santuário *.* (ela não pode perder as principais características de modo algum!) E sim, realmente dói 9imagina vc recebendo agulhadas toda vez q alguém tem raiva de vc!isso doeria pra mim, mas não vem ao caso ù.ú) _

_**Lecka-chan: **__Desculpe XD ( eu posto os capítulos bem rapidinho e respondo as reviews que chegam até o momento da postagem) mas isso não me impede de responder a duas reviews num coment só! Eu ri da história de "brotar" do chão XDmas vc até q tem razão, sabe se lá que coisas podem acontecer no santuário né! _

_**Aredhel Atreides: **__Eles combinam perfeitamente! (o Shaka e a Belle *.*) não teria dado certo se eles não fossem obrigados a casar, tudo bem ,mas... Sem detalhes! Foi um casamento forçado que deu certo! Quem não iria querer um indiano loiro e calminho q nem o Shaka? (não quer? Eu quero!O.O)E sim, o Milo se machuca muito, a esposa dele é meia doidinha, o coitado sofre, mas fazer o que né? É a vida... ( a vida não faz vc cair de escadas, rolar e quebrar ossos ¬¬) _

_**Lune Kuruta: **__Bem, olhe o lado bom, pelo menos nesse passa-passa na casa de Virgem a Belle arranjou uma amiguinha para falar sobre coisas sinistras e costurar voodos! E sim! Com certeza a Eva está se enroscando na própria teia (quem não ficaria caidinha por um leãozinho fofo e com um corpitchu maravilhoso?*.*) acho que o Shaka tem esse tipo de personalidade, de casal unido, afinal ele é um dos mais sãos do santuário (Junto com Kamus, Mú e Deba ) Sentiu dó do Milo agora? ( eu tive pena dele quebrando os ossos) Falaram tanto do Nekozawa-senpai que o bonequinho dele Belzenev resolveu dar uma passadinha na fic! 8D_

_**Rowdrain. Kanovich: **__Anime-se garota! Logo chegará a vez do Dite (já tenho idéias para ele, e bem fofinhas *.*) pode crer que vou dar uma incrementada master na história (com diálogos e cenas fofas!) _

_**Alecto Berkley: **__Só para constar, de tanto que falaram nisso da casa dos gêmeos quebrar fizeram eu e minha irmã termos um insight! (espere e verá!) Hohohoho! _

_**Gemini Babi: **__Normal? (tem certeza…?) Na verdade não acho alguém que brinca com espuma de lavar pratos e fala em sotaque espanhol tão normal assim! O.õ Mas, acho que isso pode ser algo bem carismático (ou não?) Bah! O próximo capítulo terá a Ellen Tb! ( espere e verá [2]) ! _

Voando na velocidade da luz!


	7. Capítulo 05 pt 1:Sagittarius & Capricorn

Oiiee! Esse capítulo está bem recheadinho também! Os casais serão os pares de Aioros e Shura!

Demora; os motivos são, primeiramente o tempo, segundo que eu tive que pesquisar sobre danças de salão e algumas músicas e vídeos para narrar o capítulo (vocês vão entender) e terceiro que sempre q eu ia escrever acontecia algo pra atrapalhar!

Bem, vamos ao que interessa ù.ú

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Capítulo 05.1: Sagittarius & Capricorn **

- AH! Oros! –Anna acordava o marido muito animada- Lembra que dia é hoje?- 8D-

- Hmn? –Aioros sentou-se na cama ainda sonolento- Bem... Não faço a mínima idéia... –encara a esposa coçando o olho de sono-

Anna fechou a cara, fazendo com que o marido despertasse de vez...

- Ah! È lógico que lembro meu amor! Não poderia esquecer nunca! –disse meio nervoso com um pouco de medo da esposa- Hoje é o dia em que nos conhecemos, não é? –chutou nervoso gesticulando-

- Ahhhh! –a esposa amenizou a expressão irritada e abraçou o marido- Sim! Você lembra!

_Ufa! Ainda bem que tenho memória boa! Eu estaria frito agora se não tivesse lembrado! Logo o dia em que nos conhecemos! _

- Sabe... –faz biquinho e começa a brincar com os dedos- Já que é um dia importante assim, eu to com vontade de sair... –olha com olhinhos pidões para o Aioros- Nós nunca mais saímos!

- Hehehe –ri sem graça, sem o menor ânimo- Certo, certo, se a minha pequenininha diz... –ele viu a expressão da mulher mudar novamente para irritação- Er... Quero dizer, Anna nós vamos aonde? –pergunta nervoso, com medo da mulher-

- Vou me aprontar! –fica animada que nem criança e sai correndo para vestir alguma roupa-

Anna ficou alguns segundos fora, mas depois voltou correndo na velocidade da luz...

- Er... Como é um dia importante... –coloca as mãos sobre as bochechas ruborizadas- Poderia vestir uma roupa de príncipe?

- Hã? –Ele encarou-a estranhando o pedido- Por quê?

- Eu vou me vestir de princesa. Ah! É tão romântico! Imagine só o príncipe e uma princesa! Você vai parecer um herói, e quando falo em herói isso me lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos e você parecia mesmo um naquela hora! Ah! –supira e olha com carinha pidona- Sim...?

- Ah! –suspira ú.ù- Certo... Mas... Eu tenho alguma roupa de príncipe por acaso?

- ... –encara o marido com uma expressão assustadora- Nós podemos fazer uma... Um príncipe moderno, não é lindo? –sorriso feliz enquanto imagina as suas fantasias malucas-

- medo- ó.ò

Enquanto isso, na casa de Capricórnio...

- Vamos ahora! Yo tengo que bailar! –Ellen encarava Shura-

Ela estava usando um belo vestido espanhol de cor carmesim, bem decotado, possuía uma abertura no lado direito que iniciava nas coxas e terminava no fim do vestido longo com babados na abertura; os sapatos de salto alto de cor preta contrastavam com o traje elegante e provocador.

- No tienes! Yo no quiero salir ahora! No me gusta bailar así! – Shura falou irritado, cruzando os braços- E pára de falar com esse sotaque espanhol! Eu sei muito bem que você não é Espanhola de verdade! –irritou-se mais ainda fechando os olhos-

Shura trajava um colete cinza de listras brancas por cima de uma camisa preta, no colete havia uma rosa vermelha, que combinava com o vestido da parceira, ele usava também calças e sapatos pretos, estava elegante e belo, assim como a esposa.

- Ah! Pare com essas frescuras, é só um concurso e nós vamos sim! –sai puxando o marido pelo pulso, saindo da casa de capricórnio em direção à casa de sagitário...

Chegando a tal casa...

Aioros e Anna esatavam na entrada da casa de Sagitário, vestidos estranhamente...

- Anna... Esse tipo de "improviso"... –Aioros reclamava com a esposa-

- Você está tão lindo! Parece até um príncipe! -8D Anna dizia muito feliz-

Anna vestia um belo vestido estilo princesa, longo e rodado em tons pastéis, usava luvas de seda também, como uma princesa.

Aioros estava trajado num fraque branco com um lírio enfeitando, calças brancas e sapatos também, nada demais exceto pelo bigode feito de lápis de olhos que estava no rosto dele e o monóculo.

- EU TÔ PARECENDO UM VILÃO, NÃO UM PRÍNCIPE! –gritou incrédulo-

- Mas... É tão mais romântico –coloca as mãos nas bochechas ruborizadas, fantasiando- Ao invés do príncipe, é o vilão que se apaixona pela princesa! –olhos brilhando-

- Não! Não é! –falou desesperado-

- Você não entende? È como nos mangás shoujo imprevisíveis que a mocinha tem que escolher entre dois garotos, um é seu príncipe e o outro o vilão, ela passa a história toda gostando só de um, mas com o tempo fica dividida e ela sabe que apesar do vilão estar do lado mau ele gosta dela do mesmo jeito que o príncipe o que a confunde ainda mais, mas no fundo ela quer torná-lo um bom homem, daí no final o príncipe diz que só gostava dela que nem uma irmã e ela descobre que a ama mesmo o vilão e ele vira bonzinho e eles ficam juntos..._ Você é o vilão, entende?_ -disse perdida em devaneios-

- Hã? –Aioros ficou abismado pois não entendera absolutamente nada do que a esposa disse-

Então, depois da longa explicação non-sense de Anna sobre por que vilões são melhores que príncipes, ela e Aioros notam a presença de Shura e Ellen...

- Oi! –disse o sagitariano animado-

- Oi... –Shura disse ainda perdido na explicação de Anna-

- Nós vamos sair também! Aonde vocês vão?

- A um campeonato de dança! –Ellen disse abrindo seu elegante leque de babados espanhol-

- Aioros! –Anna encarou o marido- EU QUERO IR TAMBÈM!

- Hão? O quê? –Aioros mais uma vez surpreendeu-se com a esposa- Você tá maluca?

- É uma ocasião especial, nada melhor do que uma dança entre a princesa e o vilão para tornar as coisas mais reais e especiais! -8D fantasia novamente-

- Mas... –o marido começou a sussurrar para a esposa- Eles são especialistas em dança, não tem como nós vencermos!

- MAS EU QUERO IR! –cruza os braços e faz bico- É um dia muito especial... –faz carinha de cachorrinho sem dono-

- ... –ele hesitou um pouco, mas não pode se conter- TÁ BOM! –falou ao sentir-se derrotado pelo carisma da mulher-

Ele não estava mesmo com muita paciência para um campeonato de dança, principalmente vestido daquele jeito! Mas não conseguia dizer não ao carisma da esposa.

- Mas... –Aioros lançou um olhar reprimido para Anna- Posso chamar alguém...?

- ?

Passado isso, na casa de Leão, algum tempo após esse diálogo...

- Vamos Aiolia!

- Bem... Se a Eva for... –Aiolia deu seu sorriso bobo de sempre enquanto esperava a resposta da esposa-

- Hunf! –cruzou os braços, virando o rosto- E o que eu ganharia com isso?

_Não acredito que esses idiotas estão me chamando de novo para ir com eles! Eu só vou se tiver dinheiro envolvido, nem se o Aiolia me implorasse,eu só vou se ganhar algo em troca ù.ú Bem... Tal vez se ele fizer uma carinha que mereça piedade- EPA! NEM PENSAR! Ó.Ò Por Zeus, estou ficando tempo demais aqui! _

Eva fazia caras e bocas enquanto pensava...

- Bem, na verdade quem vencer o concurso ganhará um prêmio! –Ellen lançou um olhar para Eva e completou já imaginado a reação da outra- Em dinheiro...

- Onde é? –Eva perguntou de imediato- Vamos Aiolia? Sinto muita vontade de ir...

- ó.ò Você não queria há um segundo... –ele parou e encarou seriamente a esposa-

- Er... Hohohohoho –sorriu sem graça, não tinha uma mentira em mente-

- Ah... Entendo- Aiolia pensou e deu um sorriso para Eva- Você quer o dinheiro para... Ajudar a pagar algumas despesas né?

- Hohohoho –sorriu nervosa- É claro... –mentiu forçado com um sorriso falso no rosto- Estava pensando exatamente nisso... –relutou em dizer e sorriu super forçado-

_Que droga! Vou ter que usar o dinheiro para ele não desconfiar de mim! _

- i.i Eva... –Aiolia ficou comovido e todos sentiram um imenso sentimento de pena e pesar por ele nunca descobrir nada-

Depois de mais uma cena em que Aiolia mereceu o Prêmio Nobel por ser tão ingênuo, os 3 casais continuaram a descer a escadaria...

Na casa de Áries...

- O quê? Campeonato de dança? –Mú fez uma expressão cansada, não queria sair de sua casa-

- Oh! Eu sempre quis ver um! Nunca vi um campeonato de dança pessoalmente! –Rennaly abriu um sorriso no rosto e falou animada- Eu vou! –completou com toda certeza do mundo-

- ... –Mú fitou-a por alguns segundos e suspirou- Eu também vou...

- Mas você não estava cansado? –Renna arqueou uma das sobrancelhas estranhando o ariano-

- Bem... Isso também é um modo de relaxar não é? –Mú esquivou-se da explicação de suas próprias razões em ir também (lê-se: Renna ¬¬)-

E assim, os 4 casais (como chegou á esse número O.õ?)

O campeonato estava organizado em um salão muito grande, mesas rodeavam todo o local, a decoração era por parte também feita de fitas e panos vermelhos e pretos que adornavam o local e um palco foi posto também, mas o centro do salão estava vazio, os casais que competissem iriam dançar ali, no meio de todos, como num desfile, um verdadeiro espetáculo, com direito à luzes direcionadas a cada casal que dançasse.

E, perto do centro, havia também uma mesa exclusiva para os jurados, era lá que os casais deveriam fazer as inscrições, mas somente os 12 primeiros casais poderiam participar...

Chegando lá, muitos lugares já haviam sido ocupados, na verdade os 4 casais estavam com uma certa dificuldade de achar um bom lugar...

- Hey! Aqui! –uma voz feminina chamou-os de longe-

- Hã? –Shura virou-se, era Malu sentada numa mesa com o Mask e juntamente á eles estavam também Afrodite e Hannah-

- Por quê vocês estão aqui? –Ellen encarou os casais como se fossem seus inimigos-

- Nós viemos competir, é claro! –Malu disse, sendo tomada pelo espírito de competição-

- Dança é algo tão artístico! –Hannah sorriu- E também, eu posso dançar juntinho dele, já que ele gosta de dança... Heheheh -agarra o braço de Afrodite, que se incomodou-

- Bem, eu não vou dançar! –Eva olhou para Aiolia, que só sorriu-

- Eu também vim só para olhar! –Renna falou animada com as "peças' da competição-

- Vamos nos inscrever! –Ellen olhou para Eva, Anna e depois lançou um olhar competitivo para Malu-

- H-hein?N-não espera, eu não... –Eva contestou, mas foi puxada junto-

_AHhh! Eu tenho que ganhar esse prêmio e roubar logo as armaduras e o dinheiro daquela tal Saori Kido! Estou ficando tempo demais aqui! _

As três conseguiram uma vaguinha, já que a maioria das pessoas que estavam lá preferiam apenas apreciar o espetáculo e poucos casais gostariam de realmente competir. Malu e Hannah já haviam se inscrito, o que significa que agora elas eram todas inimigas ò.ó.

- Olá, boa noite a todos! –o homem vestido com um smoking falava para o público- esta noite, eu serie o narrador dos eventos, inclusive a competição de dança, o qual irei lhes explicar as regras e as danças que serão em cada etapa...

- Etapa? "Danças"? –Aioros ficara abismado mais uma vez, sabia que ir lá sem ao menos treinar ou saber como seria o campeonato não iria dar certo-

- O Campeonato será dividido em 4 etapas, cada etapa terá um estilo de música clássica de salão como tema, cada etapa eliminará 3 casais, que serão julgados pelos nossos jurados –o homem direcionou o olhar para a mesa com os 5 jurados que acenavam- E na etapa final, os três casais que sobrarem competirão pelo primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar. Cada etapa terá uma música escolhida especialmente por nossos jurados como dito durante a divulgação da competição. Anunciarei agora os estilos musicais de cada etapa:

**Primeira etapa: **Uma dança quente para deixar todos vidrados na competição: _Salsa_!

**Segunda Etapa: **Também muito conhecida como "a dança proibida": _Lambada_!

**Terceira etapa: **Um estilo mais calmo, mas não deixando a desejar: _Bolero _

**Etapa final: **Esta é uma dança difícil de executar, será certamente um bom estilo para definir quem consegue executar com mais perfeição, fechando a competição com chave de ouro: _Tango _

- E-espera, como iremos dançar esses estilos se nem praticamos! –Aioros olhava a esposa que sorria ao seu lado-

- É só improvisar! –sugeriu simplória-

- Eu não quero dançar! –Shura reclamava irritado-

- Por quê? –Ellen franziu o cenho, estranhando o marido-

- Não posso dançar na frente deles, vão rir de mim! –Shura apontou para os amigos-

- Ah! Você não sabe dançar? –Mú encarou o capricorniano estranhando-o-

- Claro que sei! O que acha que eu estava fazendo quando você me viu dançando na minha casa? (só dar uma olhadinha no prólogo, quem não lembra)

- Ah! Verdade! –Mú riu ao lembrar- Vocês dançam bem!

- Eu era uma dançarina antes, lembra? Por isso posso ensiná-lo muito bem!

- Ela me obrigou a treinar! –Shura encarava a mulher irritado- Essa **vigarista**! – disse enfurecido-

- Não é assim que você me chama na cama! –Ellen praticamente atirou as palavras venenosas abrindo seu leque e ocultando parte do rosto que escondia um sorriso-

Todos ficaram sem-graça após isso e Shura procurava um buraco para esconder a cara, mas como não achou só calou-se irritado e envergonhado.

- Vamos, vou dar uma maquiada em você! –puxou o marido para maquiá-lo e deixá-lo bem mais bonito para os jurados-

- Hannah! –a voz de Afrodite foi ouvida por todos sentados à mesa- Eu QUERO usar batom! Por que não posso? –ele gesticulava irritado-

- Porque EU sou quem vai usar batom! Nas competições de dança é a mulher que usa batom para ficar produzida, homens não usam batom! –ela franziu o cenho, irritada, e encarou o marido-

- AHhhh! –bufou de raiva- Tá bom, eu tiro! –passa a mão tirando o batom-

Afrodite vestia uma camisa espanhola com babados no decote e cobrindo os botões bem como no final nas longas mangas, era de cor branca, as calças eram de cor roxo brilhoso, e os sapatos pretos.

Hannah usava um colã roxo brilhoso tomara-que-caia, com uma saia de camadas que ia até a metade das coxas, com as costas nuas, adornado de pequenas pedrinhas azuis que contornavam as curvas dela; os sapatos de salto alto eram pretos.

- Você está ótimo nesse terno! –Malu olhava o esposo-

Ela estava usando um vestido pérola, soltinho até os joelhos, decotado e de alça fina, usava sapatos caramelo de salto alto.

Mácara da morte vestia um terno preto (como todo bom italiano, ou nem tão bom assim...), com uma camisa num tom de azul médio (nem da cor do céu, nem da cor do mar) e o restante era preto, exceto pela rosa azul-celeste que tinha em seu terno (cortesia de Afrodite).

- Vamos iniciar a competição, por favor, os casais, posicionem-se no salão! –o narrador pediu gesticulando-

- Vamos, Eva!- Aiolia sorriu com os olhos brilhando de emoção-

Ele vestia uma camisa de botão simples areia e calças pretas, igualmente aos sapatos. (ele é bem simples no visual, desleixado talvez... 8D nosso Olia!)

Eva estava trajada num vestido longo, de uma alça só, aberto dos dois lados das coxas e bem decotado, o vestido quase batia na mesa altura dos pés, ela usava uma sandália de tiras de cor preta, o salto era bem alto e fino.

- E você sabe dançar? –Eva lançou um olhar analítico para Aiolia- Quero dizer... –muda a expressão para seu típico sorriso forçado ao perceber que havia tirado a máscara de falsidade- Er... Já dançou alguma vez, Aiolia?

- Hum... –ele abaixou a cabeça triste- Não...

- Aff –bufou irritada, e mudou a expressão de novo para o sorriso quando viu o marido fitando-a- Hohohohoho! –nervosa- Eu te guio!

Só para esclarecer, Eva já teve que aprender a dançar para roubar a mansão de um riquinho mimado que adorava dançarinas!

Os casais apareceram rapidamente ali, dentre eles, Aioros Shura&Ellen, Malu&Mask, Eva&Aiolia e Afrodite&Hannah...

- A primeira dança será a salsa, com a música "Maria (Salsa y merengue)"* (**N/a: **aguardo nas notinhas no final do capítulo)

Os casais se posicionaram no espaço enorme deixado para que eles dançassem, cada um com sua forma de interpretar a dança, uns ao lado de seus pares, outros distantes, Shura e Ellen estavam de mãos dadas, um de frente para o outro; Malu estava de um lado e Mask a poucos metros de distância dela na mesma posição em pé; Afrodite estava ajoelhado de costas para a esposa que se mantinha em pé; Aioros não sabia o que fazer, então simplesmente aproximou-se da esposa e segurou nas mãos dela, como Shura fazia...

- Anna, o que vamos fazer? –ele segurava as mãos da mulher apenas para falar com ela e parecer um passo da dança-

- Improvise, quero dizer, vamos imitar alguns passos, e improvisar, é só pegar o jeito da coisa! -8D sorria simplória e animada-

- Por Athena... Onde é que eu fui me meter! –Aioros chorava, sabendo que iria se dar mal-

A música começou, os casais todos já entravam no ritmo da dança, Shura e Ellen começaram com passos ritmados, mas Shura não parecia muito feliz...

Afrodite estava de costas para a platéia, assim que a música começou, ele se levantou e surpreendeu a todos mostrando a rosa lilás em sua boca, então segurou a mão da esposa e começaram a dança, a platéia vibrou.

Ele girou a esposa, separando-se dela e depois a puxou para si, fez alguns passos ritmados e depois a abraçou por trás, largando uma das mãos que segurava a da esposa ele pegou a rosa em sua boca e pôs no cabelo de Hannah.

- Hey! Dance direito! –Ellen contestou enquanto segurava em ambas as mãos do marido e seguia e,m passos iguais aos dele, para frente e para trás- Não está animado?

- Claro que estou. –disse indiferente e desanimado-

Enquanto Ellen rodopiava, indo aos braços do marido e sendo jogada inúmeras vezes, eles voltaram aos passos ritmados até que Shura a abraçou por trás e ela disse séria:

- Escute, eu quero vencer essa competição e você quer se livrar de mim, então faremos um acordo: Se você me ajudar vencer a competição, eu me divorcio...

- Isso é sério? –Shura encarava a mulher perplexo enquanto a fazia girar-

- Sim. –respondeu enquanto se jogava nos braços do "marido" e depois fazia uma sequência de passos ritmados-

Ele ponderou por alguns momentos, segundos, mas que valeram por muito tempo, lembrava de seu casamento, que não fora dos melhores e muito impulsivo, o que o fazia se arrepender às vezes, mas...

- Feito! –respondeu enquanto encurvava-se junto mulher que enlaçava os braços em seu pescoço, encarando-o nos olhos-

Aioros e Anna, incrivelmente dançavam harmoniosamente, bem semelhante aos demais casais...

- Olha! Agente tá conseguindo mesmo fazer no _timing _certo! –Aioros comentou surpreso consigo mesmo-

- É claro! Nós somos um casal, temos muita harmonia! È por isso eu dá certo! –ele imitava os outros, se jogando e voltando a dança-

Malu e Mask dançavam com mais troca de olhares e passos ritmados, com uma certa elegância, mas não fugindo do estilo sensual da dança.

Eva fazia a maior parte da dança, com exceção de quando se davam as mãos e dançavam ritmadamente, Eva era quem guiava a dança, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos dos jurados.

- Olha só! Eles dançam muito bem! – Renna comentou animada, bastante atenciosa aos passos dos amigos-

- Na verdade o Aioros parece bem atrapalhado, não me parece muito familiarizado com a dança... – Mú comentou-

No fim da música cada casal fez algo diferente, que fez a platéia vibrar e levantar-se para bater palmas...

- Me gira no ar como os casais fazem na TV! –Anna pediu animada-

- O QUÊ? -Aioros encarou a mulher abismado- Não tem como! Seu vestido pesa muito!

- ahhhh! –fez biquinho emburrada- Então pelo menos faça algo heróico! -sugeriu abrindo um sorriso no rosto-

- Mas... EU SOU O VILÃO! –gritou arrependido de estar ali-

Então, Aioros somente deitou Anna em um de seus braços enquanto a mesma enroscava seus braços no pescoço de Aioros, para dar aquele clima PrincesaxPríncipe (ou vilão).

Mask se ajoelhou e encerrou a música dando um beijo na mão da esposa que virava o rosto, fazendo charminho, como se interpretassem a cena de um homem tentando conquistar uma mulher que não cedia às cantadas dele (e bota verdade nisso).

Aiolia encerrou abraçando a mulher por trás (pedido da mesma para se sair bem no concurso)

Afrodite segurou nas mãos da esposa e lhe ofereceu outra rosa, branca desta vez.

E Shura encerrou a dança segurando o corpo da esposa e jogando-a para cima, fazendo-a girar no ar e em seguida, cair novamente em seus braços para então colocá-la no chão e segurar uma de suas mãos, com muita elegância e classe.

- Encerrou-se a primeira etapa! –o narrador aplaudia junto á platéia- Os nossos jurados irão decidir agora os casais que serão eliminados!

Todos voltaram á mesa onde estavam Renna e Mú e sentaram-se cansados.

- Vocês dançaram muito bem! –Mú aplaudiu os amigos-

- Vocês não me parecem muito bem... – Mask encarou Shura e Ellen que pareciam irritados e não olhavam um na cara do outro-

- Eu estou me preparando mentalmente para os resultados, só isso! –Ellen virou ainda mais o rosto-

Enquanto isso, na mesa dos jurados...

- Você viu aqueles dois caracterizados? Foi uma escolha interessante, ao invés do convencional Príncipe e princesa, fizeram uma princesa e um vilão, sem falar que deve ser extremamente difícil executar passos de salsa com um vestido daqueles! –um jurado comentava com a outra ao seu lado-

- Concordo, eles estão classificados pra mim! –a mulher acenou aprovando com a cabeça e prosseguiu- Teve outro casal em particular que gostei, na verdade fiquei decepcionada porque as danças devem ser executadas por um **homem **e uma **mulher, **mas teve um par que eram duas mulheres!

- Ah! Eu vi... Aquilo não era um homem? Ou talvez uma mulher? Não é permitido, deveríamos desclassificá-los... –um outro jurado falou procurando o par de "mulheres" pelo salão- Bem, não podemos passá-las para a próxima etapa!

- Ah! Aquele casal no qual a mulher guiava a dança foi terrível, como ele pôde deixar a mulher guiar a dança? Não acho que sejam qualificados o bastante para passar até a próxima etapa...

- Mas teve um casal interessante, aquele que tinha um homem de terno... Eles dançaram bem...

- Teve um casal além desse que me chamou muito a atenção, uma mulher vestida de espanhola e um homem de cabelos negros, eles executaram a dança perfeitamente, pareciam até profissionais! –exclamou admirado com o casal-

- Sim, deveriam continuar, acredito que eles possam dançar divinamente –uma jurada concordou- E talvez até merecer o prêmio!

Os jurados continuaram a discussão por mais algum tempo, até que finalmente o narrador prontificou-se no palco para dizer os casais eliminados...

- Gostaria que todos os casais viessem até a pista de dança, por favor... –ele esperou os casais se organizarem- Apenas nove destes doze casais irão passar para a próxima etapa! Espero que estejam preparados... Os casais que sairão serão... –o clima tenso se instalou no salão, muitos apostadores que haviam gastado dinheiro com alguns casais ficaram ansiosos-

1- Afrodite e Hannah –o narrador leu um dos papéis em sua mão- Creio que descumpriram as regras estabelecidas, já que a dança deve ser feita entre um homem e uma mulher! –O narrador olhou para os citados-

- MAS EU SOU UM HOMEM! –Afrodite protestou indignado, no mesmo momento todos o olharam-

Depois da cena podiam-se ouvir alguns comentários vindos das mulheres da platéia como "que homem lindo!" ou "Que elegância e masculinidade daquele homem" O.õ, isso fez Hannah agarrar o braço do marido.

- Bem, de qualquer modo, –continuou o narrador- Está eliminado! –ele encarou sério Afrodite que se retirou dali com sua esposa- Os demais eliminados foram: Eva e Aiolia, Gonçalez e Sílvia (nada criativa para nomes ¬¬) –disse enquanto lia os papéis em suas mãos-

- Não acredito! –Eva bateu o pé com raiva- AIOLIA! –puxou o marido pela gola da camisa, mas parou ao perceber sua agressividade- Hohohoho, eu queria ter continuado... –ajeita a gola repuxada da camisa de Aiolia-

- ele segurou as mãos da mulher- É só uma competição Eva, não se preocupe se for pelo dinheiro... –ele foi interrompido-

- N-não Hohohoho –sorriu nervosa, percebendo a agressividade de antes- Está tudo bem querido, eu queria pagar o conserto...

- Eva ó.ò –ele encarou a mulher emocionado com a "bondade"-

_Droga! Parece que eu estou perdendo o foco! Preciso me controlar!Não posso parecer a vilã da história... _

Então , Eva e Aiolia se retiraram, Gonçalez e Sílvia também...

- Nós conseguimos! –Aioros abraçou a mulher e a suspendeu no ar enquanto a abraçava de tamanha felicidade-

- Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse... –Ellen fitou Shura por alguns segundos e depois saiu de perto dele, indo se sentar á mesa-

Shura se inclinou um pouco para ver Ellen, ficou distante em pensamentos por alguns segundos, como se lembrasse de algo, mas depois, balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi à mesa também...

A próxima etapa iria começar...

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Bem, o capítulo ficou bem grande por causa das danças e tudo mais, por isso dividi em dois (de novo), só no próximo aparecerão as histórias, mas irei caprichar!

E quanto á música que eu citei "Mari (Salsa y Merengue), talvez não se lembrem (ou não seja da época de vcs) mas era o tema de abertura da novela "Salsa e Merengue", a música era cantada por Ricky Martin, aqui o link:

.com/watch?v=bnRj6yh2ljE

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

_**Alecto Berkley:**__Eva jpá está se arrependendo... De passar tanto tempo com o Aiolia, ela tá caidinha já, tá até sendo sincera demais!Mas lógico que ela ainda vai ter que mudar muito, já que ela ainda não desistiu da idéia de roubar as armaduras de ouro! E não, não foi no mesmo tempo que a Annita conheceu o Saga, um pouco depois talvez... _

_**Pure-Petit Cat: **__Bem, infelizmente eu escrevi tanto sobre danças e competições que nem escrevi a história dos casais, mas ficará para o próximo capítulo, que ficará bem caliente também com essas danças de salão! Eu também achei fofo *.* _

_**Anya Amamya: **__Bem, a história do aioros vai ter que ficar para o próximo capítulo (tacam pedra na Lune) Tá ta´eu sei, eu enrolei demais! Mas... danças de salão me inspiram tanto, me animam! Não se preocupe que eu não esqueci da história não, sei muito bem os diálogos prontinhos na cabeça, só é escrever *.* (espero que tenha gostado do look PrincesaxVilão dos Olos e da Anna) _

_**Lecka-chan: **__finalmente sua Renna apareceu! E teve até um climinha e olhares por parte do Mú! 8D, não é fofo? (crise de loucura e ânimo na autora)tá bom, eu sei que foi bem pouquinho que ela apareceu, mas ela apareceu, é o que conta! _

_**H Kaede: **__Bem, não foi dessa vez, mas a sua Hazel vai aparecer em breve! E vai ser bem legal, o capítulo dela me aprece bem divertido (pelo que já tenho em mente) e... Concordo, o Milo deveria ganhar um prêmio de casamenteiro sim! (tudo que é casamento pela internet tem o dedinho dele no meio, só par causar confusão e casamentos, lógico). _

_**Aredhel Atreides: **__Interessante comparação de Las Vegas com Sodoma (meio que isso é verdade), bem espero que tenha gostado do estilo de mafioso italiano que coloquei no Mask (desculpe, mas, graças á influências de certos mangás e mídia, Itália me lembra máfia, tive que colocá-lo de terno como um verdadeiro mafioso)mas acho que ficou até bom nele, né? *.* ( o mais simples no visual foi o Aiolia e o mais viajado, seu irmão Aioros,, mostrando que eles são bem diferentes) Mas, enfim, espero que tenha gostado. _

_Agradeço á todas as reviews, e aos leitores também: __**Rowdrain. Kanovich;**_ _**Persefone-san; Gemini babi; Lune Kuruta; Mahorin **_que também acompanham a fic! *.*

Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado ao gosto de vcs! (imaginem danças calientes!)


	8. Capítulo 05 pt 2:Sagittarius & Capricorn

Oieee! Demorei por vários motivos (Lê-se: provas, as pesquisas que tive que fazer para colocar aí no capítulo incluindo vídeos, muitos vídeos [viva à dança dos famosos!] e mais alguns extras 8D)

Bem, hoje saem as histórias de sagitário e capricórnio, espero que gostem!

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Capítulo 05.2: Sagittarius & Capricorn **

- E agora, daremos início à segunda etapa, LAMBADA! –o narrador disse com ânimo, fazendo a platéia vibrar em aplausos- Venham ao palco os casais, por favor!

- E agora, com a música "Chorando se foi"¹ (**N/A: **mais explicações no fim do capítulo)

O casais posicionaram-se, espalhados pelo salão, cada um ao seu modo. Os jurados estavam mais atentos do que nunca, principalmente para os nossos três casaizinhos: Malu Shura&Ellen, e apesar de acharem bem estranho o modo de dançar, vigiavam Aioros&Anna também.

- Anna... Tem mesmo coragem de fazer isso? Essa dança parece ser bem difícil! –Aioros hesitava-

- Não é não! Improvisamos de novo! É só eu fingir que estou fugindo de você e você me puxa para perto quando eu me afastar! –mais uma vez Anna disse animada com sua mentalidade simplista-

Aioros estava atrás da mulher, prendendo os pulsos dela nas costas (como se fosse um policial prendendo um bandido) enquanto ela virava a cabeça, ficando de perfil, como se quisesse descobrir quem a segurava, o que, na opinião dos jurados, foi um prato cheio!

Shura e Ellen estavam mais simples, ele a abraçava pelas costas e ela segurava ambas as mãos dele com as suas, ele virou a cabeça para a direita e ela, para a esquerda, como se estivessem brigados (e realmente estavam num tipo de clima tenso), o que fez os jurados admirarem o casal mais uma vez.

Ambos estavam muito sérios, concentrados somente nos passos que fariam a seguir, evitando pensar em outras coisas. Shura tentava esconder sua impaciência, estava perplexo, nem ele nem a mulher ousavam encarar um ao outro, a gesto de virar o rosto cada um para um lado foi feito exatamente por esse motivo.

Malu enlaçava o pescoço de Mask e este a segurava na cintura dela, ela o encarava de forma insinuadora e este retribuía com um sorriso malicioso.

A dança começou, Aioros e Anna tentavam imitar os passos dos outros casais, mas estavam bem encrencados, pois além de serem passos rápidos, necessitavam de algum tipo de experiência.

Aioros segurava na mão de Anna, esta tentou girar, mas tropeçou no longo vestido enquanto estava de costas para Aioros e iria cair, mas o mesmo inclinou a perna na direção da mulher, fazendo com que as costas dela caíssem em sua coxa, quando isso aconteceu, ele praticamente deu uma joelhada para dar impulso a fim de que a mulher se levantasse, deu certo...

- Ai! - Anna reclamou- Obrigada, eu quase caí! –ela disse enquanto o marido a jogava e puxava de modo desajeitado, fazendo-a girar indo e voltando para perto do mesmo, sem soltarem as mãos.

Bem, apesar de ser uma falha ridícula, não foi isso que os jurados viram...

- Que maestria! –exclamou um dos jurados enquanto admirava os passos dos dois- Olhem! Como ele executou aquele passo com perfeição, eu diria que realmente pareceu que ela havia caído e ele a salvou, como um herói, apesar de não ser este seu disfarce!

- Olhe o modo como ele a faz rodopiar! Até parece uma princesa fugindo de um vilão, e quando você menos espera, ele a segura para si, possessivo! –a jurada comentou emocionada com a dança-

Shura fazia Ellen rodopiar, bem melhor do que o jeito desajeitado de Aioros, enquanto segurava-a pelo braço, ele se afasta e joga-a, fazendo-a passar por debaixo das suas pernas, soltando as mãos, depois ele virou-se para ela e levantou-a dando início a um novo passo da dança.

Mask foi mais sutil, apenas segurou Malu pela cintura, erguendo-a enquanto a mesma dobrava uma das pernas e se apoiava com as mãos nos ombros do marido, ele deu um giro lento fazendo o vestido dela esvoaçar (para a felicidade de alguns homens da platéia ou não, já que Mask lhes lançou um olhar assassino).

-Oros! –chamou o marido- Que quero que você faça aquilo comigo! –aponta discretamente para um casal o qual o homem, erguendo o corpo da mulher, o girava em torno de si-

- Mas... ANNA! –contestou- Aquilo é muito difícil!

- Você não é um grandioso cavaleiro de Athena? –ò.ó-

- Bem... –Aioros preferiu parar de discutir ao ver a expressão da esposa convicta-

Aioros ergueu a esposa, conseguiu girá-la uma vez, mas a mesma iria cair, antes disso a ágil Anna conseguiu enroscar as pernas na cintura do marido...

- CONSEGUI! –ela olhou surpresa para a própria ação- Epa... –disse ao perceber que caía para trás, até que Aioros segurou-a por um dos braços-

Aos olhos dos jurados...

- Oh! Eu poderia jurar que ela havia caído, mas... Eles estão harmonizados realmente! –a jurada olhava impressionada-

A dança prosseguiu cheia de suas manobras e rodopios, até que acabou com um público ansioso e juízes orgulhosos e emocionados aplaudindo.

- Agora faremos uma pausa até os juízes decidirem quem serão os casais classificados para a próxima etapa! -o narrador encarava o público enquanto os casais voltavam aos seus respectivos lugares-

- Vocês foram ótimos! – Renna batia palmas-

- Mas... Vocês estão improvisando, não é? –Hannah encarou Aioros e Anna que enrubesceram-

- Meu herói! –Anna abraçava o marido-

- Eu não entendo! Você o chama de herói, mas ele se veste de vilão, qual a lógica disso? – Malu indagou curiosa-

- Bem... Na verdade ele é um herói... Mas... –olhos da Anna brilhando enquanto encara o marido- Eu quis vestir ele de vilão! 8D

- É, essa história de herói começou no dia que a gente se conheceu, não foi? –Aioros sentou cansado-

- Verdade... – Anna pareceu imersa em pensamentos por alguns segundos- Posso contar a história? –disse animada 8D-

Todos disseram em uníssono:

- Pode ¬¬

- Bem, foi assim...

**FLASH BACK **

Eu era de família rica, daquelas bem regradas que os pais seguem as regras familiares até os mínimos detalhes, mas, como uma boa adolescente de 16 anos revoltada, você percebe que tem uma hora que não dá mais...

- E o seu noivo? –o pai sorriu animado enquanto bebericava um gole de café-

- Noivo? –Anna, ainda com cara de sono chegava à enorme sala, havia acabado de acordar- Que noivo?

- Ah! Vamos querida, não me diga que não tem um! – mãe sorria enquanto colocava café numa xícara de porcelana elegante-

- ... –ela encarou os pais, os pais encararam-na sorridentes- ... Mãe... Pai... Que noivo?

Na mesma hora uma expressão de assombro tomou conta da face de ambos os pais...

- Como assim? MINHA FILHA NÃO TEM UM NOIVO AINDA? –o pai segurava a menina pelos ombros balançando-a-

- Minha filha... –a mãe chorava desesperada-

- Você TEM que arranjar um noivo rico e bonito, já tem dezesseis anos! –o pai bronqueava- Quero dizer, se for só rico está... –foi interrompido-

- PAI! – Anna disse num tom reprovador-

- Filha, você vai conosco nas festas e vai arranjar já um noivo! –a mãe falou num tom autoritário-

- Mas... –Anna foi interrompida pelo pai-

- Sem mais mocinha! –ò.ó

Bem, depois desta amistosa discussão entre mim e meus pais, eu realmente tive que ir ás festas, mas lógico que não me sentia nada bem naquele ambiente, não era meu lugar, e deixava isso bem claro desde que tinha 5 anos quando dizia que queria ser cantora, no começo era apoiada, mas quando cresci meus pais reprovaram meu sonho, queriam que eu fosse uma riquinha boa-vida.

Esperei paciente pó alguns anos, pela minha maioridade e quando finalmente a alcancei... Foi aí mesmo que decidi...

- ADEUS! –Anna segurava duas malas de viagem irritada e saía da casa-

- E-espere! – o pai correu atrás da menina-

- Vou ser cantora! Não podem impedir meu sonho! Irei ser uma cantora! –disse e apressou os passos, deixando dois pais confusos e desesperados-

Eu comecei a trabalhar, mas a vida não era tão fácil quanto eu esperava, principalmente sem o dinheiro que eu tanto odiava. Ralei muito para conseguir trabalhar e ainda assim, trabalhava em bares ou boates de quinta como cantora só para ganhar uns trocadinhos.

Mesmo com isso, não desisti, eu administrava muito bem meu salário, até que o conheci...

- Oi, sou David! –o homem de terno cumprimentou-me cordialmente-

- Oi, sou Anna Jackson! –sorri e apertei a mão dele-

- Percebi que tem um talento para a música! –ele foi direto ao ponto-

- Sério? –me animei, ele riu-

- Bem, a verdade é que sou um empresário e quando vi você cantando, pensei: "Ah! Mas alguém como ela por aqui? Ela deveria estar em outro lugar fazendo sucesso!" –ele explicou, sem perder a elegância-

- Sucesso? Em outro lugar? –Anna quase pulou da cadeira animada com a idéia-

- Sim, aqui, meu cartão, se estiver interessada na idéia, pode me contratar e tenho certeza de que nos daremos muito bem! –ele deixou um cartão com seu número sobre a mesa e saiu-

- David... Viagem... Empresário... –aquelas palavras ressoaram na minha cabeça-

Quase não dormi á noite pensando na proposta... Depois de alguns dias, resolvi ligar para ele, nós conversamos bastante e ele disse que seria melhor se eu fosse à Grécia, que faria mais sucesso lá... Eu aceitei...

Mas, não foi melhor, pelo contrário, quando eu e ele viemos até o país, eu arranjei um emprego que pagava menos do que o anterior, o dinheiro não dava para o sustento, ele teve que me ajudar com o próprio dinheiro, mas, com o tempo fui me estabilizando...

Fazia um ano que eu havia chegado á Grécia, eu e David comemoramos, eu cantando e ele bebendo, ficamos até tarde da noite assim, depois eu me sentei e bebi com ele, até que em plenas 3h da madrugada...

- Hã? –Anna estranhava o local que ela e David estavam, era um beco escuro- Por acaso você tem alguma surpresa para mim? –ela sorriu animada, imaginando o que poderia ser-

- Tenho... –o homem segurou nos pulsos dela e depois a arremessou no chão-

- Espera! O que você...? –Anna se remexia indignada, tentando se livrar do homem- HEY! ME SOLTA! ALGUÈM!

Ele estava tão bêbado que eu acho que nem mesmo o próprio lembra-se do que tentara fazer naquele dia... Eu gritei incontáveis vezes, mas ninguém apareceu, até que...

- EI! –uma voz masculina veio do fim do beco, tanto eu quanto David olhamos-

Era um homem alto, ele se aproximou com uma expressão irritada, pegou David pela gola da camisa e deu-lhe um belo soco no rosto.

Tudum-tudum-tudum (coração palpitando) eu tinha certeza! Era meu herói! E agradeci muito por ter aparecido numa hora como aquela!

- MEU HERÒI! –Anna deu um pulo e praticamente se jogou na direção do seu "herói"-

- Hein? Você tá bem?–o homem estranhou e olhou Anna- Olha moça, é perigoso ficar andando por aqui com um bêbado!

- Não é "moça" é Anna! –retrucou-

- Bem, de qualquer jeito, deixa eu te levar até sua casa, aposto que não quer ir sozinha depois dessa... –ele olhou por sobre o ombro de Anna o homem caído no chão- A propósito, me chamo Aioros! –sorriu-

- Mas... Não tenho casa... –Anna abaixou a cabeça-

Depois disso eu lhe expliquei minha história, na verdade o apartamento era de David, não podia voltar lá, ele me ofereceu a casa dele, a princípio hesitei, mas depois eu aceitei, começamos a morar juntos!

Eu e ele nos apaixonamos com o convívio, aí um dia na praia, ele se declarou para mim,fazendo o pedido de casamento, aceitei logo, aí o resto da história vocês sabem: casei e todos os cavaleiros foram testemunhas na cerimônia simples, e até hoje nós vivemos felizes! 8D FIM

**FLASH BACK **

- È incrível como ela consegue contar as partes românticas sem o mínimo de romance... –Shura olhou incrédulo-

- Seu pai tinha razão, só era casar com um cara rico e... –Eva recebeu olhares assombrados de todos na mesa-

- EVA! -ó.ò Aiolia encarou a esposa com carinha de leãozinho triste-

- Que foi? Hohohoho – riu nervosa disfarçando- Ele só estava pensando no futuro dela! –tentou contornar a situação-

A conversa iria se prolongar se o narrador não houvesse interrompido para anunciar os classificados:

- Os jurados acabaram a decisão! –ele olhou nos papéis em suas mãos- Bem, foi uma decisão difícil, todos dançaram muito bem, até mesmo os jurados tiveram dificuldade, mas... Enfim, vamos aos desclassificados: Hilary Mácara da Morte& Malu e por último Carlos Manuel&Maria!

- O quê? –Malu levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira- Não acredito! Por quê? –sentou-se indignada-

- Eu e a Hannah perdemos porque acharam que eu era uma mulher. –disse Afrodite com certo tom de irritação-

- Vamos agora á terceira etapa, com um estilo mais calmo, mas muito apaixonante: O bolero, com a música "Bésame mucho"²

A música começa, Aioros estava ao lado da esposa, assim que o toque começou, ele segurou nas mãos da mesma e começou a passos lentos uma pequena valsa, depois ele jogava a esposa, fazendo-a rodopiar lentamente e depois a puxava para seus braços novamente.

Anna estava com uma mão nos ombros de Aioros e a outra segurada por uma das mãos do marido que ocupava a outra mão vazia segurando na cintura da esposa; eles bailavam de modo que o movimento das pernas era exatamente igual, ao mesmo tempo, deixando a dança harmoniosa e bela.

Ellen estava de costas para o esposo, até que Shura puxou o braço dela delicadamente fazendo com que ela o encarasse, ela se virou completamente e ele pôs uma das mão na cintura dela e a outra estendeu para que a mesma segurasse, começando assim uma dança em câmera lenta, com pequenos rodopios, até que os passos foram ficando um pouco mais rápidos.

Num dos giros lentos o qual Shura jogava a esposa para longe e depois a puxava para perto novamente, Ellen se desvencilhou da mão do marido e rodopiou até que ele ficasse de costas para ela...

Ela abraçou Shura por trás e o mesmo segurou suas mãos, girando-a e colocando-a de frente para si, a mesma prendeu uma de suas pernas na cintura do marido e o mesmo a ergueu um pouco dando um giro leve e lento, fazendo o vestido dela esvoaçar; depois ela colocou a perna novamente no chão e ambos começaram uma seção de giros suaves.

Na platéia...

- Lembra do dia que o Shura conheceu a Ellen? –Mask comentou com Aioria-

- Lembro! –o outro riu, lembrando-se- Estávamos, você, eu, Kanon, Milo e o Aioros, e o Shura!

- A onde vocês estavam? –Renna indagou curiosa-

- Num bar... –Aioria começava a se posicionar para contar a história em detalhes-

**FLASH BACK (**Aioria's POV)

Naquele fatídico dia, estávamos num bar. Naquele lugar havia uma banda, não muito conhecida, mas o que os caras de lá olhavam mesmo não era a banda, era aquela espanhola dançarina que trabalhava no bar!

Achio que devem ter entendido que a espanhola é a Ellen! Shura mostrava certo interesse na mulher, mas ficava só olhando, se bem que, todo mundo que estava na mesa notou isso, sabíamos que ele adorava espanholas!

Sabendo que ele estava com uma imensa vontade de ir lá falar com a espanhola, mas com sua seriedade e timidez não lhe permitiam, resolvemos encorajar.

Milo, Kanon, Aioria e Mask se entreolham enquanto Aioros e Shura conversavam, mas Shura não prestava atenção em palavra alguma do que Aioros dizia porque estava distraído olhando a dançarina espanhola...

- Por que não vai lá falar com ela? –Milo olhava a dançarina-

- Hã? –Shura voltou-se para o amigo- Falar com quem? –ele vê Milo encarando a dançarina- Não, não! Não é nada disso! –negou gesticulando-

Então, quando percebemos que ele estava tentando fugir do assunto, resolvemos brincar um pouco e testar ele para saber se ele realmente se interessava na moça...

- Vai lá, fala com a... –Mask pensou por alguns segundos- Mexicana!

- Que Mexicana seu burro! –Milo deu uma tapa na cabeça do amigo- Num tá vendo que ela é Argentina? Ò.ó -Milo continuou a brincadeira-

- Claro que não é! –Kanon disse irritado- Ela fala espanhol, só pode ser **Portuguesa! **–na mesma hora todos olharam para Kanon, incrédulos- Que foi? –se encolheu na cadeira olhando para todos-

- Não é não ela é Ar... – Aioria foi interrompido pela voz irritada de Shura-

- _Espanhola! _–corrigiu sem querer acreditar nas falhas idiotas dos amigos-

- Então você notou? –Aioros não poderia perder a chance de fazer esse comentário e riu quando viu o amigo enrubescer –

- Ah! Vai lá falar com ela! Você adora espanholas, não? –Milo tocou no ombro do amigo-

- NÃO! –respondeu quase gritando- Eu só estava olhando porque ela me lembra da minha terra! –tentou disfarçar a vergonha-

- Vamos lá! Ela não vai te morder, é só uma conversinha! –Aioria continuou a insistência-

Após alguns minutos tentando convencer um capricorniano difícil, nós finalmente conseguimos o que queríamos!

- Tem razão, eu vou lá falar com ela! –Shura levantou-se e foi até o local onde a moça estava, descansando antes da próxima dança-

Bem, a partir daí, só vimos o Shura conversando algo com ela, não ouvimos a conversa porque ele estava longe e havia muito barulho, mas ficamos satisfeitos com nossa conquista!

Depois só vimos o Shura sair do bar sozinho...

**FLASH BACK/ quase-fim **

- Só isso? – Renna perguntou decepcionada- E como eles se casaram?

- Bem, eles se casaram pouco depois disso... –Mask falou indiferente-

- È, eu achei meio rápido... –Aioria retrucou perdido em sua memória-

- Rápido? Quanto tempo eles levaram para se casar? – Eva era quem se interessava na história agora-

- Er... –Aioria olhou a esposa e hesitou- ...

Enquanto isso, a dança estava em seu fim...

Shura ergueu Ellen com uma das mãos, suspendendo-a e com a outra segurou numa das mãos de Ellen, ela pôs a outra mão nos ombros do marido, que deu um giro lento e leve, fazendo seu vestido esvoaçar; depois colocou-a no chão e encerrou inclinando seu corpo sobre o da esposa que deixava-se segurar por um dos braços do marido que a apoiava e com uma das mãos tocava o rosto do mesmo.

Aioros, a pedido da própria Anna, a colocou em um de seus ombros porque ela falou algo sobre "vilões raptam a princesa, mas na verdade eles gostam dela..." e não prestou atenção no resto, na verdade nem entendeu!

Em seguida, ele deu um giro enquanto ela esticava os braços, como se apreciasse o movimento e depois ele a colocou no chão então ela enlaçou uma das mãos no pescoço de enquanto inclinava seu corpo e estendia a outra mão para o lado oposto ao do marido, ele por sua vez, colocou uma das mãos nas costas e a outra na cintura dela.

- E acaba mais uma etapa! Essa etapa é muito importante, os casais que passarem para a final serão aqueles que concorrerão ao primeiro segundo e terceiro lugar! Espero que nossos jurados escolham sabiamente! –o narrador retirou-se do palco, enquanto os jurados comentavam-

Shura e Ellen se sentaram à mesa...

- Não acredito que o casamento deles foi assim... –Renna cochichou bem baixo para Mú que respondeu com um leve sorriso-

Após alguns minutos discutindo, o narrador voltou ao palco já com os esperados resultados...

- Anunciarei agora os casais classificados para disputarem os 3 lugares... –ele olhou no papel- Giovanni&Giuliana, Aioros&Anna e por fim, Shura&Ellen, estes sãos os classificados!

Anna vibrou de alegria e o marido também, Ellen fazia uma expressão séria, mas no fundo estava feliz de ter sido classificada, já Shura parecia preocupado com algo...

- Os casais classificados, venham ao palco por favor! – disse o narrador animado- Nós iremos iniciar a última etapa com um estilo muito conhecido e tentador: Tango! A música da vez é "Así se baila el tango"³!

Os casai se posicionaram no palco, agora seria o final, todos estavam ansiosos pelo desempenho dos casais...

Aioros e Anna estavam em posição de dançar valsa, mas quando a música começou, Anna se afastou do marido que a puxou e levantou uma das pernas dela (não é hentai ¬¬) segurando enquanto ela colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto do marido que agora dava alguns passos para trás "arrastando" a esposa (vi tudo num vídeo 8D), depois ele soltou a perna dela e eles começaram a fazer uma série de passos ritmados e rápidos.

Shura começara a dança em frente à Ellen, os dois se encaravam , assim que a música começou, Ellen começou a andar para trás ritmadamente enquanto passava a mão nas coxas e Shura a seguia, andando em frente à ela.

Eles deram as mãos como se dançassem valsa, ela fez movimentos rápidos com um dos pés e depois se separou dele com um giro, ficando de costas, até que ele segurou nos cotovelos dela e a abraçou por trás; ela girou e eles começaram com outro passo da dança, mas... Shura estava absorto em suas memórias enquanto encarava Ellen e dançava roboticamente, sem prestar atenção aos passos que o corpo executava...

**FLASH BACK (Shura's Pov) ON **

- Tem razão, eu vou lá falar com ela! –Shura levantou-se e foi até o local onde a moça estava, descansando antes da próxima dança-

_Na verdade eu queria mesmo falar com aquela mulher, eu estava realmente irritado porque meus amigos ficaram me enchendo o saco, mas não é como se eu realmente não quisesse... _

- Hola! –Shura olhou para a moça dando um sorriso sedutor-

- Hola! –ela disse, retribuindo o sorriso-

- Me llamo Shura, señorita! –ele beijou a mão da mulher que simplesmente pôs o leque na frente do rosto para esconder o sorriso-

- Mi nombre es Ellen!

- ¿Acepta un baile? –Shura se ofereceu cordialmente e teve sua resposta quando a mulher segurou uma mão oferecida-

_Encantadora! Sim, era esta a palavra, pena que eu ainda tentava parecer o español conquistador naquela hora, se eu tivesse notado antes… _

Depois da dança, Shura conversou com a mulher por alguns longos minutos…

_Foi uma conversa muito curta, mas aqueles poucos minutos foram o suficente para me deixar fascinado pela sua beleza, me sentí como se estivesse de volta á mina Espanha e houvesse encontrado a mulher mais encantadora dentre todas as espanholas que já conhecera. _

Yo me iré del país… -a mulher olhava o copo de uísque- No puedo permanecer ahí…

¿Por qué? –Shura indagou confuso-

No tengo motivo ninguno para permanecer… Un compromiso, alguien, tal vez yo…

Compromiso? Por ejemplo casamiento? –Shura olhou a mulher, perplexo-

Sí... Casamiento... Solomente algo así, un amor verdadero…

_Bem, aí vem a parte que eu me arrependeria depois, claro que, na hora eu só conseguia seguir o impulso da paixão,achava que seria uma oportunidade única na minha vida... _

_Mas logo iria entender que aquilo era um erro fatal... _

- Quieres casar conmigo? –Shura disse segurando as mãos da mulher-

_Ela sorriu, só deu aquele riso satisfeito, mas na verdade me pareceu bem feliz... _

- QUIERO! –respondeu de imediato, abrindo um largo sorriso e suspirando de empolgação-

**FLASH BACK (Shura's pov) ** **OFF **

Enquanto isso, na mesa...

- MEIA HORA? –Renna levantou-se repentinamente-

- È... –Mask disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas- Ele conversou com ela cerca de meia hora, sumiu do bar e depois voltou cerca de uma ou duas horas depois...

- Lembro que ele tava tão empolgado e falou que nós tínhamos que ir com ele urgente, disse algo sobre sermos testemunhas... –Aioria ria ao lembrar-

**FLASH BACK ON**

Mas se vocês pensam que a história acaba feliz, estão enganadas... A verdadeira história dos dois começa agora...

- Para onde estamos indo? –Kanon perguntou impaciente enquanto ele Mask, Aioria e Aioros seguiam Shura pelas ruas escuras da cidade-

- Aqui! –disse Shura abrindo as portas bem adornadas de uma capela-

- Ei, espera... -Aioros encarava a cena incrédulo- Por que é que nós viemos à uma capela?

- Vocês... –Shura encarou os amigos muito feliz, e os mesmos foram gradativamente abrindo a boca enquanto olhavam a cara do amigo e viam Ellen parada no altar- serão testemunhas do nosso casamento!

-Hola! –Ellen acenou muito feliz com uma das mãos enquanto segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas com a outra- Amigos de mi novio!

- HãAAAAAA? –disseram os 4 em uníssono-

- Nós vamos casar, não é ótimo? –Shura sorria para a esposa(?)-

- Espera... –Aioros cochichou- Você não acha que isso foi um pouco rápido demais? –tocava no ombro de Shura enquanto falava baixo-

- É –Mask cochichou também- Nós queríamos que você falasse com ela, mas não... –ele encarou com algum tipo de receio a mulher no altar-

- Eu estou decidido! -ele olhou convicto para os amigos- Irei me casar agora, é ela a mulher que eu amo!

Os 4 se entreolharam e decidiram que falar de nada adiantaria, sentando-se em um dos bancos da capelinha...

Depois da cerimônia simples, o casal deu um beijo apaixonado e assim que se desvencilharam, a mulher ainda sorridente disse:

- Para onde vamos agora? –Ellen sorriu-

No mesmo momento, todos olharam para ela...

- Hã? –Shura a encarou pasmo- E-Ellen... Por que você não está falando espanhol...? –Shura olhava a mulher forçando um sorriso, tentando achar uma explicação-

- Ah! Você prefere com sotaque? _Mi amor _–ela sorriu- Mas... Quando estivermos a sós eu posso dar uma descansada, não é? –sussurrou para o recém-marido-

Naquele momento, Aioria, Kanon, Mask e Aioros ficaram chocados e, ao mesmo tempo sentiram um sentimento profundo de pena do amigo que estava estático no altar, encarando como uma estátua a mulher sorridente...

É assim que a história deles começa...

**FLASH BACK OFF **

- Então, ela não era espanhola de verdade? –Hannah perguntou intrigada-

- Não... Parece que o Kanon estava certo, ela temo pai português e a mãe canadense...

Na casa de gêmeos...

- ATCHIM! –Kanon espirrou-

- Tudo bem? -Celty encarou o marido-

- Acho que estou resfriado... Deve ser tudo culpa do Saga!

- Por que culpa dele...? –Celty tentava entender porque o marido sempre colocava a culpa no irmão-

Voltando ao salão de dança...

Shura encarava Ellen sério...

_Essa mulher... Ela me iludiu, enganou, desonrou as memórias de minha terra, fingiu ser espanhola e ainda me usou só para ficar com nacionalidade na Grécia já que ela era uma imigrante irregular! Ela... _

Shura fazia a mulher girar, com uma expressão séria ele a puxou para perto de si, mas não pôde deixar de admirar o belo rosto dela enquanto ela esboçava um sorriso, satisfeita em estar ali dançando...

_Mas... _

Shura deu um leve sorriso...

_Eu não posso dizer que os dias que passei com ela foram ruins... _

Ele haverá jogado Ellen para longe de si, sem soltar a mão dela e quando a puxou, o fez com muita força, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e batesse nele, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio também...

Ambos saíram andando meio desequilibrados e acabaram batendo no outro casal que estava do lado, recebendo algum tipo de xingamento, quando iriam bater em Aioros e Anna, Aioros, em um movimento muito rápido, jogou-se com um dos joelhos no chão e sentou a esposa por cima da perna segurando-a firmemente num dos ombros e com a outra mão na dobra dos joelhos da esposa, virando de costas para a platéia e protegendo o corpo da esposa com seu próprio da queda de Shura e Ellen...

Felizmente, Ellen caiu por cima de Shura, que por sua vez, havera caído no chão, Aioros segurava a esposa num ato heróico e o outro casal dançava, todos da platéia estavam abismados, inclusive os juízes...

- Eu já me decidi, sei quem deverá ganhar esta competição... –a juíza falou convicta- todo aquele profissionalismo, o modo peculiar e característico deles...

- Sim, creio que eles devam ganhar... –um juíz concordou acenando com a cabeça-

Ellen se levantou furiosa, e Shura levantou-se logo em seguida, sorrindo levemente, satisfeito com seu ato...

_Na verdade, eu acho que estes foram os dias mais divertidos da minha vida..._

- PERRO! –xingou Ellen balançando o marido enquanto amassava a roupa dele em suas mãos-

A música parou mas os dois continuavam brigando, voltaram à mesa brigando, em espanhol para variar, mas dizem os amigos presentes que na verdade podiam-se ouvir dois ou mais idiomas entre os gritos e xingamentos que Ellen lançava à Shura...

- Caham... –o narrador tentava chamar a atenção do público ainda chocado pela cena vergonhosa- Parece que os juízes tomaram a decisão durante a dança, graças também a alguns imprevistos –ele focou o olhar no casal que falava em espanhol-

Ellen parou de brigar, ansiosa pelos resultados, assim como todos os outros...

- Foi muito difícil, os juízes estavam apostando muitos em alguns casais, outros nem pareciam estar tão bem, mesmo assim chegaram às finais com sua dança encantadora e mágica, outros decepcionaram no fim, mas bem... Sem mais delongas, anunciarei agora os lugares:

_**Em terceiro lugar:**_ Um casal que exibiu todo seu profissionalismo e elegância, apesar dos imprevistos finais, ainda assim merecem ter este lugar SHURA & ELLEN!

Ellen ficou boquiaberta, Shura não se surpreendeu...

- PERDEMOS POR SUA CAUSA! –Ellen gritou irritada, voltando a xingar o marido-

- Hehehehe! Ele é bem interessante...–Hannah riu encarando fixamente Shura-

- Hã? –Afrodite olhava enciumado- MAS ELE PERDEU! –gritou irritado, sorte dele que foi abafado pelo barulho do resto do público-

- È, mas foi de propósito... É por isso mesmo que ele é interessante! –ela riu agarrando o braço do marido que bufava de raiva-

_**[...] E, em primeiro lugar: **_Com sua dança diferente e mágica, encantando à todos do público e com uma caracterização original, quebrando todas as antigas concepções de casais: o vilão e a princesa, AIOROS E ANNA!

Anna pulou de alegria ao ouvir o resultado, Aioros ergueu-a e girou-a no ar, a platéia vibrou , juntamente com os amigos ali presentes, exceto por uma Ellen enciumada que ainda brigava com o marido.

- Esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário de quando nos conhecemos que eu já tive! –disse emocionada e beijou o marido, recebendo aplausos da platéia-

- E olha que nós nem sabíamos dançar direito! –Aioros comemorou abraçando forte a esposa-

Ellen virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao do marido, furiosa...

- Ah! –suspirou Shura- O que você fez para o jantar hoje? –olhou a esposa-

- Ah! O prato que você mais gosta! –ela voltou a encarar o esposo, conversando normalmente num tom calmo-

Todos olharam a cena incrédulos...

- È assim desde que se casaram... È como se o amor deles morresse e renascesse todos os dias... –comentou Mask-

- Que lindo! –exclamou Anna- A paixão deles nunca acaba! Podemos ser assim também, né? -ela correu animada para perto do esposo-

- Claro minha princesinha! –ele começou a dançar calmamente com ela, sorridente-

- Viu? O Vilão se apaixona de verdade pela princesa no final! Como eu disse... –Anna começou mais um de seus longos discursos, fazendo Aioros suspirar e revirar os olhos, olhando para ela em seguida e dançando feliz-

Shura e Ellen nem pareciam ter brigado, conversavam casualmente, e este dia acabou assim, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido, embora "nada demais" não seja algo normal para estes jovens casais... 8D

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**¹ Chorando se foi**: música da banda Kaoma, ficou conhecida num filme antigo "Lambada, a dança proibida"!

**² Bésame Mucho**: Música também muito conhecida, usada tanto na lambada como no bolero (mais no bolero) cantada por Luis Miguel.

**³Así se baila el tango**: música popular, de Verónica Verdier, na verdade retirei esta do filme "Vem dançar" com Antônio Banderas (para quem assistiu, é a música que ele dança com aquela loira metida logo no início)

Bem, o capítulo ficou enorme, parecendo um livro, postando rapidinho pq já faz mais de 1 semana q não posto;

Agardeço á todas as reviews de: _**Lecka-chan; Alecto Berkley; Aredhel Atreides; Anya Amamya; H Kaede; Rowdrain. **__**Kanovich; Gemini babi; Persefone-san; Pure-Petit Cat; Lune Kuruta e Mahorin. **_

Valeu mesmo por estarem sempre de olho nas atualizações e comentando, deixando uma autora feliz e inspirada! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, caprichei bastante!

Xau-xau!


	9. Capítulo 06 pt 1: Aquarius & Pisces

Oi! Irei responder as reviews dos dois últimos capítulos (7 e 8) já que no cap. Passado non respondi as do cap. 7!

Mas, hoje teremos a historinha de Camus (e uma palhinha do Afrodite também!)

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Capítulo 06.1: Aquarius & Pisces **

Numa noite silenciosa, o barulho dos grilos e pequenos animais noturnos podia ser ouvido, todos dormiam tranquilamente, exceto...

- Ainda está acordada? –Camus se virou para encarar a esposa-

- Desculpe... Estou tão ansiosa, não consigo dormir... - Hazel olhava para o teto, pensando em algo-

- Eu sei que seus pais estão vindo aqui me conhecer amanhã e que você não os vê há algum tempo, mas só tente dormir! –ele se virou e fechou os olhos-

- Tá bom... –ela fechou os olhos também...

Pela manhã...

- Er... Por que você me chamou aqui? –Hannah acabara de chegar à casa de aquário-

- Me ajude a organizar aqui! –Hazel subia numa escada e colocava algumas bexigas no alto de uma das pilastras.

- Você tem um certo talento para essas coisas, sabe decorar festas, não sabe? –Hazel olhava anima e sorridente-

- Bem, na verdade eu sou uma artista, não exatamente uma decoradora –Hannah riu sem graça-

- Ah! Mas é tudo a mesma coisa, só me ajude aqui! –Hazel colocava alguns enfeites cantarolando-

- Qual o motivo da festa? –Hannah começou a arrumar algumas mesas com toalhas bonitas-

- Minha família virá para conhecer o Camus! Meus pais vão finalmente vê-lo! –ela imaginava como seria este encontro-

- È mesmo! Vocês estão juntos há pouco tempo né?- Hannah colocava enfeites nas pilastras-

- EI! HAZEL! –uma voz feminina veio de dentro da casa de aquário- Onde eu coloco esses enfeites? –apareceu Yuzu com um monte de enfeites coloridos nas mãos-

- Pode pôr ali! –Hazel apontou- Coloque bastante flores! – ela se animou com o pensamento-

- Ah! Ela também estava aqui? –Hannah se assustou com a outra-

- Claro! Chamei meus vizinhos, e claro que a Yuzu não podia faltar! Mas, a Ellen e o Shura não virão, parece que eles viajaram ou algo assim! –Hazel descia da escada para pegar mais enfeites.

- Cadê os seus maridos? –Hannah encarou as duas por alguns segundos-

- Eles saíram para comprar algumas bebidas... E o Afrodite? –Yuzu encarou curiosa enquanto começava a encher uma bola-

- Ele disse que precisava dar um jeito no cabelo... Eu disse para ele que era coisa simples, mas ele insistiu em dizer que o cabelo estava feio e que tinha que dar um jeito! –Hannah falou sorrindo, e as outras duas se entreolharam e preferiram calar-se-

Algum tempo depois, as mulheres já haviam arrumado boa parte da entrada da casa e dentro também, Milo voltara sozinho, pois seu amigo Camus ainda tinha que resolver algumas outras coisas, Milo tentava ajudar também, mas depois de trabalharem a manhã toda, Hazel insistiu em dizer que já estava bom e ela cuidava do resto, então eles foram embora...

- Alô? –Hazel atendeu o telefone ansiosa, ela pegava com uma luva a travessa quente de comida que Yuzu havia feito, já que ela não sabe cozinhar- AH! Mas já estão vindo? Não, não está tudo pronto! Você tem que se apressar também, se não vai chegar atrasado! -ela desligou o telefone e cuidou em se apressar para colocar a comida na mesa que Hannah havia organizado minuciosamente-

Hannah saiu antes de Yuzu, dizendo que iria dar um jeito de convencer Afrodite a não se produzir tanto, afinal, não era ele quem iria conhecer os pais dela...

Hazel estava de pé, na entrada da casa imaginando como seria o reencontro com os pais depois de tanto tempo (quase um ano, uns 11 meses), e se eles gostariam de Camus...

Ela quase chorou quando viu os familiares subindo as escadas... Deu um pulo e abraçou forte os pais...

- Pai... Mãe... –ela sorriu enxugando uma lágrima que iria escorrer-

- Oh! Minha filhotinha! –o pai também se emocionou- Então, como tem passado? Seu marido lhe trata bem? Ele é alguém respeitável e responsável? – o pai jogava perguntas incessantes, deixando Hazel encurralada-

- Oh, querido! –a mãe de Hazel chamou a atenção do marido- Se ela ficou tanto tempo casada com ele, não pode ser alguém ruim, não é? –sorriu-

- Bem, na verdade não é tanto tempo... –um homem jovem disse-

- ALMOND! –Hazel abraçou o irmão mais velho- Faz muito tempo que não os vejo, irmãos! –Ela saiu abraçando seus outro QUATRO irmãos-

Do mais velho ao mais novo: Após Almond*, abraçou Raisin* sua irmã mais velha, Prune* seu terceiro irmão mais velho, depois abraçou Apricot* que era um pouco mais novo que ela e por último, Peanuts* o caçula adolescente!

(***N.A: **São todos nomes de frutas secas em inglês, colocarei a tradução de cada um no final do capítulo! 8D)

- Estou tão feliz que tenham vindo! –assim que Hazel completou a frase, Camus apareceu na entrada da casa-

- OH! É ele? –o pai da mulher disse animado-

- Sim, eu sou o marido dela... Sou Camus, é um prazer conhecê-los Sr. E Sra. Vanish –Camus cumprimentou-os cordialmente-

- O prazer é nosso! –o pai falou enquanto os irmãos de Hazel cochichavam algo-

- É um prazer também conhecê-los... –Camus disse esperando que os cunhados dissessem seu nomes-

- Sou Almond, o irmão mais velho da Hazel –Almond com sua compostura e voz séria cumprimentou cordialmente Camus com um aperto de mão- Do mais velho ao mais novo aqueles são: Raisin, Prune, Apricot e Peanuts.

- É um prazer! –Camus cumprimentou cada um dos irmãos dela-

- Bem, já faz algum tempo que vocês estão juntos, mas a minha filha nunca me fala muito sobre o lugar que vive... Quero dizer, não entendo muito bem, por que a casa tem esse estilo antigo? –o pai da moça olhava intrigado-

- Pai! –Hazel disse num tom de bronca- Eu já expliquei, é porque isso é o santuário de Athena, são as doze casas zodiacais, ele é... Quero dizer, era o guardião da décima primeira casa!

- Ah! Sim, claro me lembro! Você falou algo sobre uma tal de Saori Kido, uma rica, não foi? –ele encarou a filha que suspirou-

- Sim, mas eu me referia à Athena... –Hazel tentava explicar pacientemente-

- Bem, Por que não sentamos? –Camus ofereceu, fazendo com que todos se sentassem á mesa-

A mesa a qual todos foram sentar-se era separada da mesa na qual a comida estava.

- Veja só querida, ele parece bem respeitável, não é! –o pai da moça comentou com a esposa-

- Sim, ele é tão intelectual! – (LOL eles nem se falaram direito ainda)-

- Você não disse que tinha chamado seus vizinhos, Hazel? –Peanuts olhava impaciente para os lados-

- Sim, eles devem estar vindo! –falou confiante e sorridente-

- Olá! –Hannah apareceu descendo as escadas junto com Afrodite, Hannah usava um vestidinho simples e Afrodite também usava roupas simples, uma camisa de botão e uma calça, e claro que não podia faltar seu gloss rosa claro (isso porque Hannah não deixou que ele colocasse pó no rosto nem demorasse demais arrumando o cabelo)

- Oh! Pai, mãe, aqueles são Hannah e Afrodite! –ela foi cumprimentar os convidados- aqueles são meus pais e irmãos!

Hannah e Afrodite cumprimentaram todos e sentaram-se à mesa, os irmãos de Hazel comentavam sobre o casal...

- Que nome estranho, Afrodite... –Apricot cutucou a irmã, Raisin, que estava ao seu lado e cochichou-

- É um nome interessante para uma mulher... –Raisin arqueou uma sobrancelha sem perder sua postura de irmã mais velha.

- Nós somos os vzinhos de lá de cima, da décima segunda casa! –Hannah conversava com os pais de Hazel, animada-

- Er... -Peanuts encarava Afrodite que franziu o cenho ao perceber os olhares indiscretos do rapaz-

- Que foi? –disse Afrodite num tom irritado-

- Er... Como você conheceu ela? –Peanuts falou olhando para Hannah- quem é você na relação, o homem ou a mulher?

- Como assim? –Afrodite ficou indignado- Quantos anos você tem garoto?

- 14... –o pequeno Nuts baixou a cabeça, pensativo-

Nessa hora, chega Milo e sua esposa, e mais dois indivíduos...

- CAMUS! -Milo gritou acenando para o amigo da entrada da casa- Olha só quem eu encontrei no caminho para cá! São as **crianças**! –o escorpiano mostrou Hyoga e Isaak-

- Crianças? Mas já? Eles já tem filhos? –o pai de Hazel olhava os dois adolescentes surpreso-

- Não querido, acho que não são dele, nem se parecem... –a esposa analisava os dois garotos-

Hyoga e Isaak correram e cada um pegou numa mão de Camus, cumprimentando-o.

-Mestre! –disseram em uníssono-

- Não pai, acho que são adotados, não tem como eles terem filhos que já tenham essa idade... –Prune comentou com os pais-

- Verdade, olhe só, parece que eles estão dando a bênção ao pai adotivo... – Apricot também entrou na conversa-

- Não é lindo querido? – a mãe de Hazel falou emocionada- Eles já tem até mesmo filhos adotivos! Que homem mais responsável e gentil! –secou uma lágrima (já sabe,m a quem a Hazel puxou)-

- Verdade! Que dedicação! Nem todo homem tem coragem de adotar crianças já crescidas para cuidar... –o pai balançava a cabeça orgulhoso do genro-

- Olá, sou Milo e esta é minha esposa, Yuzu. –Milo cumprimentou todos da mesa-

- Você é o vizinho de baixo? –Peanuts perguntou curioso-

- Não, não... Na verdade eu moro na oitava casa, mas ele me convidou porque nós somos quase como irmãos! –Milo disse exagerando-

- Oh! Hazel não nos disse que o marido dela tinha irmãos! – Raisin franziu o cenho encarando a irmã que cumprimentava os recém chegados-

- Nossa, ele tem filhos, irmãos e parece bem educado! –Almond falou- Creio que não precisemos nos preocupar tanto... –disse para Prune que estava ao seu lado-

- Já estão todos aqui? – Hazel vasculhou com os olhos toda a mesa de convidados e certificou-se de que não faltava ninguém- Então, vamos começar, não é?

Todos começaram seu banquete, depois de algum tempo começaram a conversar uns com os outros, alguns de pé, outros sentados, os pais de Hazel conversavam com Camus enquanto Hazel conversava com os irmãos que não via há tempos. Lógico que Milo também se enturmava com os irmãos da moça, os mais velhos para ser mais exata, Hyoga e Isaak conversavam com os irmãos mais novos de Hazel.

- O irmão dele parece meio irresponsável... –Raisin comentou com Almond- Nem parecem irmãos...

- Os filhos deles também não se parecem... –Almond disse olhando para Hyoga e Isaak-

- Querido, quem são aquelas duas –a mãe de Hazel cutucou o marido- aquele casal de lésbicas? –aponta para Afrodite e Hannah-

- Não é um casal de lésbicas... –Camus disse indiferente- O que está de batom é um homem (LOL)

- Não é batom! –Afrodite que estava com o braço nos ombros da esposa, contestou- É gloss! É só para realçar meus lábios! –virou o rosto irritado-

- Hehehehe –Hannah riu- Ele é um homem tão cuidadoso consigo mesmo! –pôs as mãos no rosto com rosado-

- Er... –Camus bufou um pouco irritado e sem graça com a situação- Vocês não estavam prestes a me perguntar algo importante? –desviou da situação-

- Oh! Eu não sabia que tinham vizinhos _gêmeos_! Quem são? –a mãe de Hazel olhava animada para Saga e Kanon-

Kanon comia alguma coisa e mostrava para Saga como se quisesse que o irmão provasse, Saga recusou de início, mas comeu e depois acenou com a cabeça como se concordasse com Kanon...

Eles estavam parados conversando com duas esposas envergonhadas ao lado deles...

- Hein? –Camus se irritou, os gêmeos significavam bagunça-

Do nada, por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido os geminianos começaram a discutir e estavam prestes a iniciar uma briga, ignorando as tentativas pífias de suas esposas de Pará-los; mas, logo que sentiram a casa esfriar pararam e olharam para Camus que tinha um expressão irritada.

- Minha nossa, que frio! –Raisin se abraçava-

- Ah! Não... Camus está irritado... –a esposa sabia que aquele gelo só podia ser obra do marido-

- Hum? O que o frio tem haver com ele? –o pai da menina se aproximou-

- Depois eu explico... –ela saiu indo em direção ao marido-

- **Escutem... **–Camus disse frívolo- Eu estou tentando causar uma boa impressão aos pais da minha esposa, nem pensem em brigar e estragar tudo... Eu nem convidei vocês! –disse irritado e indignado-

- Desculpe... –Annita e Celty se curvaram num gesto de desculpas, muito envergonhadas-

- Tudo bem, tudo bem Senhor gelinho! Nós já vamos embora! –Kanon disse balançando a cabeça negativamente (como se ele tivesse razão!)- Vamos Saga, não fomos convidados!

Saga seguiu o irmão...

- Desculpem... – Camus encarou Annita e Celty- Mas eles causam muita confusão...

- Nós já estamos acostumadas... –Celty disse saindo dali envergonhada-

- Desculpe o incômodo... –Annita seguiu a outra-

Depois da confusão...

O Sr. E Sra. Vanish conversavam com Hyoga e Isaak, praticamente entrevistavam os dois sobre como era ser filho adotivo de Camus e Hazel. Camus havera se juntado aos irmãos de Hazel para conversar melhor com todos eles...

- Então, como você conheceu a Hazel? –Apricot perguntou interessado-

- Bem... –Camus foi interrompido-

- Na verdade... Hehehehe –Milo riu ao lembrar da história-

- Não digam ao pai nem a mãe, eles vão ficar realmente preocupados... –Hazel suspirou, se perdendo em memórias-

- Começou com uma brincadeira minha, do Kanon, um dos gêmeos que está sentado ali –aponta para a mesa- E um outro cara, o Mask...

- Hey! –Camus olhou para a mesa e foi brigar com os gêmeos de novo, todos sentiram um imenso frio na casa de aquário-

- Se não fosse por mim ele não teria casado... –Milo olhava o amigo e lembrava da história como se tivesse acontecido ontem-

**FLASH BACK**

- O Camus precisa arranjar alguém... –Milo comentou preocupado-

- É, nós todos já estamos casados e ele ainda nem sai com ninguém... –Mask também se preocupou-

- Mas... Onde é que vamos arranjar alguém para sair com o Camus? Quero dizer, ele não é chamado de gelinho por nada... –Kanon gesticulava-

- Só você chama ele assim! –Mask repreendeu-

- Já sei! –Milo abriu um sorriso no rosto- podemos fazer que nem fizemos com o Shaka, um site de relacionamentos!

- É mesmo! –Mask concordou- É só nós cadastramos sem ele saber e alteramos um pouquinho a personalidade fria e sem-graça dele e algum de nós finge ser ele... –Mask bolava o plano numa velocidade incrível-

- Vai você Milo, nos cadastramos e você desenrola a mulher para ele! –Kanon comcluiu-

- Tenho uma idéia ainda melhor... –Milo deu seu típico sorriso galanteador- N[os devíamos casar ele...

- CASAR? –Kanon gritou recebendo um tapa fraco de Mask que o repreendeu para que ele diminuísse o tom de voz-

- Sim... –Milo respondeu-

- Mas, como iremos casá-lo sem que o próprio perceba? –Mask indagou desconfiado-

- Existe um tipo de casamento que é feito em cartório, com um juiz de paz, é o civil; nesse tipo, as pessoas que irão se casar assinam um papel, mas, aí vem a nossa parte; quando algum dos noivos não pode ir, ele pode mandar alguém no lugar para assinar o documento, ou seja, é só eu dizer que o Camus não foi e assinar o documento no lugar dele! –respira após a longa explicação-

- Onde você descobriu isso? –Mask se abismou com a sugestão intelectual do amigo-

- Bem, eu tinha pesquisado isso quando brincamos com o Shaka, mas quando pensei que se eu fizesse algo assim eu iria para algum dos 6 mundos, desisti da ideia.

- Verdade! 0concordaram prontamente Mask e Kanon-

- Mas, como estamos falando do Camus, mesmo que ele me coloque no esquife de gelo inquebrável, nós podemos quebrar com as armas de ouro! (LOL) –Milo falou animado-

E assim foi! Depois que Mask e Kanon cadastraram o Camus sem que ele soubesse, eu fiquei com o trabalho sujo... O mais incrível foi quando eu vi que tinha alguém que batia exatamente com a descrição modificada do Camus, apesar de termos colocado que ele gostava de sair, viajar e conhecer pessoas (Lê-se: no pensamento de Milo, mulheres!)

Então, eu comecei a conversar com esta pessoa pela internet por muito tempo, eu sempre ria, o Camus nunca havia descoberto nada mesmo depois de muito tempo... Então, assim como fizemos com o Shaka, fiz com que a mulher ficasse noiva do nosso caro amigo Camus... Ela até que era bonita, parecia ser alguém responsável e inteligente, resumindo, perfeita para nosso amiguinho pinguim!

Então, finalmente o dia tão esperado, depois de alguns meses, eu até achei rápido, a mulher devia ser meio doidinha para casar com um cara que conheceu só pela internet em apenas alguns meses...

Em frente ao cartório...

- Oi... –a mulher estava bem bonita, era Hazel que cumprimentava Milo, sorridente-

- Olá, você é Hazel Vanish, certo? –ele tentou parecer cordial-

- Sim, mas... –ela encarou Milo- Você não está um pouco diferente da foto? –sorri-

- Bem, isso é porque não sou eu na foto, na verdade seu noivo Camus não pôde vir porque é um homem muito ocupado, mas ele me mandou em seu lugar, disse que quer muito casar com você e que está muito feliz por ter achado alguém tão maravilhosa!

- mesmo? –a mulher corou e colocou as mãos no rosto-

"_YES! Eu consegui, agora ela vai mesmo assinar o documento! Ah! Meu caro amigo Camus, esse é o melhor presente que eu vou lhe dar... Ou não... HEHEHE!" _

"_P.S.: Espero que perdoe minhas brincadeiras Athena-sama, é tudo pelo bem de seu querido cavaleiro de ouro de aquário!" _

Nós entramos no cartório e como dito, eu assinei o documento no lugar do Camus... Ela disse que iria morar com ele agora que estava casada... Segurei-me para não rir, mas disse que ensinaria à ela o caminho até a casa de aquário...

Então... Uma semana depois, no santuário, especificamente casa de aquário...

- Você me parece muito feliz hoje, Milo. –Camus olhava o amigo desconfiado-

- Oh! Sim, claro, hoje o dia está muito bonito não é? –ele fingia olhar para o céu, mas claro que alguém esperto como Camus notaria que ele não estava prestando atenção no céu, mas pensando em algo suspeito-

- Parabéns amigo! –Kanon cumprimentou Camus bem animado-

- Pelo quê? Não é meu aniversário! –Camus suspeitou mais ainda-

- Mas é um dia muito especial para você! –Mask disse sorrindo e dabdo tapinhas no ombro do amigo-

Camus foi lentamente virando o rosto em direção à Milo com uma expressão nada amigável...

- **Milo...** –disse e na mesma hora, todos ali sentiram o ambiente esfriando- **O que você fez desta vez? **

- Por que sempre eu? Não fui só eu que... OPS! -parou quando percebeu que acabara de confirmar que fizera algo... -

Na hora em que todos iriam se tornar estátuas de gelo, eis que surge uma interrupção na hora mais conveniente, para os três marmanjos, é claro...

- OI! –Hazel aparece sorridente na entrada da casa de aquário com algumas malas, e uma fita de presente no braço-

- Hã? –Camus encara a mulher- Quem é você e... Por que tem uma fita de presente no seu braço? –Camus encarava a mulher, incrédulo-

- Seu amigo disse que eu sou, literalmente, um presente... –ela sorriu-

- O que são essas malas e... Por que você está aqui? -Camus olhava confuso e ainda irritado com os amigos que se seguravam para não gargalhar ali mesmo-

**- **Como assim? Eu sou sua esposa oras, vim morar com você! – a mulher falou estranhando-

Camus ouvia a frase, mas demorou alguns segundos para responder...

- Esposa? Não, você está errada, não sou casado com você, nem ao menos te conheço –disse Camus sério e ainda sem acreditar nas palavras da mulher-

- Mas... Você até mandou seu amigo para assinar o documento no dia do casamento! E as vezes que conversamos pela internet? Nos conhecemos meses atrás naquele site de relacionamentos! –explicou com um misto de confusão e desespero-

- ... –Camus olhou os 3 indivíduos atrás dele- Acho que já entendi... Meu amigo, não é? –ele lançou um olhar mortal para Milo- Desculpe senhorita, mas creio que esse casamento não passa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto destes TRÊS marmanjos!

A casa de aquário teve suas pilastras congeladas e o chão, Hazel estava tão confusa, tentando assimilar o que Camus dissera que nem sequer notou o frio que fazia...

- Hã? B-brincadeira? –a mulher olhava para os 4 ali presentes, como se buscasse alguma explicação melhor- H-hu... –então Hazel colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar-

- E-ei, não chora! –Milo iria tentar acalmar a mulher, mas parou ao receber um olhar mortal vindo de Camus-

- Adivinha quem fez ela chorar? Você se superou desta vez, Milo! –o aquariano já ia em direção à Milo, mas ele e todos ali presentes pararam ao ouvir a voz chorosa da mulher-

- É a _**segunda vez**_ que isso acontece... –chora- O que eu vou dizer para meus pais? Eles estavam tão animados com o casamento... –chora- Como eu vou dizer para eles que fui enganada _de novo? _Snif –chora-

Todos: ... (um sentimento de pena recaiu sobre todos ali presentes)

- E-eu sinto muito! – Milo saiu correndo aproveitando-se da distração de Camus-

- É sua esposa, você resolve! –Kanon saiu em seguida, irritando Camus-

- Boa sorte! – Mask seguiu os outros dois-

Depois disso, não sei o que aconteceu, mas nós três nos sentimos muito culpados por ter feito ela chorar, fiquei com muita pena, eu decidi me desculpar, mas só voltei para a casa do Camus umas duas horas depois do ocorrido...

- C-Camus? -Milo olhou para os lados em busca do amigo enquanto hesitava em entrar na casa de aquário- Camus! -chamou de novo-

Eu entrei na casa, estava com medo de ser congelado...

- O que foi? –Camus saiu de dentro de algum dos cômodos-

- Ela já deve ter ido embora, mas eu gostaria de me desculpar –forçou a última parte-

- Se ela tivesse ido embora, você a veria passar pela sua casa... –Camus portava seu tom sério-

- Ela está bem?

- Sim, depois de algum tempo eu consegui convencê-la a parar de chorar... –desta vez, o aquariano lançou um olhar de irritação para Milo-

- Ah! É uma pena que vocês vão ter que anular esse casamento, ela era até bonitinha e vocês dois até combinavam... –Milo suspirou pelo trabalho que teve em fazer a brincadeira do casamento estar descendo pelo ralo-

- Não vamos. –Camus disse sem mudar seu tom de voz-

- Não vão o que? –Milo arqueou o cenho confuso-

- Não vamos anular o casamento, é muita burocracia, vai dar muito trabalho e tomar muito tempo, melhor ficar assim... Ela disse que tudo bem se os pais delas não souberem dessa parte da história... –o aquariano falou indiferente-

- Como...? Vocês estão mesmo casados? –Milo abismou-se com a declaração do amigo-

- Sim... –Hazel apareceu segurando o braço do "marido"- Eu vou morara aqui de agora em diante...

- Contanto que não quebre nada nem estrague minha biblioteca... –Camus deu de ombros-

- ... –Milo não conseguiu abrir a boca para discutir-

Ah! E foi assim que eles se casaram, foi bem estranho, mas eu me acostumei com a ideia depois de um tempo, sabia que debater o assunto não levaria à nada

**FLASH BACK/ FIM **

- Então quer dizer que você não casou com nossa irmã porque gostava dela? -Almond tinha no rosto uma expressão de incredulidade e estava com a boca aberta de espanto-

- É como um casamento indiano. –Milo deu de ombros-

- Sim, não é tão legal que eu tenha me casado de um jeito tão romântico? –Hazel sorria, deixando seus irmãos todos boquiabertos-

- Hazel, isso não é um daqueles romances que você lê, é da sua vida que estamos falando! –Prune repreendeu-

- Mas eu estou muito feliz agora! A - na mesma hora, a pobre Hazel foi interrompida por um barulho estrondoso vindo de trás dela, como algo congelando e quebrando-

Todos olharam para o lugar do estrondo e puderam ver algumas rachaduras e pedaços de gelo por todo o chão...

- Uau! –Milo olhava o chão coberto de gelo-

- O q-que foi isso? –Peanuts olhou surpreso-

Hazel foi se aproximando lentamente dos gêmeos e de seu marido, os gêmeos prestes a se engalfinhar novamente e Camus pronto para impedi-los...

- ... –uma aura negra começou a emanar da esposa de Camus- **Expliquem-se... **–ela disse num tom sinistro e, os três encararam a mulher na mesma hora-

Tanto os geminianos quanto o aquariano encararam fixamente a mulher, que pela primeira vez, não parecia tão gentil assim... Os irmãos dela e os demais também assistiam a cena, mas preferiram não interferir...

"_Isso era para ser apenas uma reunião de família... Como... COMO ISSO FOI ACABAR ASSIM?" _–choramingava mentalmente a pobre Hazel-

CAP. 06.1/FIM

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Bem, espero que tenham apreciado, e como dito durante o chap, aqui vão as traduções dos nomes dos CINCO irmãos da Hazel 8D:

Peanuts – Amendoim

Almond – Amêndoa

Raisin- Uva passa

Prune – Ameixa seca

Apricot - Damasco


	10. capítulo 06 pt 2: Aquarius & Pisces

Olá! Aqui vim eu com mais um capítulo, e desta vez, lembrarei de responder aos comentário XP (Esqueci no último chap.)

A família da Hazel não é tão normal quanto parece...

-x-x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Capítulo 06.2: Aquarius & Pisces **

Depois de algumas boas confusões e das broncas da Hazel, a festa continuou (e claro que os gêmeos continuaram também!)

- Uau! Quem são aqueles ali? -Raisin cochichou para Hannah-

- Hm? Qual dos dois? -olha para Saga e Kanon que estavam começando a discutir- O que está dando um soco é o Kanon, o mais novo, e o que acabou de segurar o soco, é o Saga, o mais velho-

- Ai! Ele conseguiu acertar um soco! -Raisin fez uma expressão de dor- Espero que não deixe marca... Ele tem aquele charme de homem mais velho! O¬O

- Querem alguma coisa? -Hazel apareceu tentando ser uma boa anfitriã-

- Hm... –Hannah pensou- Eu estou com uma vontade de comer algo...

- O que é? Pode pedir! -Hazel sorria esperando o pedido da amiga-

- Eu quero aquela coisa verde com aquele marrom no suco... -Hannah apontava com sua expressão inocente-

- Er... -Hazel olhava o que Hannah havia pedido- Mas... Dentro do suco?

- Sim! Tô com uma vontade de comer isso! -ela babava olhando para a comida-

- Certo... -Hazel não questionou mais, só pela expressão da amiga, dava para perceber que ela não iria mudar de ideia-

Raisin e Hazel se entreolharam quando Hannah experimentou a mistura e pareceu gostar...

- Como ela consegue comer essa lavagem? -Raisin arqueou o cenho-

- Ele sempre foi bem abstrata mesmo... -Hazel sorri-

- Hum, você é bem interessante... - Prune disse olhando para Hannah, o que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos de Afrodite que ficou com uma pontada de ciúmes–

- Mesmo? –ingênua, sorri-

- Ah! -Afrodite aparece carregando uma flor- Você quer testar minhas novas essências florais hoje? - olha para Hannah, que pareceu se animar com a idéia-

- EU QUERO! - 8D ingênua-

Afrodite olha para Prune estreitando os olhos, com uma expressão de satisfação e de "Eu venci seu otário"

- Aquele gêmeo mais velho é tão interessante... -Raisin olhava os gêmeos brigarem-

-Caham! -pigarreou Annita-

Na entrada da casa aparece Mú e Rennaly...

- Mú... -Camus olhava enquanto a irritação começava a consumir sua paciência- O que está fazendo aqui...?

- Bem, os gêmeos disseram que ia ter uma festa...

- Eles estavam tão animados! Disseram que ia ser uma festa de arromba! -falou Renna inocente-

- Os gêmeos de novo...! -Camus estava prestes a bagunçar toda a casa de novo mas uma mão tocou seu ombro...-

- Querido, _**o que exatamente você está fazendo? **_**-**a esposa sorridente falou com um tom assustador, Camus parou-

Afrodite conversava com Peanuts que não calava a boca, só perguntas e mais perguntas que ele lançava ao pobre pisciano que tentava escapar da conversa...

- Então, como vocês se conheceram? -Peanuts perguntou entusiasmado para Afrodite-

**- **Verdade, eu sempre quis saber! -Milo se intrometeu-

- Realmente, é muito estranho, mesmo o Afrodite sendo... _Esquisito_... Ele foi o primeiro de nós a se casar! -Kanon estava sentado perto dali, pronto para ouvira história-

**- **Foi uma façanha e tanto! - Saga encarava o irmão-

- Erm... È uma longa história... -ele fazia uma expressão assustada ao se lembrar-

**FLASH BACK **

Eu estava andando pelas ruas da cidade que fica próxima ao santuário, sentindo uma leve brisa no meu rosto, Ah! Me lembro como se fosse hoje! O cheiro de frutas frescas... E do nada, quando fechei os olhos por um segundo, POFT!

- Ai! -disse recuando um passo para trás ao trombar em alguém-

Quando abri os olhos, lá estava Hannah, ela pareceu ficar bem surpresa quando me viu, só fui entender o "por que" depois, mas agora não é importante, eu só fui cavalheiresco:

- Desculpe, Senhorita, devia ter prestado mais atenção por onde ando... -sorriso colgate-

- Ohhhhh! -a mulher ficou muito surpresa ao encará-lo-

- Com sua licença... -curvou-se e saiu andando-

E aí tudo começou, um pesadelo, não, pior!

Eu simplesmente saí, rumo ao santuário, e depois de algum tempo percebi que ela estava me seguindo, se esgueirando nos becos e me olhando de forma assustadora e estranha enquanto rabiscava em seu caderninho de anotações!

Bem, depois que voltei ao santuário, não a vi mais, pensei que estivesse seguro... Então, outro dia, eu saí de novo, e quando me dei conta, lá estava ela de novo, com seus olhos afiados e perversos me encarando como se quisesse me arrancar algo, me desesperei, comecei a andar rápido, mais rápido e... Quando me dei conta estava correndo, sendo seguido por ela!

E assim, durante muitos dias, toda vez que eu saía ela me seguia, foram dias difíceis!

_Ah! Ser lindo é um problema ás vezes, será que ela não tem coragem de se confessar, pois bem, vou ser um cavalheiro e rejeitá-la gentilmente! _

Foi aí que decidi que tinha que resolver isso a qualquer custo:

- ... -para de andar- Você! -vira para trás e encara Hannah, apontando o dedo-

- Gyaa! - se esconde um pouco mais no muro do beco em que estava-

- Eu não vou fazer nada, só quero conversar! -disse abaixando a mão-

Ela me encarou algum tempo, e então saiu do beco e veio pra perto...

- Er... Bem, percebi que você tem me seguido muito estes últimos dias, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar o por quê...

- Ah! -ela colocou as mãos nas bochechas coradas e fez alguns grunhidos estranhos-

_Aí vem confissão! Que mulher maluca, se era só isso, ela devia ter dito logo ao invés de ficar me seguindo! _

- Er... Bem, eu me chamo Hannah... E você? -encara-

- Afrodite...

- Kyahh! Eu sabia! Tinha que ser um nome assim! -dava pulinhos de alegria e se mexia freneticamente- Er... Desculpe, é que esse é um nome tão perfeito!

- _Perfeito_? _Eu sou perfeito! _-sorriu se achando-

- De fato! -8D- desculpe te assustar, na verdade é por que eu te achei tão interessante que eu quis fazer um personagem baseado em você, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente te dizer isso... -suspiro- Você é o modelo perfeito para meu personagem! Meus sonhos vão virar realidade! Kyaahh kyaah -dava gritinhos e pulinhos de euforia-

_Ela até que fala muito pra quem tava se escondendo! _

- Bem, eu entendi, mas não pode ser outro? -sua frio-

_Tenho que me livrar dessa maníaca, tenho que me livrar dessa maníaca! _

_-_Por quê? Não vou conseguir arranjar um modelo tão bom nem que viaje o resto do mundo, eu preciso... -rabisca,rabisca olhos perversos-

- Desculpe, tenho que ir! -sai correndo assustado, sem parar-

Então, eu corri até o santuário o mais rápido que consegui, e depois suspirei, finalmente livre dela, demorei algum tempo respirando ar fresco, depois subi calmamente as doze casas, até que...

- Oi, você chegou! –Hannah acena para Afrodite que acabara de por os pés em sua casa-

- Hã?

- Que foi? Eu vim te ver, você saiu correndo do nada e... –ela continuou falando, mas o cérebro de Afrodite não conseguia reproduzir a voz-

Eu ia suando mais e mais enquanto via os lábios da mulher se mexerem freneticamente, apesar de não entender nada, uma única coisa tomava por completo minha mente:

_Maníaca, maníaca, maníaca, maníaca, maníaca! _

- C-como...? -disse abismado-

- O quê? -ela piscou sem entender- "_Como" _o quê?

- Como chegou até aqui? -falou devagar, assustado-

- Eu vim pelas escadas, ué! -disse simplória, sorrindo-

- Como subiu antes de mim? -disse ainda mais surpreso-

- Você estava parado, pensei que precisava se animar, pareceu muito cansado! -sorriso tolo-

_Essa maníaca vai me matar! Ela vai! Não tem como alguém ser tão ingênuo e fazer esse tipo de coisa! Ela deve ser uma assassina! COMO ELA CHEGOU AQUI? COMO SABIA QUE EU MORAVA AQUI? ATHENA ME AJUDE! _

- COMO SABIA QUE EU MORAVA AQUI? -gritou desesperado-

- Bem... Eu via você vir aqui todo dia, aí um dia eu subi aqui e...-dizia estranhando a reação do homem-

- ESPERA! TE DEIXARAM PASSAR? ELES DEIXARAM VOCÊ SUBIR? -agora mudou para um tom de irritação-

_Perdi completamente meu glamour, Athena, o que faço? _

- Bem, não sei como soube que encontrei um casal na subida, eles pareceram bem gentis, perguntaram aonde eu ia, aí disse que viria atrás do meu modelo perfeito, um belo homem com rosas, eles riram muito, não sei por que e me deixaram passar... -contava feliz-

- Quem... -a voz de Afrodite parecia tremer- Por quê? -disse quase chorando-

- Você está bem? Não sabia que estava tão mal... -se aproximou- Tá com dor? Tem algum machucado? Tá nervoso? Tá assustado? Por quê? Posse te ajudar? -perguntava enquanto olhava-o de vários ângulos-

_Ahhhhhh! SÓ PODE SER UM PESADELO! ATHENA, ATHENA, __**ATHENA!**__ T.T _

- Não... -disse desanimado-

Depois deste dia, nunca mais tive paz, todos os dias ela aprecia na minha casa e rabiscava naquele caderno estranho e fazia barulhinhos, eu acabei me acostumando com ela lá, apesar de me irritar...

- Ei... -disse irritado-

- O quê? -rabisca,rabisca-

- Você vem aqui todos os dias...

- Sim... -encara 8D-

- Por quanto tempo mais você vai vir aqui? -irritado-

- Bem, eu gosto de vir aqui, eu posso conversar e... Eu vou vir até terminar meu personagem perfeito!

- Até terminar? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO MORA DE VEZ AQUI, HÃ? -gritou irritado num tom de ironia-

- ... -a mulher mudou completamente de expressão e deixou tanto o caderno quanto o lápis caírem de suas mãos-

_Não, não, não!Agora ela vai chorar porque gritei com ela, não chora não, não chora! _

- Isso é... -colocou as mãos no rosto-

- Eu não... Desculpe, não era para... -se atrapalhava com as palavras, sem imaginar o que falar-

- Isso é um _Pedido de casamento? _-disse com os olhos brilhando e com o rosto corado- É um pedido? Ninguém nunca me pediu em casamento! Estou tão feliz! -começou a girar de felicidade-

_Pedido de casamento? Hã? Eu nunca disse isso... Espera... CASAR COM A MANÍACA? NÃO , NÃO, POR ATHENA, NÃO! DE JEITO NENHUM! _

- Não foi is-

- Eu... Eu queria desenhar o homem perfeito, mas pra quê se eu posso ter ele ao meu lado? Estou tão feliz -começa a chorar-

- ... -visualizou a cena por alguns segundos-

É, eu não queria casar, ela entendeu tudo errado, e eu tive uma chance de negar, mas...

- Você vai mesmo casar comigo?-olhos brilhando-

- ... -encara a mulher-

- Vai, vai? Nós nem namoramos nem nada, e você me pediu em casamento, estou tão feliz! -expectativa-

- Sim... -respondeu forçado, se arrependendo em seguida-

Eu não queria mesmo, mas quando eu vi a expressão dela, cheia de expectativa e ela estava tão feliz, não parava de falar naquilo, eu, como um cavalheiro não pude lhe negar...

E Fim...

**FLASH BACK OFF **

- Sua esposa era uma Stalker? -disse Saga arqueando a sobrancelha incrédulo-

- É, pode-se dizer que sim... -respondeu Afrodite dando de ombros-

- Você casou por que não pôde dizer um 'Não"? -agora, Kanon dizia incrédulo-

-Pelo menos meu romance não começa por causa de uma pilastra! -Afrodite retrucou irritado-

- Hey! A pilastra foi o que nos uniu, foi o ponto chave para o início do nosso relacionamento! -disse emburrado-

E a discussão se prolongou enquanto Celty suspirava sem acreditar no que o marido dizia, e ainda estava constrangida pela invasão à festa do amigo.

**- **Então, você também não casou porque quis? Ninguém aqui casa por que quer? -Prune comentou chateado-

- Pensei que fosse ouvir uma história emocionante... -Milo dizia decepcionado-

- Eu achei fofinha! -comenta Yuzu- Ele casou com ela por cavalheirismo, diferente de **um certo alguém... **-olhar mortal para Milo-

- Podia ter sido pior, imagina se eles se casassem por causa de uma aposta? -riu Peanuts que escutava a conversa, Annita e Saga se entreolharam rapidamente-

- Hahahahah -Saga riu forçado- Não é mesmo? Imagina só! -sua frio-

- Ou até mesmo se casar quando estava bêbado, né? Hahahahaha -riu de novo o pequeno Nuts, fazendo Yuzu e Milo se entreolharem- Ou até mesmo casar com uma ladra ou coisa assim sem saber! Hahahaha -todos lembraram-se de Aiolia-

- Mudando de assunto, eu ainda não entendo, se você não queria se casar, como foi que vocês ficaram tanto tempo juntos e ainda continuam casados? -Apricot se intrometeu, havia escutado a história toda sem que notassem sua presença-

- Bem... - Afrodite puxou uma rosa e pareceu nostálgico- Ela me elogia, cuida do meu cabelo, adora minhas rosas, fala de coisas que eu gosto, é isso! -riu-

- Vocês parecem mais amigos do que marido e mulher, e você quem parece a mulher do relacionamento! -Milo comentou-

- Afroditeee! -Hannah apareceu correndo e pulou em cima do marido- Sobre o que estão falando? -8D-

- Nada. -respondeu- Aqui! -Entrega uma rosa vermelha-

- Kyahh! Uma rosa! Que linda! -dá pulinhos-

- Eu não sei como ela consegue receber uma rosa todo dia e ter a mesma reação sempre... -Milo cochichou para a esposa-

- Você nunca me deu uma rosa! Ò.ó

- Tá, calei... -disse com medo do olhar maligno e do bonequinho que sua esposa tinha em mãos-

- Ah! Nuts! O pai e a mãe já estão indo embora... -Hazel apareceu tocando nos ombros do irmão-

- Quêee? Logo quando me empolguei! -desanima-

Os irmãos e os pais de Hazel se despediram dos outros convidados e foram até a saída da casa...

- Fico feliz que tenha um marido tão atencioso e bom! -a mãe dizia-

- Venha nos visitar qualquer dia! E mantenha contato! -o pai dizia segurando as lágrimas-

- Tchau Raisin, Prune, Apricot, Almond e Peanuts! -Hazel abraçou cada um e se despediu-

Camus se restringiu á um aperto de mãos e um tchau...

E logo depois, os outros dourados também saíram da casa de Camus, Milo sendo arrastado pela esposa para uma "conversa" sobre as coisas que ele nunca fez para ela, Celty e Annita muito envergonhadas pedindo desculpas o tempo todod e arrastando seus maridos, Mú que tinha ido de intruso e os dois supostos 'filhos' de Camus e por fim, Afrodite e Hannah...

- Da próxima vez, nós quem vamos viajar para visitá-los! -disse arrumando a mesa-

- Eu sei, já acho bom o suficiente eles terem vindo todo caminho só para me conhecer... -suspirou desanimado enquanto recolhia algumas coisas que os gêmeos tinham derrubado quando lutaram-

- Você se comportou muito bem, eles tiveram uma ótima primeira impressão! -disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Camus e saindo da sala principal-

Camus acompanhou a saída da mulher com os olhos e deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca, continuando seu trabalho.

Enquanto isso...

Afrodite e Hannah haviam chegado à sua casa...

- Afrodite, Afrodite! -dizia animada a Hannah- Olha só o que eu comprei!

- Hum? -disse parando de pentear os cabelos e prestando atenção nas mãos da mulher que seguravam um livro- Ah, um livro... -disse sem ânimo-

- Não é só "um livro", é o livro! -disse com os olhos brilhando-

- O que... -começou a ler pausadamente- O-que-se-esperar-quando-você-está-esperando*... -raciocinou por alguns segundos- O QUÊ?

- Não é lindo? -pula-

- Não acredito! -disse sorrindo e abraçando a esposa apertado-

E assim eles continuaram abraçados pulando por um bom tempo, comemorando...

E assim foi mais um dia de casados nos nossos queridos douradinhos...

Oie, demorei muiiittooo para postar, sem inspiração, mas espero que tenham gostado do chapter!

Ah! E o livro que a Hannah comprou existe msm XDD é de : _**Arlene Eisenberg **_( créditos á ela por fazer um livro tão genial! se quiserem pesquisar hohoho!)

Espero reviews, ainda tem algumas surpresas na fic, e agradeço a todos que me mandam reviews! Vou respond~e-las corretamente no próx chapter ( fic tá quase acabando T.T) a tia Lune non demora mais tanto pra postar!

Vejo vocês por aí, kissus já ne!


	11. Capítulo 07: Santuário

Oiii! Desculpem a demora! El penúltimo capítulo de:

Antes só do que mal casado!

**Capítulo 07:** _Santuário_

Subindo as escadas da casa de touro calmamente, estava Mú, com uma cesta cheia de frutas, flores e um caro champagne, ele sorria enquanto subia a lentos passos cada degrau...

-Mú, o que faz aqui? -sorriu o amigo taurino-

- Vou levar esta cesta para Athena...

- De novo isso... -suspirou o cavaleiro de touro- Já faz um bom tempo que ela está ali...

- Estava pensando em fazer uma festa para ela... Vão fazer 4 anos... -o ariano abaixou a cabeça num tom preocupado-

- Depois que Athena "dormiu" este santuário tem estado sempre em festa... Apesar de ninguém concordar que haja clima pra isso...

- Seria bom esperar ela acordar e se deparar com um clima festivo, não? -o ariano sorriu e deu mais alguns passos-

- Tenho certeza de que muitos daqui não vão recusar, e quanto ao Camus e o Shaka que não gostam de bagunça, acho que eles podem gostar da idéia de fazer algo para Athena... -acenou para o amigo que desaparecia na escadaria para a casa de gêmeos.

...

Mú descia as escadarias satisfeito com o que havia feito, todos convencidos de fazer uma esta, trabalho feito para ele.

_Em pensar que esse santuário já foi um campo de batalha... É até difícil imaginar todos casados... Todos... Menos eu... _

- No que é que eu estou pensando? -balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo com a ideia-

...

A festa estava planejada, e o bom é que todos haviam concordado sem pestanejar, apesar de que Mú não acreditava que fosse dar certo, além disso, ele sabia que apesar de ser uma solenidade para Athena, ainda assim, os 12 juntos com certeza daria confusão, sabendo que certos gêmeos travessos e alguns outros cavaleiros (lê-se: Milo, Shura, Aioros, Aiolia e MM juntos) dariam confusão!

Ele tinha arrepios só de pensar pra quem ia ficar a parte da limpeza pós-festa...

...

À noite, o ariano foi o primeiro a chegar no salão do mestre, ele juntamente à "esposa" e a alguns maridos ciumentos, organizara todo o salão e quando se viu, cercado de todos aqueles enfeites, ficou feliz em saber que havia feito um ótimo trabalho.

- Mú! -cumprimentou Aioros juntamente de sua esposa-

Aldebaran chegou em seguida, juntando-se ao amigo, e os casais foram preenchendo o salão, agora se dividiram em dois grupos, o das mulheres e o dos homens...

- Como é que anda com a esposa hein? -o escorpianino perguntou num tom de provocação-

- Eu não sou casado, Milo... ¬¬ -disse num tom de indiferença-

- Ah! É mesmo, acho que agente devia ter providenciado seu casamento... –falava encarando MM que concordava com a cabeça-

- Ele é o único não-casado daqui!

- Não esqueça de mim! -Saga levantava a mão ao longe-

- Pelo menos você casou no papel. -Kanon retrucou, dizendo algo que faça sentido pela primeira vez-

- Você já devia ter resolvido isso, Mú -MM disse balançando a cabeça negativamente-

- Querem parar de falar sobre a _**minha **_vida? -irritou-se- Porque não falam sobre as suas?

- Calma, calma, cara... -Milo esticulava-

- Só podia ser o irritadinho! -MM comentou com um ar negativo (e muita cara-de-pau)-

- Olha só quem fala! Além disso, eu sou o mais calmo daqui! -gabou-se- E não faço vergonha à mulher que mora comigo! -lançou um olhar para os gêmeos-

-Hey! -responderam em uníssono-

-Eu não faço vergonha à Annita, sou um bom marido!

-Ah! Claro, por isso mesmo que ela te deixa dormir na banheira! –Kanon riu-

-Ora, seu... Eu não durmo mais na banheira, já que alguém quebrou ela! –gritou nervoso-

-Puf! E onde você dorme? –riu

-Não é da sua conta! -e novamente os dois começaram a se engalfinhar-

-Alguém os separe antes que eles destruam a decoração da festa ¬¬ -Mú disse sem interesse na briga-

-Nem me ale em festa, aquela última na minha casa deu muito trabalho -Camus comentou enquanto no fundo da tela, Aldebaran tentava separar os gêmeos-

- E você Shaka, ainda não disse nada! -cutucou M.M-

- A Belle arranjou uma amiga agora, ela parece mais feliz ù.ú

-Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso, já não bastava aqueles vuduzinhos da Yuzu, ainda mais uma aparição na minha casa, confesso que tenho medo dela às vezes, Shaka... –Milo retrucou com uma expressão de desagrado-

-Ela só não sabe se expressar! -Shaka irritou-se-

- Calma, calma, não precisam começar a brigar que nem os dois ali -aponta para Aldebaran desferindo um golpe em cada um dos gêmeos antes que eles se atingissem, e eles voando ao fundo-

-Ah! Shura, você não pode dizer nada, sua esposa manda em você! -Milo respondeu ao amigo-

-I-isso não é verdade! Nós tomamos decisões em conjunto, como um casal!

-Ah, claro! -Aiolia disse irônico-

-Ah! Venhamos e convenhamos você é o único que não pode falar nada! –MM se intrometeu-

-Eu?

-Todo mundo sabe que sua esposa só quer é dinheiro, Aiolia! Aioros tocou no ombro do irmão, recebendo olhares negativos dos outros -

Aiolia parou, fez uma cara depressiva, o que atraiu a atenção de todos...

-Acho melhor parar com isso –Mú pigarreou e encerrou o assunto-

-Discutir sobre nossas esposas não vai levar a lugar algum! –Shaka concluiu-

-Isso mesmo! –Kanon apareceu do nada, todo sujo e com a roupa amarrotada-

-Você nem tem do que reclamar! –Saga disse com um ar crítico-

-Vocês dois, parem! –Albebaran apareceu e deu um cascudo em ambos- bem, eu concordo com o Shaka e com o Mú! Ninguém é perfeito!

-Ei... Acho que tem alguém faltando... –Milo olhou ao redor notando algo estranho-

-Mas eu tenho certeza de que convidei todo mundo... –Mú ficou perplexo-

-Ah, se estão falando do Afrodite ele esta bem ali –Camus apontou para uma pilastra-

Lá estava Afrodite, longe do grupo de maridos, atrás de uma das pilastras do Santuário observando o grupo das mulheres, mais especificamente Hannah...

-O que ele está fazendo...? -Saga perguntou com uma enorme gota em sua cabeça-

- Eu acho que ele está seguindo a esposa... -Kanon chutou (mais um de seus chutes certeiros)-

-Ele tem feito muito isso esses últimos dias, a esposa sai, ele segue... -Camus comentou-

-Vai ver ele acha que ela está traindo ele , talvez...? -Aiolia disse incerto-

-Não, Olia, só a Eva faria algo assim... -disse inocente, recebendo olhares dos outros cavaleiros novamente-

E lá, no fundinho do salão, novamente um Olia depressivo...

- Não era a esposa dele que vivia seguindo-o? –Shura estranhou a inversão de papéis-

-Bem, deixa pra lá, ele sempre foi o mais estranho de nós mesmo! –Milo disse dando de ombros-

Enquanto isso, no grupo das mulheres...

Hannah acenou para o marido que se escondeu imediatamente atrás da pilastra...

-O que foi? –Yuzu perguntou curiosa-

-Ah, nada, só o Afrodite... –sorriu-

-Ele tem te seguido bastante, não é? –Malu comentou-

-Awww –Anna grunhiu- Que fofo ele tá preocupado com o bebê!

-Mas é claro, é um momento muito feliz na vida deles dois... –Hazel parou alguns segundos para chorar, depois se recompôs- É tão lindo!

-Ah, o Deba nem quer saber de filhos agora, ainda mais, ele nem tem emprego certo. –Kassandra fumava-

-Parabéns... –Annabel apareceu do nada com sua aura negra e cumprimentou Hannah com um sorriso esquisito-

-Eu não quero ter filhos, dão muito trabalho! -Annita comentou-

-Ah, sabemos que no seu caso não é por só não querer ter filhos, nem o marido você quer! –Ellen comentou-

-E você Ellen, vive sempre brigando com o Shura! -disse Annita irritada-

-Isso não vem ao caso! -abriu seu leque e cobriu a boca-

-Eu até gostaria, mas não sei se meus filhos seriam muito inteligentes... –Celty fitou Kanon começando uma discussão com o irmão de novo-

-Ah! Ele seria um bom pai... Eu acho... –Rennaly encarou a outra perdendo a confiança no que dizia ao ver o gêmeo se engalfinhando com o irmão-

-Eu quero ter uma penca de filhos! Que os meninos sejam parecidos com o pai e as meninas com a mão, mas pode ter um menino parecido comigo e uma menina parecida com o Olia que nem nas histórias de romance!Um monte deles correndo pela casa! -

Anna falava animada com os olhos brilhando-

-Ah, eu nem quero imaginar quando eu tiver filhos, o Milo vai ser é um pai displicente!

-Eu não acho, penso que ele deve ser daqueles pais babões que mimam bastante os filhos... -disse Renna imaginando a cena-

- E você Eva, não pensa em ter filhos? -Kassandra olhou para a própria-

-E-eu? Hohohohohoho -riu nervosa- Não acho que o Aiolia quer ter filhos agora...

-Na verdade, creio que ele seja o que mais quer ter filhos agora, sempre ouço ela falar em crianças... –Malu lançou a rede em Eva-

- Hohohohohohohoho –riu mais nervosa ainda- Ele nunca conversou sobre isso comigo... Falaremos em casa... -suou frio-

-Eu adoraria ter filhos... –Annabel apareceu atrás de Eva, que deu um pulo do susto que levou-

-Eu até fiz isso, olha! –Yuzu mostrou um bonequinho de vudu com formato de crianças- Olha só, eles tem a aparência que eu imagino que meus filhos tenham! –mostrou para Belle-

-Eu também quero um... –comentou Belle com seu sorriso assustador-

-E você Malu? –Renna perguntou-

-Eu? Filhos? –parou por alguns segundos- Nem pensar, imagina só aquelas crianças aprendendo sobre o mundo dos mortos com o pai, e colecionando cabeças na casa também! Nem tão cedo!

-Renna, também está pensando em ter filhos? –Annita olhou a outra que corou violentamente-

-E-eu? N-não! -gaguejou-

Ele nem ao menos era casada com Mú, quanto mais pensar em ter filhos! Ela tinha decidido que ficaria ali por pouco tempo, apesar de que se prolongou bastante sua estadia, mas não era como se ela fosse ficar ali pra sempre...

-Já sabe se é menino ou menina? –Celty cortou o momento desconfortável da outra que pareceu se aliviar-

-Não... É muito cedo ainda... –Hannah passou a mão na barriga-

-O que foi? –Afrodite apareceu correndo- Tá com dor, é alguma coisa? Tá passando mal? Algo errado? -dizia freneticamente e desesperado-

-Não... –Hannah sorriu-

-Awwww que fofo! -os olhos de Anna brilharam de novo- Queria que o Olos fosse assim também!

-Minha nossa... –Ellen disse incrédula- Ele parece mesmo um stalker...

-Parece que um bicho verde mordeu alguéeem... –Yuzu comentou rindo maldosamente-

-N-não é isso! –disse sem jeito abrindo o leque –

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Milo apareceu tocando no ombro de Afrodite-

-Nada, graças à Athena... -suspirou aliviado enquanto a esposa ria-

O grupinho de homens começou a se amontoar ali...

-Do que vocês estão falando? -perguntou Kanon curioso-

-Nada. –sorriu Celty-

-CAMUS! –Hazel gritou ao se aproximar do marido-

-O que foi? -perguntou apreensivo-

-Eu também quero ter filhos!

-HÃ? –todos os cavaleiros pararam para encarar a mulher-

-O-o que –Camus tentou não perder a compostura- Hazel, isso não é assunto para se falar aqui –tentou gesticular, envergonhado-

-Ah! Não... –disse Milo querendo rir- Podem discutir à vontade! –tapou o riso com a boca-

-Eu estou falando sério! –pressionou o marido-

-Hazel, que idéia é essa agora? –cochicou, apesar de ser inútil porque haviam alguns cavaleiros curiosos esperando o desfecho da história- E por que você disse "também"?

-A Hannah e o Afrodite vão ter um, por que nós não podemos também? –perguntou indignada-

Na mesma hora, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Mask, Shura e Aioros cuspiram o que estavam bebendo, Shaka abriu os olhos, Mú e Aldebaran ficaram boquiabertos e Camus arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-O que você disse? –Saga perguntou surpreso-

-Não, não isso é impossível, o Afrodite? –Mask encarou o outro que estreitou os olhos pelo tom maldoso-

-Mas... Como? –Shura estava abismado-

-Precisa que lhe expliquem como são feitos os bebês? –Shaka comentou sarcástico-

- Olos, OLOS! –Anna se enroscou no marido- Eles tem um bebê, podemos ter um também? Eu quero uma penca de bebes, eles são tão foinhos, imagina só eles parecidos com a gente, andando pela casa e brincando com a sua armadura awww –Anna delirava em mais uma de suas crises de fofura-

-Calma, calma Anna! –sorria encabulado-

-Shura! –Ellen chamou pelo marido que atendeu prontamente-

-Sim?

-Nós vamos ter uma conversa quando chegarmos em casa! –abriu o leque e virou a cara- Humpft!

-Oooooohh! –Milo, Mask e Aiolia fizeram enxame-

-O quê? -ele ficou sem entender- O que eu fiz dessa vez? -tentava conversar com a mulher que não queria saber de diálogo-

- Hehehehe... –Annabel riu e apareceu do lado do marido-

-suspiro- Não me diga que andaram colocando minhocas na sua cabeça também? –esperou a resposta da parceira que só riu-

-Milo, você não pode nem reclamar! Eu até fiz bonecos pros nossos filhos, olha!-mostrou os vudus fazendo Milo engolir seco-

-H-hein? –suou frio-

"_Eles nem nasceram e já tem vudus deles... Pobres coitados... Não quero nem ver quando eles fizerem algo errado e forem levar bronca da mãe..."_

-Mas afinal, o que deu nelas? –Aldebaran encarava a cena incrédulo-

-Vai saber –Kanon deu de ombros- Mulheres! –riu como se isso explicasse a situação-

-Acho melhor nós partirmos o bolo –pigarreou Mú interrompendo o momentos "eu quero um bebê" da hora- Alguém pode buscar o bolo?

-Eu vou! –Eva se ofereceu prontamente, para a estranheza de todos ali presentes-

Ela sumiu da cena, deixando um ar de desconfiança no salão...

- Eu não sei por que você casou com aquela mulher Aiolia, sabe que merece coisa melhor... –Aioros tocou no ombro do irmão-

-Hã? –deu seu sorriso bobo de sempre- Ah, se você está falando da ganância dela, do quanto ela adora ouro e tudo que brilha ou sobre ela adorar gente rica... Eu sabia disso quando me casei...

-Você sabe que ela só quer roubar Athena não é? –Saga perguntou sério-

- Eu posso parecer ingênuo, mas eu sabia disso tudo... Não sou tão burro assim, é claro que notei...

-Mas, então por quê...? –Aioros encara o irmão esperando uma resposta-

-Espera aí... –Aldebaran interrompeu a conversa- O bolo... Não estava no salão onde estão as jóias da Athena...?

-Pausa dramática-

-O QUÊEE? –Os cavaleiros (exceto Aiolia) se espantaram-

-M-mas e se ela...

-Ela não vai roubar nada, ela vai voltar... Se eu não soubesse que ela poderia mudar, não teria me casado...

-Bem... Se você acredita nela... Iremos confiar no seu julgamento... –Mú ficou serio-

5 minutos depois...

-Er... Aiolia, não é por nada não, mas... Não acha que ela está demorando um pouco demais... –Shura disse com um ar nervoso-

-Ela não vai fugir! –desta vez, Olia estava nervoso- E-ela vai voltar! –disse começando a perder a é na esposa-

Então, para a surpresa de todos, lá apareceu Eva no salão, carregando o bolo enorme...

-Desculpe, eu acabei me perdendo, e o bolo tá tão pesado... –disse sem entender a cara de espanto dos cavaleiros-

-Viu só? –Aiolia suspirou de alívio- não disse?

-Você também duvidou dela... –disse Mask mais descrente do que o amigo-

-Bem, o importante é que ela voltou, podemos partir o bolo agora? –Mú disse indo em direção à mesa do bolo-

Ele pediu a atenção de todos, e começou seu discurso...

- Desde que Athena dormiu, tudo tem estado em paz, nós temos tempo de trabalhar, conhecemos algumas pessoas novas e nós até casamos! -sorriu olhando pras esposas dos cavaleiros- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde a essa nova fase de nossas vidas que começou há algum tempo...

Após o brinde a confusão toda começou de novo, Milo e mask com seus comentários maldosos, as mulheres ainda com a história de ter bebês, e os gêmeos se matando...

-Saga, me explica uma coisa: se você dormia no sofá, e eu o destruí, aí você foi dormir na banheira, que eu também destruí, aonde você dorme agora? –perguntou o irmão confuso-

- Ah, que felicidade, parece que meu irmãozinho consegue raciocinar!-ironizou-

-É sério, estou curioso, onde você dorme? –disse tentando socar o irmão que desviava de seus ataques-

-Não é da sua conta!

E assim a briga continuou, e a festa também, até que todo mundo ficou ou bêbado ou cansado demais e foram pra casa...

Nas escadarias...

-Cassy, -chamou Aldebaran pela esposa-

-hum? –encarou o marido-

-Tive uma ótima idéia, tenho certeza de que vai gostar! –sorriu-

-E sobre o que é?

-Te explico melhor quando chegarmos em casa!

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

-É sério, o que eu fiz de errado Ellen? –gesticulava sem entender o mau humor da esposa-

-Hum! –virou a cara sem querer conversa-

x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ei, -Eva encarou o "esposo"- Você não tá vidrado nessa história de ter filhos também, não é?

-Hã? –disse inocente, o pobre Aiolia- Por que não? Eu adoro crianças!

"_! Não é que ele quer mesmo, por Athena, o que eu faço agora hein?Oh... Droga... Por Athena não, eu nem acredito em Athena... _

_... Maldição..._

_Estou ficando é tempo demais aqui..." _

Estava absorta em seus pensamentos fingindo que prestava atenção ao que o marido dizia sobre como adorava crianças...

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

Agora, Afrodite estava ocupado se preocupando com o bebê; Camus estava preocupado sobre o fato de sua mulher querer bebês; Aioros estava tentando explicar que não podia sustentar uma "penca" de crianças; Milo tentava não ceder a história de ter ilhós apesar da esposa ter usado seus vudu para fazê-lo sofrer; Shura ainda não havia conseguido falar com a esposa, Aiolia ainda comentava sobre crianças; Shaka tentava achar a esposa que sumira, de novo; Mask encarava sua coleção de cabeças pensativo, Aldebaran e a esposa sumiram; Kanon e Saga brigavam violentamente em sua casa; E Mú saira de casa para fazer algo...

Resumindo, o santuário estava uma bagunça, mas o que aconteceu com os dois três sumidos, será que Saga e Kanon vão continuar se matando até o final desta fic? E Afrodite vai continuar um Stalker? Será que Eva vai se redimir? E o que estará mask pensando?

Não percam o próximo e último capítulo!

x-x—-x-x-

Espero que tenham gostado, tudo vai se explicar no próximo capítulo! Minha irmã me deu bastantes idéias fofinhas, planejo colocá-las como um gran finale!

Obrigada pelas reviews, e como sempre, desculpem a demora

Kissus !


	12. Capítulo 08: Zodiac Final

Oieeee, aqui estou com ó último capítulo, demorou mais saiu!

E só um avisinho, vou fazer alguns capítulos especiais, tenho q fazer os filhos deles *.* vcs não acham? (quando mandarem reviews enviem possíveis nomes para meninos/meninas, caso contrário eu escolherei *.*)

Bem, espero que gostem do final, está recheado de momentos fofos *.*

**-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x- **

**Capítulo 08 [Final]: **_Zodiac _

Mú saira muito tarde naquela noite, Renna imaginava o porquê, mas não se importou muito, estava mais preocupada era com a reação da mãe quando soubesse que ela logo iria voltar para casa, a mulher ainda devia estar fula da vida com ela por causa dos cartões, e claro, da fuga do casamento arranjado...

No outro dia, numa bela manhã, Mú fora visitar seu melhor amigo, Aldebaran, mas acabou por ter uma surpresa ao chegar à casa do outro... Numa das pilastras havia um papel com uma seta que apontava para um pequeno bilhete:

"_Caro amigo(a), (Seja lá quem estiver lendo)_

_Após a festa da noite passada, Afrodite me inspirou, eu decidi que precisava tirar umas férias, por isso, eu peguei um dinheiro que tinha guardado e viajei ao Brasil, até Fernando de Noronha, estarei lá por algum tempo. _

_P.S: Nós dois só voltaremos quando formos em três, ou mais..._

_Até logo!" _

Mú não sabia se achava aquilo divertido ou chorava, seu amigo haverá viajado logo quando precisava de um conselho importante...

Pensou em perguntar a outros cavaleiros, mas ia descartando a medida que pensava nas possibilidades...

Saga e Kanon, vão acabar discutindo porque tem opiniões diferentes...

MM não é lá bom em dar conselhos...

Aiolia... Ingênuo demais...

Aioros não me parece ser muito esperto pra isso...

Milo, nem pensar

Afrodite só tem tempo pra o filho agora...

Então sobra ou o Shaka que me parece calmo pra conversar ou o Camus que me parece confiável...

-Shaka... Shaka... –o ariano chamava por telepatia-

-... Desculpe Mú... Estou um pouco ocupado agora...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de câncer, Malu e Mask tomavam seu café da manhã, o italiano parecia imerso em pensamentos...

- O que há de errado? -Malu olhou de lado para o esposo-

- Eu estive pensando em estudar medicina...

-O quê? Você? –estranhou o parceiro-

-Veja bem, eu estive a minha vida toda, até algum tempo atrás pelo menos, matando pessoas, eu já conheço muito bem o corpo humano, só que agora, ao invés de matar eu acho que deveria aprender a fazer o contrário, que foge da ordem natural!

-Ajudar pessoas não é fora do natural, matar elas que é! –repreendeu sem acreditar na mentalidade do marido-

-Então, matar é muito fácil, mas imagino que deva ser difícil não matar...

-Não e difícil não matar, o difícil é curar as pessoas... -¬¬

-Sim, claro, isso aí. –sorriu- Acho que vou estudar medicina...

-Bem, se você quer... –ela deu de ombros- Só espero que enquanto estuda você mude de opinião e tire logo essa decoração horrorosa da casa!

-A decoração não! –levantou-se da cadeira indignado-

-Ah! Já vai começar falando disso de novo? Quantas vezes preciso dizer que em minhas religiões isso é...

E assim, como de costume, mais uma calorosa discussão se iniciou na quarta casa...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Na quinta casa, Eva olhava suas jóias atentamente, pensativa enquanto Aiolia se arrumava para seu trabalho...

-O que tanto olha aí? –ele apareceu do nada atrás dela fazendo-a se arrepiar pelo susto-

-Nada –disse encarando o marido- Eu só estava olhando pra ver qual delas é mais bonita... –mentiu nervosa-

"_Eu demorei muito pra roubar elas todas!" _

-Hum... Aquela pulseira ali... –Aiolia encara atentamente uma das jóias, deixando a mulher apreensiva- É ouro de verdade, não é?

-Bem... –estranhou o comentário, jurava que ele havia reconhecido a pulseira da princesa que ela roubara- É... Como você sabe? –lançou um olhar de desconfiança-

- Oras, eu tenho uma armadura de ouro maciço aqui em casa, -gesticulou-

"_Verdade, estava preocupada por nada..." _

-Além disso, -ele deu um sorriso para a mulher- Eu sei reconhecer quando algo valioso é ou não de verdade... –desta vez, lançou um olhar para Eva que pareceu estremecer diante da fala dele - Tenho que ir, tchau! –deu um beijo na esposa e saiu da casa-

-... –Eva ponderou por alguns segundos- _Valioso_, é...?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de virgem, Annabel sorria ocultada atrás de algumas pilastras da casa, com sua aura sombria...

-Hehehehehe –ria lendo alguma coisa-

-Então Belle, o que você estava dizendo? –perguntou o virginiano com o cenho arqueado e os olhos fechados como de costume-

- A Yuzu me emprestou um livro –sorriu de felicidade, um sorriso macabro-

-Parece que vocês realmente se dão bem não é? –sorriu- Isso é bom.

-Eu fui visitá-la hoje cedo...

-Fiquei preocupado que você não fosse se dar bem com as outras esposas... –suspirou aliviado-

-Ela é bem legal... –disse olhando para Shaka como se fosse pedir algo-

-suspiro- Acho que talvez possamos chamar-los para tomar um chá conosco, não é?

-Mesmo? –olhou tímida-

-Sim, podemos...

-Hehehheheh, então eu vou chamar a Hannah e a Renna, e... –foi interrompida por um pigarro nervoso de Shaka-

-Eu disse que poderíamos chamar o Milo e a esposa, mas por favor não encha a casa...

-Certo –abaixou a cabeça desapontada-

-Mas, me conte, o que você conversou com a Yuzuki? –mudou de assunto rapidamente para animar a mulher-

-Ela estava me ensinado a como "prender o marido"

-Hã, O quê? –tentou não imaginar o que Yuzuki andava sussurrando pra esposa dele-

-Olha só o livro que ela me emprestou! –mostra a capa, que tinha escrito "Como prender seu marido: 13 posições na cama + vudu"

-Como?

-ela disse que no seu país tem um livro ótimo sobre isso... Hehehehhe –corre pro quarto-

Shaka acompanhou a mulher correndo e adentrando a casa com os olhos, surpreso e um pouco assustado...

"_Por Athena! O que a esposa de Milo andou ensinando à Annabel?O que ela estava ensinando à Belle?" _

Pensava com os olhos bem abertos e assustados com que tipo de coisas a esposa havia aprendido...

**-**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de escorpião, Yuzu estava sentada na cama, costurando algo, Milo apareceu no quarto e foi olhar o que a esposa tanto fazia desde a noite passadaa ponto de virar a noite costurando aquilo...

-Yuzu? –chamou a mulher que parecia não ter escutado- Yuzu, o que está fazendo? –aproximou-se-

-Hum? –ela se virou com uma expressão assustadora, fazendo o pobre Milo recuar- Costurando, por quê?

-Eu percebi que está costurando... –bufou- Não me diga que é mais um daqueles seus vudus... É? –perguntou incerto, pronto para correr dali-

-Claro que não!

-Não...? Mesmo? –aproximou-se para olhar o que a outra tinha em mãos-

- Veja! –mostrou-

Era um fantoche todo preto de um gatinho (N/A: Sim, Belzenev), que ela estaria supostamente colocando todo seu "amor" para terminar de costurar.

-AHHH! –gritou o escorpiano- O que é isso?

-Gostou? O nome dele é Belzenev, é um brinquedo pra nossos filhos... –sorriu animada- Eles vão adorar!

-Ah! Eu não ligo mais, quer saber? Se algo acontecer com eles antes de nascerem é por causa dessas coisas que você costura! –iria saindo do quarto, quando percebeu outra coisa sobre sua cama...-

Era uma peça de roupa, um vestidinho de bebê ao estilo Lolita gótica, assim como os da mãe, de cor preta, exceto pelos botões rosa bebê, o que o fez gelar...

"_Por Zeus... Ela costurou uma roupa igual à dela... Que futuro terá a criança que ela cuidar? _

_E...Por que um vestido de menina? –pausa-_

_Como ela sabe se vai ser ou não uma menina?" _

Ele ousou olhar para trás e ver a esposa ainda com aquele sorriso macabro em seu rosto, gelou mais ainda e saiu rápido dali, não importava como, ele não queria nem saber se ela estava certa ou não...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Sagitário, Anna lia atentamente a algum tipo de mangá(?)

-O que você está lendo? –Aioros perguntou enquanto arrumava a mesa-

-... –Anna estava com os olhos vidrados no livro-

-Anna? –se aproximou da esposa- Anna? –cutucou-

-MAS QUE LINDO! –gritou virando-se para o esposo que caiu sentado- Essa história e muito linda!

-Onde você arranjou isso? –colocou a mão no coração acelerado-

-A esposa do Milo me emprestou... –riu- Ela sabe que eu gosto muito dessas histórias, aí me emprestou, é um Shoujo maduro...

-Shoujo maduro?

(N/A: É um romance que pode ter ou não hentai, geralmente tem)

-Aprendi muitas coisas com isso Hehehehehe –sorriu para o esposo que pareceu não entender-

-Ah! Já estou até pensando, como será o nome de nossos filhos? Aiona? Annoros? Como, Como? –pulava e dava gritinhos freneticamente-

Aioros suspirou sorrindo para a esposa, agora que ela havia se animado com a idéia de ter filhos, não tinha como fazê-la desistir...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na casa de Capricórnio, Shura e Ellen terminavam de tomar seu café da manhã...

-Então, você não pena em ter ilhós? –Shura levantou os olhos com cara de cachorrinho abandonado-

-Eu? –fitou o outro irritada- Eu tenho cara de quem quer ter filhos?

-Mas... Não acha que seria ótimo ter uma criança correndo pela casa?

-Não! Eles dão muito trabalho! Fazem barulho e quebram tudo!

-Olhe pelo lado bom, a casa ficaria animada, além do mais você poderia ensiná-la a dançar! E dizem que mulheres ficam mais bonitas quando estão grávidas!

-Me poupe, Shura! Não é você que vai ficar 9 meses com os hormônios à flor da pele!

-... –abaixou a cabeça pensativo-

-Você lava a louça que eu arrumo o quarto! –saiu da cozinha-

Shura começou a lavar os pratos e olhou pela entrada da cozinha a esposa entrar no quarto, dando um meio sorriso, se ele conhecia bem mesmo ela, tinha convencido a espanhola...

Ellen arrumava o quarto, passava de um lado ao outro até parar diante do espelho. Ponderou por alguns segundos, depois ficou de perfil, como se tentasse imaginar algo. Parou de perfil e tocou na barriga dando um leve sorriso, como ela ficaria se tivesse mesmo um filho?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Aquário, Camus discutia com Hazel de forma calma...

- Eu quero ter filhos!

-Mas isso inclui planejamento familiar, não pode simplesmente decidir isso assim! –gesticulava o aquariano com calma-

-Eu queria muito uma criança –pôs as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar-

-Calma,calma -ele tentava fazê-la parar-

-... –ela continuava com as mãos no rosto-

-Nós já temos dois filhos, ou pelo menos, seus pais acreditam que temos! O Isaak e o Hyoga não contam? –disse começando a usar argumentos desesperados-

-Mas meus pais gostam de uma família grande!

-É... Percebi... –disse lembrando da última visita-

-O Isaak e o Hyoga são seus discípulos, não filhos! Um filho de verdade é diferente –dizia chorosa-

-Oh, céus! –passou a mão nas têmporas- Tudo bem... –disse desistindo, odiava argumentar contra a mulher, principalmente quando esta chorava-

-Verdade? –os olhos da mulher brilharam-

-Sim, sim, -respondeu revirando os olhos–

-Camus! –a mulher praticamente pulou e enlaçou os braços no pescoço do marido que sorriu de leve-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na décima segunda casa, Hannah costurava uma pequenina meia amarelinha, até que deu por alta do marido...

Olhou em volta, nem sinal de Afrodite, aquilo era extremamente esquisito já que ele esteve seguindo-a como um Stalker desde que soube que seria pai.

Ela era esperta o bastante para saber que, se não estava seguindo-a, deveria estar fazendo algo no local que ele mais gostava da casa: seu jardim de rosas.

E bingo! Ele estava mesmo lá, sentado, parecia entretido fazendo algo...

-Aaahhhh! –bagunçou os cabelos-

-O que foi? –Hannah aproximou-se do marido-

-Hannah... –dizia choroso- Eu estava tentando fazer um berço, mas não consigo... –mostrou alguns pedaços de madeira quebrados-

-Berço?

-Sim, um berço, mas eu não levo jeito pra isso! –choramingava-

-Er... Afrodite... –sorriu- Não seria mais fácil comprar um?

-pausa-

-É mesmo! –levantou-se animado- Não tinha pensado nisso!

-Mesmo assim, -ela corou- Fico muito feliz que seja um pai tão dedicado!

-O que é isso na sua mão? –olhou curioso-

-É uma meia –mostrou- Fiz amarelo porque é mais neutro –sorriu-

Eles continuaram conversando sobre o bebê o tempo todo, animados como pais de primeira viagem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

À noite, na casa de Áries, Renna terminava de arrumar suas malas, não que ela estivesse com pressa de ir embora, adorava o lugar, mas ultimamente sua mãe haverá ligado mais vezes para ela, ao que parece, não estava mais com raiva e ela já havia ficado tempo demais ali.

Ela tinha muito á agradecer à Mú, mas ele sumira desde cedo, ela achou que ele devia estar evitando despedidas, e que talvez a considerasse ingrata por ir assim, tão repentinamente.

Decidiu que terminaria de fazer as malas e se despediria de todos, seu vôo para Itália estava agendado para as 12h, teria algum tempo antes de ir, apesar de já ser tarde...

-Ah... –suspirou desanimada- Vou sentir falta deles...

Pôs as malas no salão principal da casa e iria subir todo santuário só para se despedir de todos, quando começou a subir a escadaria, algo lhe chamou atenção, na entrada da casa, apareceu Mú, que parecia cansado e um tanto apressado.

-Espera, -disse gesticulando com a mão-

-Mú... Pensei que você iria me deixar ir sem se despedir. –disse sorrindo com a chegada do ariano- Mas o que aconteceu?

Considerando a personalidade calma e gentil de Mú que Rennaly conhecia, ele parecia bem nervoso.

"_Ah! Athena, como eu posso dizer isso assim? Espero que eu consiga mesmo falar isso certo!Eu procurei a cidade toda, quase não encontro!" _

-Rennaly, -começou a falar sério- Eu sei que pode parecer repentino, mas você já está aqui há tanto tempo...

-O que você está tentando dizer? –arqueou o cenho, sem entender o que se passava-

-Bem, você disse que iria embora ontem, então eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar em como dizer isso... –ele pareceu um pouco nervoso- Mas, não vou ter outra chance de dizer isso, então preciso dizer agora...

-Mú, você bebeu?

-Rennaly Pappucci, você casaria comigo? –ele se ajoelhou e mostrou uma pequena caixa com uma aliança-

Renna ficou de todas as cores imagináveis, não espera uma proposta, principalmente pelo cara que a viu fugir de um casamento! Abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas antes que pudesse se pronunciar, um estrondoso barulho oi ouvido vindo de alguma das casas acima...

Foi um barulho tão forte que ecoou por todo o santuário, fazendo ambos Rennaly e Mú se distraírem...

-O que foi isso? –correu na direção do barulho-

Mú amaldiçoou o que tivesse causado aquele som logo num momento tão importante, mas seguiu a mulher para ter certeza do que haverá acontecido...

Passaram pela casa de touro que estava impecável como sempre, mas ao chegar no lugar da casa de gêmeos...

Uma nuvem de poeira circundava o local que, aparentemente, havia desabado por completo...

-Cof, cof! –tossiu Saga segurando a esposa nos braços, em seguida pondo-a no chão seguro-

-Ufa! –Kanon disse também colocando a esposa no chão e passando a mão pela testa para limpar o suor causado pela adrenalina- Pensei que fôssemos morrer!

-Ainda bem que conseguimos sair a tempo, não é? –encarou o irmão com cara de inocente-

-È, ainda bem que conseguimos tirar vocês de lá, né? –sorriu sem graça pra esposa-

-Pra início de conversa... –um cosmo negro emanava de Celty- Acham que a culpa foi **de quem**?

-H-hein? –Kanon tentava não encarar a mulher nos olhos- M-mas vocês estão muito bem!

-**Não pensem que vão se safar desta vez... **–Annita dizia com extrema irritação e com uma enorme vontade de estrangular o esposo-

- Agora que **VOCÊS **destruíram a casa, onde vamos ficar? –lançava uj olhar assassino para os gêmeos-

-É melhor darem um jeito na casa, ou... –Annita estreitou os olhos lançando um olhar mortífero e não completou a frase-

Saga e Kanon engoliram em seco e se entreolharam assustados, pior do que qualquer inimigo que enfrentaram, eram as suas esposas com seus olhares fuzilantes e um cosmo(?)

Renna assistiu a toda a cena com certa pena das duas, e enfim se pronunciou:

-Vocês duas podem dormir na nossa casa, -sorriu para s mulheres que prestavam atenção ao que ela dizia-

-E-espera, e nós dois? –Saga encarou a esposa-

-**Vocês duas **-Renna frizou ainda com o sorriso simpático em sua face-

Celty e Annita seguiram a mulher escadaria abaixo, deixando os maridos boquiabertos e sem reação...

-Hum? –Celty olhou curiosa as malas no salão principal- De quem são essas malas?

-Eu não te disse...? –Renna sorriu para a amiga- Eu e o Mú vamos viajar!

-Vamos? –Mú olhou confuso a mulher-

-Claro, para nossa lua de mel! –sorriu ao ver que o ariano corou com a frase-

-Quando vão se casar? –Annita animou-se logo-

Rennaly passou a responder a série de perguntas das outras, e Mú deu um leve sorriso, apesar de não ser exatamente como ele imaginava, tudo deu certo no final...

Enquanto isso...

-E agora? – Kanon olhava para o irmão-

-Vamos arranjar um lugar pra dormir!

Depois de algum tempo, na casa de libra...

-Vamos dormir aqui hoje! –dizia Saga autoritário-

-Amanhã tentamos fazer as pazes com elas... Sinto que não daria certo tentar remendar as coisas hoje... –bocejou Kanon-

-Bem, vamos dormir, decidimos o que fazer amanhã!

-Mas, me responde Saga, por que na casa de libra?

-Não sei se você percebeu, mas NÓS FOMOS REJEITADOS NAS OUTRAS 10 CASAS! –gritou impaciente com o nível de QI do irmão- A casa de libra é a única que não tem morador, já que o Dohko saiu então não tem problema...

-Ah! –concordou e pareceu pensar- Espera... É aqui que você dorme! –sorriu ao pensar na idéia-

Saga deu um tapa em sua própria testa, era incrível como não cansava de se irritar com o irmão...

-SEU IMBECIL!-pulou para esganar o irmão que se desviou do ataque-

-Calma, calma, não fica furioso, não conto pra ninguém!

-NÃO É AQUI! -bufou se acalmando-

-Não faz tanto escândalo Saga, vai que eles nos expulsam daqui também!

-Vamos do

rmir! –disse irritado-

-Tá, tá! Boa noite ...

-Quer brigar, é? –Saga se levantou pronto pra mais uma partida-

-Quem vencer essa fica com casa quando reconstruirmos! –Kanon apostou, se levantando-

-Feito!

E assim iniciaram mais uma briga sem sentido que deixaria marcas na casa de Dohko, tirando o sono de muitos e encerrando com uma maravilhosa noite no Santuário que agora tem o dobro de habitantes... Ou bem mais...

**Antes só do que mal casado**

_FIM _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

T.T acabou! Espero que tenham gostado

Mas eu vou fazer 2 extras para finalizar com chave de ouro (vou sentir saudades da fic! T.T)

Bem, só lembrando que para os extras precisarei de nomes femininos e masculinos (caso não queiram que a Anna escolha os nomes dos filhos assim como os que ela citou no capítulo!)

Kissus, vejo vcs por aí!


	13. Especial 01: Chá de bêbê

Oláaa, como prometido, o primeiros especiais!

Espero que gostem!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo Especial 01: **_Chá de bebê _

...6 meses após a festa no santuário, um chá de bebê acontecia para o filho de Afrodite...

-Renna, você também está grávida, que ótimo! –Hannah felicitava a mulher –

-É, mas você já está com a barriga grande, dá pra notar, o meu ainda é bem pequenininho... –tocou em sua barriga, tímida-

-Parece que vai ter uma safra de crianças! -Hazel comentava animada-

-Por que todo mundo engravidou no mesmo ano? Isso é bem estranho... –Ellen suspirou-

-Não é não... hehehehe –Yuzu costurava um vestidinho no vudu feminino-

-Sua barriga também está grande... –Belle olhava a outra- Posso tocar? –sorriso macabro-

-Minha nossa! –Malu encarava a barriga de Celty- Você está de quantos meses? Sua barriga parece maior do que o normal... –analisava como uma boa médica-

-Só 2 meses, o Kanon disse que me levaria no médico pra descobrir se são gêmeos...

-É bem possível, olhe só pra mim! A barriga da Hanna não estava assim quando ela tinha 4 meses... –Anita bufou, já sabendo que seria trabalho em dose dupla-

-E você, Ellen, está de quantos meses? –Malu olhou a espanhola que parecia afastada dali-

-2 meses... –respondeu sem ânimo-

"_Estou horrível, começando a ficar barriguda, espero que fique uma barriga mais bonita quando aumentar..." _

-E você, Eva...? –Ellen estreitou os olhos, desconfiando da mulher-

-Eu? O quê?

"_Não, não me diga que é pra falar da criança de novo, não aguento mais, todo mundo perguntando 'quantos meses?', 'é menino ou menina?'!" _

-Só três meses... Hohoho... –forçou um sorriso-

-Ah! Mal espero pra ver um monte de criancinhas correndo pela casa, fico feliz que meus filhos vão ter com quem brincar isso não é ótimo? –Anna quase pulava eufórica-

-Ela está grávida de gêmeos? –Renna sussurrou para Anita-

-Não... Eu acho...

-Por que ela disse 'filhos'?

-Vai saber... –a outra deu de ombros-

-Imagina só, já que todo mundo engravidou na mesma época, não vou ter problemas de filhos mal criados antisociais, porque eles vão ter os amiguinhos da mesma idade pra brincar, e daí vão ser muito sociáveis e fofinhos, e vão treinar juntos, e correr, Ah! Que lindo! –suspirou tentando achar fôlego-

-Eu gostaria de ter muitos filhos também... –Hazel pôs as mãos nas bochechas e fechou os olhos imaginando a cena, Camus lançou um olhar preocupado para a esposa-

No grupo dos homens...

-Gostaria de saber o que elas tanto comentam... –Milo disse preocupado-

-Coisas de mulher grávida! –MM deu de ombros-

-Falando nisso, olha o espírito de paternidade personificado ali... –Shura encarava Afrodite que só comentava do **filho **com tremendo orgulho-

-Então, quem vai ter filhos homens? –Aioros puxou assunto-

- O meu ainda é pequeno, não dá pra saber qual o sexo ainda... –Mú sorriu tímido- Tem duas semanas apenas...

- O meu vai ser menina... –Milo respondeu com um ar sombrio, lembrando da previsão da esposa- Uma menina que pode ficar igualzinha à mãe... –olhou a mulher ao longe, costurando seus vudus-

-Annabel disse que queria uma menina, mas ainda não sabe se é ou não... Só tem 1 mês.

-Provavelmente os meus serão 2 garotos, mas gostaria de ter uma menina... Seria ótimo se fossem gêmeos de sexos diferentes... –Saga suspirou-

-Eu estou muito animado, vou ter um menino, já pensou, se tiver outro eu posso fazer os dois treinarem um com o outro! –os olhos de Aioros brilhavam-

-Eu queria muito um menino, perguntei à Eva, mas ela disse que tanto fazia... –Aiolia coçou a cabeça sem jeito-

-Estou mais preocupado é com a quantidade de crianças que a Hazel quer do que com o sexo, ela disse que vai ser um menino, por mim está ótimo, só espero que ela não queira mais duas ou três! –suspirou e revirou os olhos-

-Se possível, gostaria de um menino, não quero ter uma menina para que fique igual à mãe... –Shura pareceu imaginar a situação, com certo desgosto-

-O meu tem que ser um menino, um igualzinho à mim, que me apoie sobre não tirar as decorações da casa! –MM riu orgulhoso- Pena que não tenho certeza do sexo...

-Os meus vão ser dois meninos! –Kanon falou convicto-

-Você já sabe o sexo? –Saga estranhou a firmação do irmão-

-Claro! Veja bem, nós somos gêmeos, –todos fizeram uma expressão de incredulidade para o início da explicação- Então temos mais facilidade de ter filhos gêmeos –parou ao ver a expressão surpresa dos outros- Que foi? Eu vi isso num livro de um negócio chamado "genética" tá bom? A Celty tem ele lá em casa!

-Continue... –MM riu do outro-

-Por isso, com certeza serão gêmeos, além disso, podem perceber que o índice de nascimentos masculinos no santuário é grande, assim, provavelmente nascerão meninos, deve ser destino ou algo assim de quem mora aqui! –concluiu se achando o máximo-

-Bem, não me impressiona você tentar parecer esperto, -Shura comentou- Mas o fato de que sua explicação tem mesmo lógica...

-Não é? Eu andei lendo alguns livros da minha mulher, ela me disse que seria bom pra eu adquirir conhecimento e preencher meu encéfalo com informações, já que ele parecia vazio... –parou e pensou- Foi uma crítica... Não foi? –só agora percebeu o sentido nas palavras da esposa-

Todos riram do pobre Kanon em conjunto, e o outro emburrado tentando convencê-los de que era inteligente.

E assim, seguiu mais uma noite cheia de barulho e diversão no Santuário, até todos se recolherem em suas casas...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na casa de Áries... **

-Eu não pensei que tudo fosse acontecer tão rápido, nós mal nos casamos e já vamos ter um filho... –sorriu encarando a foto de quando se conheceram no porta-retrato-

-Eu pensei que você fosse mesmo voltar pra casa, fiquei muito nervoso, e ninguém me ajudou naquele dia, não sabia o que fazer... –dizia calmo, relembrando o momento-

-Mas tudo acabou bem, né? –sorriu para o esposo que retribuiu-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Como a casa de Touro continuava vazia, provando que o escrito no bilhete era sério, pularemos para a casa mais habitada do Santuário, a de gêmeos...

-suspiro- Como é que eu fui acabar aqui...? –Anita olhava depressiva a casa recém-reconstruída bagunçada.

Saga e Kanon discutiam e se engalfinhavam novamente, desta vez a briga era pra ver qual dos filhos seria dono da armadura e da casa, sendo que eles nem sabiam se iria ser mesmo um garoto...

"_Como é que uma aposta que fiz em Las Vegas foi acabar comigo grávida, morando na Grécia...? Por Zeus, preciso descansar..."_

-KANON! –Celty chamou irritada-

-S-sim? –parou de socar o irmão, que também desistiu da luta-

-Você disse que iria me levar para fazer a ultrassom hoje, estou preocupada, minha barriga está muito grande, a Malu disse que era melhor eu ver logo isso, e ela é médica!

-T-tá bom, te levo amanhã... –fitou o irmão- Meus meninos vão ganhar a aposta!

-Não, os meus vão! –Saga replicou e ambos voltaram a lutar-

-Parece que a casa vai ficar ainda mais bagunçada... –Anita disse desanimada para a outra-

-Só espero que as crianças não sigam o exemplo deles... –Celty bateu na própria testa-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na casa de Câncer... **

-Ah! Vamos comprar aqueles papéis de parede que imitam o céu, aí depois desenha uma fila de gente, e um monte de pessoas pulando de um monte e caindo num abismo, e...

-Não vamos mostrar isso pro nosso filho, e você vai tirar essa decoração macabra, se vamos criar uma criança temos que fazer direito, principalmente a parte sobre ela não achar normal ter pessoas mortas como decoração na casa dos outros...

-Mas... –Malu o assassinava com os olhos-

"_Espero que seja um menino. Sim. Um bom menino que imite ao pai... assim vão ser dois contra a Malu." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Na casa de Leão...**

-Ah! Ficar ouvindo todo mundo falar de crianças me cansa... –deitou na cama-

-Você não gosta de crianças Eva...? –arqueou o cenho com a maior ingenuidade do mundo-

-H-hein, quem lhe disse isso? –sentou-se rapidamente na cama- Eu adoro, hohohoho...

-Mesmo? Que bom, gostaria de ter pelo menos uns dois filhos! –sorriu coçando a cabeça-

"_Nãaaoooooooo! Não acredito que o Aiolia quer mais um! Eu nem sei se aguento criar um desses! Todo mundo fica ao redor perguntando um monte de coisas bestas e... Pensando bem... Não é tão ruim, todo mundo me dá atenção e ganho um monte de presentes, apesar de não serem pra mim isso é bem legal...Hum... acho que não é tão ruim assim..." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na casa de virgem... **__

-Belle? –olhou ao redor- Belle? –olhou debaixo da cama- Belle? –olhou no armário- Onde está você Belle?

-Aqui... –disse uma voz distante-

Shaka seguiu a direção da voz, que dava na cozinha, debaixo da mesa, lá estava Belle lendo um livrinho...

-O que é isso? –arqueou o cenho-

-Um livro... –sorriu folheando-

Shaka deu uma olhada, eram nomes de bebês...

-Ah, então era isso, deixe-me ver... –sentou debaixo da mesa, ao lado da esposa e começaram a ler o livrinho-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na oitava casa, Escorpião...**

-Você não está costurando mais uma roupa preta pra nossa filha, está? –olhou a esposa concentrada em algo que fazia-

-Não, é uma vermelha com detalhes pretos desta vez! –mostrou o vestido(?) de bebê- Ela era uma menina linda!

-suspiro- Milo olhava a esposa com seu sorriso sombrio, empenhada na costura-

"_Acho que vou comprar roupas de bebê amanhã, bem coloridinhas... Espero que essa criança cresça mentalmente saudável..." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na casa de Sagitário... **

-Ai, já imaginou como vai ser nossos pimpolhinhos correndo por a casa? Podemos colocar roupinhas de super-heróis e armaduras mirins neles, aí eles vão parecer personagens de uma história assim como os pais, e mal espero para vê-los crescendo e tirar um monte de fotos e... –ela parou e abaixou a cabeça-

-Anna?

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz –dormiu sentada na cama-

-Ah, ela dormiu sentada, teve um dia bem cansativo... –deitou com cuidado a esposa na cama e a cobriu com o cobertor- Durma bem, você também pequeno Jack... –riu-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na casa de Capricórnio... **

-Minha barriga não parece de grávida, pareço mais uma mulher barriguda... –Ellen resmungou-

-Não diga isso, é nosso filho que está aí! –Shura repreendeu-

- Não me diga que vai bancar o pai babão.

- Não é isso, mas é claro que eu quero ter um filho, além disso, muitas pessoas acham mulheres grávidas bonitas...

- ... –olhou-se novamente no espelho por alguns segundos- Isso das outras pessoas acharem bonito, é verdade?

- Claro! –sorriu satisfeito, mais uma vez havia convencido a mulher de algo, ele estava realmente pegando jeito pra fazer isso-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na casa de Aquário... **

-Olhe Camus, eu escolhi um nome! –correu até o marido-

-suspirou e revirou os olhos- Qual foi...? E, não está um pouco cedo pra isso?

-Não, temos que escolher logo! Assim ele vai se sentir mais amado... –alisou a barriga-

-Nunca ouvi isso antes, mas tudo bem, qual foi?

-Kiwi! –sorriu animada, esperando a reação do marido-

"_Uma fruta... É mais um nome de fruta? Só existem nomes de frutas para ela? Será que eu devia opinar sobre isto?... Não, não ela me parece animada com a ideia, talvez ela chore se eu disser algo..." _

-É um bom nome! –sorriu sem muita emoção enquanto a esposa falava como havia pensado naquilo-

"_Por Athena, o que a estou deixando fazer com meu filho...?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

E por fim, **na casa de Peixes...**

-Afrodite... –Hannah se virou para o esposo-

-Humnn? –grunhiu sonolento-

-Tô com vontade de comer algo...

-Hã? –bocejou, encarando a esposa-

-Quero pipoca com mel e maracujá-

-O quê? –levantou-se rápido-

-Queria muito comer isso... –sentou na cama estática-

-M-mas, já são 2h da manhã, onde vou arranjar pipoca com mel e maracujá?

-... –Hannah pôs-se a chorar- Mas eu queria tanto, snif... Nosso filho vai, snif...

-T-tá, eu vou trazer par você! Vou agora! –levantou apressado e foi atender aos estranhos pedidos da esposa-

E assim se seguiram os dias no santuário... Que tipo de futuro essas crianças terão? Irá o santuário virar um cortiço? Irão os cavaleiros dar conta de tantas crianças ao mesmo tempo? Serão crianças mentalmente saudáveis?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-** ESPECIAL/FIM **X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-

Aguardem o próximo especial, bjos

Até!


End file.
